New Leaf (Hiatus)
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: A Hero, a Support Engineer, and a Business Owner. Izuku Midoriya wants to be many things, but could only choose one. Or could he? After finding a 'stipulation' in the rules. He sets out on his journey to become all three of those careers, in his efforts to make his family's shop, 'New Leaf' the biggest store in the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I had this idea in a dream. Something I personally find an interesting idea that no one has done yet, so works perfectly for me. What's it about you ask? Well read the freaking summary, what am I? Your butler? No, that's Izuku in that Servant Remake I'm making that haven't got a chance to do work on because work is murdering my time and my spine. Anyway enough preamble, time for the show. Actually wait, some more preamble. Is it just me or does Kamui Wood's Quirk use during the first episode of the anime... look weird? Like think about it. His Quirk is that his body is like a tree more or less, what kind of tree's branches are that bendy and maliable? Anyway back to the show.)**

* * *

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You want to what?" Mom asked.

"I... I want to do all three!" I exclaimed.

"All three?" Mom asked again.

"There isn't a rule against it." Dad said reading over the rulebook. "So technically, he could."

"Yeah! And the testing times are separate. The Business Course Exam is at 8:00 AM, the Support Course Exam is at 11:00 AM, and the Hero Course is at 1:00 PM."

"But all of them?" Mom asked for the third time, "And those leave about 4 hours each before the Hero Course."

"I can blaze past the tests and rush over to the Hero Course Exam." I said.

"Hmm, this will be tough son, are you sure you can handle it?" Dad asked with a proud looking smile.

"Yes!" I said, brimming with excitement.

"Well I approve." Dad said, "What about you hon?"

...

...

"Just one question... why?" Mom asked.

...

...

"Because I want to be just like you." I said before looking at them, "I want to be a pro hero. But I also want to be a support item designer like you Dad. And I also want to one day take over New Leaf and make it the biggest store Japan... no the whole World has ever seen. It's going to be hard. But I want to do this. I want to make you proud!"

...

...

"Oh... oh alright." She accepted finally, "But if you so much as break a limb-"

"You'll break a plate and breaking plates costs money." I recited afterwards.

"Glad you remembered." She replied, "But how are you going to do the practical. You don't have a Quirk, and without one doing the practical will be difficult."

"Yeah, and according to this, you can't bring weapons like Ebony and Ivory, or Rebellion." Dad said.

I like Devil May Cry, don't judge me...

"Hmm... I have an idea, and it requires A LOT of stainless steel." I said.

"I'm listening..." Dad said with an excited smile. He may be a support designer and mainly uses tech, but loves welding, works with his Quirk better than typing on a computer.

"I want a bat and a frying pan." I said.

"I understand the bat, but a frying pan?" Mom asked.

"It acts more of a shield. But at first glance, the enemy will underestimate it." I pointed out.

"I like it." Dad said with a smirk, "That's the kind of creative thinking I like. But those will be super heavy..."

"I have 10 months before the exam, I can handle it." I said.

"Then I have no further questions. I should have those ready by next week." Dad said.

"But you still have to help around the store." Mom said.

"Got it!"

...

And so 10 months of building up arm and leg strength has come and gone. As well as avoiding Bakugou, he constantly boasts about how he will the the 'only one' from Aldera Junior High making it. All I know... is that he will be super upset when he hears I made it into U.A. Not just that, making it into all 3 of the different departments.

Anyway it's time for the exams. The Business Course Exam was extremely easy, it was all basic business related topics and questions. Boring! The Support Course Exam was at least more exciting. Aside from the written exam which was math, science, and other different topics required to attend high school, but the Practical gave us an hour to build something and present it to the examiner, who was Power Loader... yes, it was difficult to not fanboy over him. Anyway after years of learning from my Dad, I built something simple and fast.

"Is that a robot?" Power Loader asked looking at the small little ball in front of him.

"Yes." I said as I pushed the button on his back, causing him to wake up and hover into the air via propeller. "I named him R-0B. Or Rob."

"Interesting, what does it-"

"He." I corrected.

"What does, he, do?" Power Loader asked.

"Simple." I said as I pulled up a thick sheet of metal and placed it onto the podium, "Rob, Hyper Beam."

Rob then pulled out a refurbished laser pointer from within him. He then fired the laser, resulting him in not only creating a small hole in the sheet of metal... but a few walls behind it.

...

...

"O-Oops... maybe I should have dialed it back a bit." I muttered as Rob gave a few happy beeps and boops before landing on the desk and going into Sleep Mode.

"What he hell?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" A pink haired girl exclaimed, "Can I take it apart! I wanna see all the little ins and outs of that!"

I instinctively backed up, "U-Uh... s-sorry, but he wouldn't like being ripped apart." I said, swallowing my nervousness of being in such close proximity of a girl.

"Boo." She pouted, "Anyway sir, here's my presentation!" She exclaimed.

"I-If that's your presentation, then you're finished." Power Loader said.

"O-Okay, by sir!" I said as I took Rob and ran away. The Hero Course Exam is in 15 minutes.

Gotta hurry and grab my stuff.

...

"The hell are you doing here, Deku?" Bakugou asked, who decided to sit next to me.

"I'm here to pass and join the Hero Course." I said.

"Hah! And with what?!" He asked, being infinitly louder than before, "You don't even have a fucking Quirk!"

That made most of the applicants lose it.

"No Quirk?!"

"He's doomed!"

"Well that's one less applicant to worry about."

"See?! No one believes you can make it-"

"Keep talking." I said, which silenced the whole crowd, "Because I'm ready to win."

Before Bakugou could counter, Present Mic, finally, decided to step in.

"Hey hey! Enough of that!" He yelled, "We still have to go over the exam!"

He tch'd and sat back down. I took a deep breath and listened.

Time to prove all of them wrong.

...

This is it, a mock battle. The objective is to take out as many robots you can. The higher the point value, the powerful the robot. There is also this 0 pointer, it's mainly serves as a wall. Anyway, I have my frying pan, my bat, and Rob. Everything I'll nee-

"Excuse me."

I turned to see, a blue haired boy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You are Quirkless correct?" He asked as snickers were heard. And I thought this kind of treatment was over and done with last century.

"Correct." I said.

"Well, you are clearly not meant for this line of work." I expected that statement, "So I suggest you lea-"

"AND START!" Present Mic yelled.

I wasted no time in running off. If the other applicants want to count me out, by all means.

"I'll just pass and move on."

...

***Principal Nezu's P.O.V***

"It's that kid again." Mr. Power Loader said.

"Again?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, he was at the Support Course Exams." He replied.

He was also taking the Business Course Exams. Not only that, he got all of the questions correct. Wait a second, is he? I swiftly pulled out the U.A Rule Book.

"See anything Principal?" Ms. Midnight asked.

"No, no I have not. And that's a good thing." I said.

...

...

"Principal... you're smiling. Is something happening?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"Yes, hahaha! Something is happening! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay I'm officially scared." Mr. Power Loader said.

"What's his name?" I asked pointing to the green haired boy, who just pulled out a golden bat to concave the heads of the robots into their bodies, who also switched to a golden frying pan and reflected the beams back to a 2 pointer. He never ceases to amaze me.

"Izuku Midoriya, Quirkless." Ms. Midnight read aloud.

"Do you understand what he is doing?" I asked as they shook their heads, "He wants to get into all 3 courses."

...

...

"WHAT?!" They all asked.

"Is that even possible?" All Might asked.

"Yes. There is no rule against it, most students just assume they are only able to take one course. But he read the rules and noticed there isn't a rule against it." I said.

"But will he?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I graded his Business Course Exam because he turned it in early. He didn't miss a single question. Mr. Power Loader?"

"He aced the Business Course Exam as well." Power Loader said.

"And he just got his 33rd point!" Mr. Ectoplasm exclaimed.

Mr. King however was confused, "Okay, assuming he does pass all 3 of the exams, what then?"

I turned towards them, "We must do something special for this momentous occasion!"

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I believe I'm at 37 points right now, not bad, but I need mo-

*BOOOOOOOM*

Dust and debri flew towards us as the 0 pointer wall exploded as everyone was running away from it. I should do the sa-

"OW!" I looked back to see a girl trapped under debri. She's going to get crushed!

I threw all caution to the wind and rushed over to her. "Home Run... SMAASH!" I yelled as I swung at the debri with my Legendary Bat. Causing the debri to crumble off of her.

"W-Woah!" She exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I examined her. Her ankle was mangled.

"M-My ankle..." She muttered.

I can't haul her away and out run that thing. Time to use him.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Rob in his Dormant Form. I pushed the button causing him to wake up and start hovering in front of me, "Rob, take it down."

"Beep beep boop." He beeped in affirmation as he flew up towards the robot's head.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I gently lifted her up.

"A-Are you crazy, that thing isn't going to-"

*Bzzt* *BOOOOM*

She looked up as the robot was riddled with holes before it started exploding. "W-What?!" She asked as Rob flew back down.

"Good job buddy." I said.

"Beep beep!" He beeped with happiness before flying onto my head and falling back into sleep mode.

"And that's it, Time's UP!" Present Mic yelled.

I nodded and gently set her down. "W-What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, that was Rob. He was outfitted with a laser that can cut through a thick sheet of metal... and a few concrete walls." I explained.

"A-And your frying pan, and bat?" She asked.

"Oh you mean the Holy Fry Pan, and the Legendary Bat?" I asked.

"...Sure?" She asked, that Earthbound reference probably flew over her head.

"They're made from stainless steel. They're heavily resistant to corrosion, and completely immune to decaying." I explained.

...

...

"How much do both of those weigh?" She asked.

"Umm... the pan is 11 pounds, and the bat... about 28." I said.

"A-And you were swinging that like it's nothing?!" Everyone asked.

"I thought it was just some wooden bat."

"Damn, that's some strength."

"Is that blonde guy sure he doesn't have a Quirk?"

"I take back what I said, he's definitely someone to worry about!"

A little bit too late for that.

"Very nice! Good work all around! You're heroes in my eyes everyone one of you!" Oh it's Recovery Girl! "Now, I do believe you need healing, right young lady?"

"O-Oh, yeah." She replied as Recovery Girl kissed her on the head, her healing kisses caused her ankle to twist back to normal.

"Okay you'll be fine now. Now, anyone else need healing?" She asked as she walked around.

"Well, I'm going ho-"

"Wait!" The girl yelled running after me, "Thanks for the save." She said with a bow.

...

...

Nervousness levels 100%. Stutter levels 1000%. Proneness to make a complete fool of myself guaranteed.

"I-It's fine!" I yelled, "I-I mean, it's no problem. A-Anyone would have done it."

"But you were the one who did... so thank you." She said before leaving.

...

...

Talking to girls is sooo hard!

...

It was the next day. When I got home my parents swarmed me, asking me how I did. Before backing off immediately telling me to shower. Once I exited I told them everything that happened. Dad wanted to see Rob, then told me that I can make many... many upgrades to him. But for now, Rob is amazing and the laser is potent. Oh and he told me the Legendary Bat and Holy Fry Pan needs slight repairs to the paint job. A-Anyway rambling.

Today was... something unexpected. All three of us were invited to a private meeting at U.A to discuss, something important. Every single staff member was there, even All Might!

"So I'm going to get right to the chase because I know how busy you all are. My name is Principal Nezu I don't know whether I'm a dog or a mouse or a small bear. But what I do know is that your son, Izuku Midoriya, has passed all 3 of the exams."

"He/I did what?" We asked.

"Not only that, but he got the highest scores on all 3 of them."

"He/I did what?!" We asked, louder this time.

"Indeed. Your son has accomplished a great feat no one has even known you can attempt. But he noticed a loophole in the rules and realized that was possible." Principal Nezu said, "Which puts us in a difficult position."

Here's the stipulation.

"So are you saying he can't do it?" Mom asked.

"Oh far from it." He said.

Wait what?!

"We fully intend on letting your son take all 3 courses. The Business Course, the Support Course, and the Hero Course." He said.

"W-What?" I asked.

"You aced the exams. You have every right to be in those courses." Mr. Aizawa said, "But that's where the difficulties come in."

"See, with you being in the 3 courses. You need to have 2 more classes. Our schedules are strict so that way our students won't be too exhausted and drained per week." Midnight said.

"So as such 2 classes need to be dropped to make way for those 2 classes." Cementoss said, seriously it's so hard to not fanboy here.

"We decided on Mathematics, since the Support Course is heavily based on Mathematics and you aced the exam, it's clear Mathematics isn't a problem for you." All Might praised.

"However to make sure you're keeping up with your studies a Mathematics test will be given to you at the end of every month." Principal Nezu bartered.

"I-I'm fine with that." I stuttered, no calm down Izuku. These are your teachers!

"But we have no idea what should be your last class you need to dro-"

"English." Dad said.

"English?" They all asked.

"I started up in America. However, I moved back a decade ago to start up New Leaf with my wife. So I decided to teach Izuku everything I knew about English. Show them son." Dad said before patting my shoulder.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Something complicated... Oh I know! Tell Cementoss that whole analysis you did of him." He said.

"D-Dad!" I yelled, "They aren't supposed to know about that-"

"Perfect! Go right ahead, all of it in English." Principal Nezu urged.

...

...

"**Fine.**" I started, "**So Cementoss' Quirk is Cement. It's a powerful Quirk, but it's entirely defensive, as well as for city repair. It's unknown whether or not Cementoss can use his Quirk in an offensive fashion. I.E creating a cement wave to hit them with great force. As far as I can tell for offensive capabilities is being able to bury opponents. The upsides to all this is that Cementoss, as far as I could tell, has no clear limit so long he has the cement supplies he can use his Quirk as long and as much as he wa-**"

"Okay, I think we heard enough." Principal Nezu said.

...

...

"S-Sorry, I tend to ramble." I apologized, man this is embarrassing.

"Anyway, I think we're in agreement. The subjects that are being dropped are Mathematics and English. With progress exams every month." Principal Nezu said.

"But how will the Hero Course go?" I asked.

"Ahh that. You will be in both 1-A and 1-B." Principal Nezu said.

"I thought we agreed he would be in 1-A?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Oh we did. But his analysis' have piqued my interest, and if it interests me... I want to hone it." Principal Nezu said.

"So you want him to analyze all of the students?" Mr. King asked.

"Exactly!" Principal Nezu exclaimed.

...

...

"I approve!" Dad exclaimed.

"Dad!"

*End of Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I still can't believe I got into all 3 of the different courses. Not only that, but my classroom is... Class 1-IM. Literally named after me. I-I can't. Not only did I get into my dream school, accomplished my goal, but I'm also immortalized into school history.

... Okay maybe not that, but you get what I mean! And on top of that! I am the first Quirkless student to even get in! Sure Bakugou had a few... choice words to say, but a small price to pay for doing thi-

*Thud*

What?

I looked down to see... a little girl? Oh-Oh oh... right, U.A isn't for 3 weeks, and I was amping myself up to lower my nervousness levels, and in reality I'm just going out to get some stuff for New Leaf.

Oh, and there is a girl clutching my leg tightly.

"P-Please... save me." She whimpered as a guy with a beak mask walked up to me.

Yeah... yeah he just screams shady. "I apologize for my daughter-"

He continued to talk, but I am to busy freaking out to listen. Okay Izuku, calm down. There is a little girl, there is a guy with a beak mask, there is you, and there is a bunch of people. Running with her would be a good and a bad thing, because while he can't hurt us, he could turn this on me saying I'm a kidnapper. I could call for help, but it's his words against mine. Then again the girl would be a valuable... dah forget it, call All Might and stall.

I reached into my back pocket subtly and pulled out a button. Principal Nezu stated that I was... and I quote, a ' Valuable Asset' and should be protected as such. So this button was created a day after the meeting so I can contact All Might should I be in danger. All I can do now is stall.

"So this is your daughter?" I asked... brilliant! Use the biggest conversation point out the gate me, what a good idea.

"Correct, we were playing a game of hide and seek." He said simply. Is that what they're calling it now a days? "Now if you don't mind, give me back my dau-"

"I AM HERE!" All Might yelled as he punched the man in the face. Knocking him out.

"All Might." I said as All Might walked over to me.

"You did well in using that button, but please don't make it a habit of getting yourself wrapped up into danger." All Might warned, "It's good that you want to help people, but don't put yourself into danger without proper training... and paper work."

"R-Right." I replied.

"Now let us take him to the station."

"Right!"

...

"I don't know what give you the idea to call All Might. But that was the best decision you could have made." The detective, Tsukauchi said.

We brought that man and the girl, who I soon learned her name was Eri, to a nearby police station, "See, this man, known as Overhaul. He claims to work alone, but that was a lie, however we cannot find any of his lackeys." That made the girl tense up.

"Well let's get her and her family somewhere safe." I stated.

"But there's a problem." All Might spoke up, there is always a problem, "See... little Eri doesn't have any known family."

Oh that's simple, "She can live with my parents and I." I said.

...

...

"What?" They, including Eri, asked.

I quickly called my parents, they said they would be here-

"What happened?!" They asked.

Right now.

We explained the situation to Mom and Dad, they took one look at Eri, before Mom pulled her into a tight hug and said... and I quote, "I want her. I need to protect her."

"Well that settles that." Dad said.

Yeah, that settles that.

...

The move in went extremely well. Eri took well to Mom and Dad, and Mom absolutely loved her. "She always wanted a daughter as well as a son." Dad said simply as Mom got ready to take Eri to go shopping.

...

...

"Then why don't you make another-" I asked but Mom cut me off by placing a hand on my mouth.

"Don't ask." Mom warned.

But, Dad explained anyway, "See, I'm not going to tell you about the birds and the bees. But doing... you know what, with a fire breathing Quirk, doesn't work."

"I still have the burn scar on my chest." Mom muttered as Eri looked extremely confused.

And I learned something... something I didn't want to learn.

...

"What are you doing?" A small voice I instantly recognized as Eri's asked.

"I'm making some cookies for the customers." Or the lack of customers.

What seemed to be a boring task to anyone, Eri's eyes lit up. "C-Can I help?!"

I looked at her and smiled, "Sure, grab an apron and that stool."

She nodded and rushed to grab her things. Once she did she climbed up onto the stool and looked at the tray of balled cookie dough, as I put it into the fridge to let it chill for a few days. "I'm going to show you how to make good cookie dough."

"Okay!" She exclaimed with excitement as I placed a chilled batch into the oven for the customers. As they were baking I pulled out the last of the set aside ingredients to make the last batch for the day.

"So one of the easiest ways to make cookies taste even better is by browning your butter." I said as I placed two sticks of vegan butter into the pan. I'm not a vegan by any means, I still eat meat... well fish and poultry, but if you ask me, I'd rather the animals be killed swiftly for their meat than being exploited for their lactation, it's just wrong. A-Anyway back to the recipe.

I placed the two sticks of vegan butter into a heated pan and let them melt, "So one cup is about 225 grams, so what you do is let the butter heat up until you see it turn brown, that means that the milk fats have separated and, well... turn a light golden brown." I said as we waited a few seconds before it turned brown, "Once you see that immediately take it off the heat, some of the butter is going to burn, but that's fine, so once you have a good batch, refridgerate it for at least an hour, or until it solidifies." I took the cup of butter and put it in the fridge, only to grab another cup of browned solidified butter. "We'll use that later."

"Okay." Eri replied.

"So once the butter has solidified, we need to plop it into a stand mixer. We want cold butter that's the ideal type of butter, after that add 60 grams of plain old white sugar, and then 170 grams of brown sugar, you can use light or dark brown sugar depending on how sweet you want your cookies, I'm going dark." I explained while dumping the measurements into the bowl, "Now you just mix at medium speed for about... 3 to 4 minutes until thoroughly combined. After that, you grab a mixture of one tablespoon of flaxseed meal and three tablespoons of water, mix to combine then let it sit in the fridge for 15 minutes, I already prepared that." I said as I pulled it out of the fridge and dumped it into the bowl, "After you added that, mix to combine."

"But what about the eggs?" Eri asked.

"The flaxseed mixture is a substitute, we don't use eggs here." I said.

"Oh." She replied.

"So, now we add our dry ingredients. We're adding about 11 ounces or 322 grams of flour. 16 grams of kosher salt, yes you should do this, and it's KOSHER salt, kosher salt is bigger and for lack of a better term, weaker than table salt. Next is 2.5 grams of baking soda, and my special ingredient .75 grams of cinnamon. It adds a bit of warmness to the cookies and doesn't make them taste too 'cinnamony'." I explained as I poured all of the ingredients and mixed them together until they are thoroughly combined "Now, you need to add them to the wet ingredients. Here's a tip, don't add everything in at once, pour... around half of the bowl into the wet ingredients. We don't want to over mix the mixture once flour was introduced. It will result in glutten which will result in tough cookies."

"Okay." She nodded writing this stuff down. Be still my heart.

"Now, you can add whatever you want, I'm adding the tride and true chocolate chips, but you can add anything you want, just be careful with nuts, more people are allergic to nuts than chocolate." I explained.

"Okay." She responded.

"Now, once your dough is well mixed, you grab a small clump of it and roll it into a ball. Then, something I like to do is tear that ball open to create little cracks and crevices it's mainly for aesthetic. Anyway put them in a 375 degree oven for 12-17 minutes to create..." I said as I placed that tray into the oven all the while pulling out the smaller tray of cookies I made for this demonstration, "Cookies."

She rushed over to the pan... only for me to lift it above her head, "B-But!"

"It's hot, that's what." I said as I set the pan down onto the stove top. "Your mouth would be too much in pain before you can actually taste it."

She pouted, but waited for the cookies to cool enough to still be warm, but not painful. Once I gave her the go ahead she took one and took a bite.

...

...

"Sho goood!" She exclaimed before scarfing down the rest of the cookies.

I... I think I created a monster, a cookie loving monster.

...

"Son! Let's work on Rob!" Dad exclaimed as he dragged me into the office with Eri in tow.

He said he wanted to make sure I don't mess anything up and turn him into a toaster... like that would happen, but in reality he wanted to tinker around with Rob.

As we were working in concentrated silence, Dad spoke up. "Hey son, I need some parts." He said as he handed me a list of parts, along with a stack of yen, "There's a store down the road." I nodded, took the list and money and walked off.

...

...

I'm sensing a trend here.

On the ground in an alley, was a bird with a wounded wing. He... she... they were struggling to get up. I... I couldn't leave it to be eaten by some stray cat. So I rushed to the department store... conveniently placed right next to me. I purchased some veteranerian bandages, luckily they had some... and they were on sale too! A-Anyway, I rushed back to the bird, they were defensive, but I approached slowly and carefully. Once they assumed I wasn't a major threat I began treating it's wing to the best of my ability. Which wasn't much, but I'd say I did an okay job at bandaging the wing.

Now it's time to take it home.

...

"So let me get this straight." Dad started, "I told you to go to the store to get parts. You not only didn't even reach the store, but found a bird... a Peregrine Falcon no less, tended to her wounds, and brought it home?"

...

...

"Yes." I replied as the falcon continued to eat a dead pigeon. Yes... we bought a dead pigeon for her to eat. And yes... Mom did faint at the sight of it. Eri, she just stared at her curiously.

"Remind me to never send you out to buy stuff... alone." Dad commented.

The falcon, to which I named her Light, stayed around to rest and let her wing heal. We brought a real veterinarian to check out her wing. She said the bandage work was shoddy at best, which stung a bit, but she said the wing will take about 2 weeks to heal. She showed me how to properly wrap a wing and was off on her merry way.

After the two weeks, Light was flying around properly. We opened the door to let her fly off to live the remainder of her life. And she did... only to fly back and sit on my head.

...

...

"Pfft!" Mom started to laugh, "S-She thinks your head is a tree!"

"T-This isn't funny!" I exclaimed before sighing to myself.

Looks like Light is staying.

...

"I'm going to get groceries!" I called out.

"No you're not!" Mom called out, "We can handle a daughter and a Light, but we can't afford another addition." She said as she gently dragged me away from the door, "Besides, you have your first day of school tomorrow and you still need to finish Rob's upgrades."

"Oh right!" I exclaimed stirring Light from her nap.

"Then hop to it, I'll be back soon." Mom said as she headed out the door.

I sighed to myself and walked towards the workshop. Light flew onto my head as I passed by, and Eri walked up to me, she has taken an interest in watching me and Dad tinker, and she has been fiddling with different... safe, tools as well.

Alright... time to get to work!

*Many hours later*

I did it... now time... too...

...

...

*BRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!*

"GAAH!" I yelled at the sudden, loud noise.

"WAKE UP!" Dad yelled pulling the alarm clock away from my face, "You slept in here! Class is going to start in an hour!"

...

...

Shoot.

...

"Come on...1-IM, 1-IM, it shouldn't be that hard to mi-"

"Midoriya."

I turned to see... Mr. Aizawa, "Oh, Mr. Aizawa!" I exclaimed, "Where is 1-IM?" I asked.

"You're not going there right now. Instead come with me to Class 1-A." He said.

"O-Okay?" I asked.

I followed him towards 1-A's classroom... then hesitated, "Come on, we don't have all day." He said.

"R-Right." I said as I entered the classroom. Once I entered, 19 pairs of eyes were on me. "U-Uh, hi?" I greeted.

"Oh! Robot boy!" The brown haired girl exclaimed, before Mr. Aizawa walked past me and headed inside.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." He said which got shocked looks from everyone. I get the feeling telling them he's 'Eraserhead' isn't a good idea, "Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside."

Everyone nodded and headed outside, I was the last one to leave... before Mr. Aizawa stopped me.

"Just a second Midoriya." He said before handing me a piece of paper, "Principal Nezu told me to give you this, you know what to do."

I gave the paper a once over... it was a list of 1-A and 1-B's Quirks. So he really does want me to analyze them. Intersting, lets see... invisibility, dupli-arms... oh no.

There is a Yaoyorozu here.

...

"Midoriya, catch." Mr. Aizawa said as he tossed me a ball, "You know what to do, anything goes, just stay in the circle."

... I'll worry about the Yaoyorozu later. I gripped the ball and got ready to throw... only to hear something high pitched, then have something land on my head.

...

...

"What is that?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Light?" I asked as she hopped off my head and hovered onto the ground, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She didn't respond, she just gripped the ball onto her talons and took off. After a few seconds she dropped the ball.

"10.7 kilometers." Mr. Aizawa said.

"But that's cheating!" A pink skinned girl exclaimed.

"Is it?" Mr. Aizawa asked, "I did say anything goes. And that bird-"

"She's a Peregrine Falcon, and her name is Light." I corrected as she landed on my head.

"Whatever." Mr. Aizawa said, "Is Midoriya's ally, so it's allowed."

"But what about his Quirk?!" A red haired boy exclaimed.

"Don't have one." I said as I stepped out of the circle.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed, everyone started to talk and say things, before Mr. Aizawa stepped in.

"This is a waste of time. Hurry up and get these tests over with." He said.

"Y-Yes sir."

...

The Yaoyorozu has an amazing Quirk. She can... as far as I can tell, create anything from her body. Fat Cells maybe? Either wa-

"Hey you."

I looked up to see, a girl with purple hair and earphone jacks for earlobes, Kyouka Jirou, "Yes?"

"I see you looking at her, we don't need 3 pervs in the schoo-"

"Don't misunderstand." I said which quieted her down, "I don't want anything to do with the heiress of the Yaoyorozu Conglomerate."

...

...

"Midoriya, it's your turn." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Coming." I said as I walked away from the group of students, but could still hear their whispers.

"The Yaoyorozu Conglomerate?"

"Did she do something to him or something?"

"Probably, did you see the anger in his eyes?"

She did well during the 50 meter dash, creating a motorcycle to speed through. I now have a new goal.

To beat her.

...

"Rob." I said as he hovered in front of my, "Tighten your claw around this."

"Beep beep boop!" He beeped in affirmation as he lovered his claw onto the machine and squeezed.

...

...

"550 KG." The machine said outloud.

"W-What?" The guy with Dupli-Arms, Mezo Shoji said in shock.

"I outfited Rob with a claw, it's mainly used to grab things and carry them, but it has the strength of a hydraulic press, should the need for it arise." I said as Rob let the machine go and went back into sleep mode.

...

...

"I think he's pissed." The guy with tape dispensers for elbows said, Hanta Sero.

"Yeah, probably." The purple haired boy, Minoru Mineta said.

Next was the standing long jump. Yaoyorozu used a long pole and a few rocks to pole vault herself over the sand pit, as Bakugou and Aoyama flew over it. But I had other plans.

"Rob?" I asked as he came out of sleep mode.

"Beep boop boop?" He asked.

"This might be asking too much of you, but can you carry me over the sand lot?"

...

...

"Beep beep!" He beeped with affirmation.

"Thanks buddy, drop me when it gets too taxing." I said as he gripped my arm with his claw, and lifted me up. Dad helped me upgrade his propeller, as well as give him two more to help him lift heavier stuff. And it showed. He lifted me far past the sandbox, and gave me second place in this challenge before letting me go, with Bakugou being the only one ahead of me.

"Beep... boop." He beeped, signalling he's tired.

"Good job, Rob." I praised, "Take a long rest, that should be the last thing I need you for." I said. He gave one last beep before returning to sleep mode.

Next was repeated side steps. Mineta got the highest score in this department with 240 steps in a minute, or 3 times a second. Still can't get a grasp on his Quirk. Anyway, all that matters is I beat Yaoyorozu. She couldn't create anything that could have helped her in this department, so this came down to pure skill. She got 72 in a minute. I got 83 in a minute.

After was everyone else's attempt at the ball throw. Yaoyorozu created a cannon and fired, she got 2.3 kilometers. While the brown haired girl, Ochaco Uraraka got a score of infinity. Wow... awesome.

Afterwards was sit ups, seated toe touch, and lastly the long distance run.

"Hey... why won't it work?" Yaoyorozu asked as she tried to start up her bike.

...

...

Damn it.

"It's a 'She', and here." I said as I reapplied the spark plug, "Without the spark plug your motorcycle is good as useless."

"Y-You sabotaged my motorcycle?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied as I started it back up again.

"W-Why?!" She asked.

...

...

"Because your family ruined my store New Leaf, in a stint for us to give in to their demands." I told her, "I'll never forgive them, but I want to beat you fair and square."

I ran off before she could reply. She beat me, but I think I got ahead of her in the end. Mr. Aizawa flashed our scores with a hologram device.

1st: Izuku Midoriya

2nd: Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd: Shoto Todoroki

4th: Katsuki Bakugou

5th: Tenya Iida

6th: Fumikage Tokoyami

7th: Mezo Shoji

8th: Mashirao Ojiro

9th: Eijiro Kirishima

10th: Mina Ashido

11th: Ochaco Uraraka

12th: Koji Koda

13th: Rikido Sato

14th: Tsuyu Asui

15th: Yuga Aoyama

16th: Hanta Sero

17th: Denki Kaminari

18th: Kyouka Jirou

19th: Hagakure Tooru

20th: Minoru Mineta

Mission accomplished.

"Oh and I was lying, no one is going home." Mr. Aizawa said.

I expected as such, but I feel terrible knowing that the only reason I got that far was because of Light and Rob. Especially Rob, it was unfair for him the most.

Anyway... after that Mr. Aizawa told us to grab the Syllabus and read it over before walking the way. And after that my other introductory classes came around. Principal Nezu told me that my analyses of 1-A's Quirks is due tomorrow, as well as what I can expect from our Business Course lessons.

After that Power Loader came in to tell me that we're going to have Support Course lessons in the Support Lab, he also wanted to see Rob's upgrades, but I told him he needed to recharge after the Quirk Assessment Test. He understood.

After that it was my other classes with Cementoss, Midnight, and All Might. And after all of that, we were allowed to go home.

And man... do I want a cup of coffee right now.

...

"We implore you to reconsider."

... I recognize that voice.

"We been over this... how many times now? We will never give you New Leaf." Dad said as I walked inside the back room, it also served as a meeting room, "Especially to the people who destroyed our business with lies and slander."

"You're making a mistake." Mr. Dirtbag Yaoyorozu said.

"Out." Dad replied with fire coming out of his mouth. That only happens when he's mad.

They took their things and left. One they were gone Dad sighed and collapsed onto the couch, "They're a real pain in my back."

"Same." I replied.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"... I beat their daughter in a Quirk assessment test."

"Now that's the best news I heard all day." Dad said as Mom and Eri came down stairs.

"Are they gone?" Eri asked as she came out from behind Mom.

"Yeah, for no-"

*Ding Ding*

"I'll handle it." I said as I put on my apron and headed out, "Welcome to-"

It's Momo Yaoyorozu.

"O-Oh, good afternoon ma'am." Keep up the server talk, "How may I help you?"

She pulled out her bag and handed me a packet.

"I would like to apply for the opening."

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I would like to apply for the opening." She reiterated.

"That's what I thought you said." I said, "Now let me offer this as a rebuttal."

*Thud*

I ran around the counter and pulled her into a hug, "You're hired!"

"U-Uh..."

"Shouldn't you... oh I don't know, interview her first?" A voice, I recognize as Mom's asked.

I let go of her, "Hmm... you're right." I said as I stepped aside.

"Please come into the interviewing room."

...

"So... I'll start with why would you want to work here?" Mom asked.

"Well I heard from your son, how my family ruined your store." She started, "I may be my family's daughter, but I heavily dispise their methods of maintaining the conglomerate. However, I don't have much power in terms of decision making. But helping New Leaf become bigger than my parent's conglomerate is the only way I can think of to do that, right now."

"You're hired!" I yelled.

"Izuku, down." Mom said.

"Fine..." I muttered as I sat back down.

"Now, as I can tell from your resume, you have a Phd in Chemistry?" Mom asked.

"Yes, got it when I was 11 years old." She said.

"I like her already." Dad commented.

"This is why you aren't a part of the interviewing process." She replied, "Aside from that you also have a minor in business."

"My parents wanted me to take over the conglomerate, but I don't intend to with my goal to become a hero." She said.

"So let me get your story straight." Mom said, "You don't want to take over your parent's business because you want to be a hero, but you want to help us be bigger than your parent's conglomerate?"

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, go ahead." Mom said.

"You're hired!" I exclaimed... before I realized something, "The initiation!"

"The initi- what?" Yaoyorozu asked but I rushed out, and quickly created the initiation drink.

"Here you go!" I exclaimed handing her the cup.

"W-What is this?" She asked looking into the cup.

"Just drink it!"

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

Okay... okay Momo it's fine. It looks... like a normal cup of coffee. But who knows what could be in it. Still... it's the initiation, and as such I have to abide by it.

Bottoms up.

I put my lips on the cup and drank some.

...

...

It's.

It's...

"So good..." I muttered before drinking more. It just feels... so warm and so gentle. "What is this?"

"My special Mocha drink." Midoriya said with a massive smile, "We decided that should be the initiation drink if and when we got new workers. They said it was special and should be treated as such."

...

...

I can see why.

...

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"I'm concerned about Yaoyorozu, ribbit." Asui commented.

"Yeah, Midoriya didn't seem to like her at all." Ashido responded.

The girls and I have met early to have a meeting. We had become friends after the assessment test, girl friends and all that.

"Something about the Yaoyorozu Conglomerate." Jirou voiced in.

"Either way, I don't like i-"

"I believe the best course of action is to make a flower shop!" Oh it's Mido-

"I agree, it does fit with the coffee shop bakery hybrid." Wait... is that?

*SLAM*

"Yeah! The calm atmosphere and the nice presence of flowers will attract custo-"

"Umm... what?!" I yelled out.

The pair looked towards us one was shocked, another... Midoriya, was confusd.

"What? Do you not like the idea?" He asked.

"No not that! What are you two doing?!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Yeah! Didn't you two hate each other?!" Tooru yelled as well.

"Oh I just hated her parents, and by association, her." Midoriya explained, "But she wanted to work for us and now she's my friend!"

...

...

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing... but youk for you?" I asked.

"His family owns a small coffee shop and bakery." Yaoyorozu explained.

"But it'll be big you'll see!" He exclaimed.

"And he told me that my parents nearly ruined his business in a slimy attempt to get it for themselves." She added.

"Wait, but they're your parents, shouldn't you not talk about them like tha-"

"They're loving parents, but in the business world, they'll do whatever it takes to stay ahead." She explained.

"And they saw my parent's company of New Leaf as a threat to their uprising coffee division." Midoriya explained.

"Hold on a minute, ribbit." Tsu said, "You're here to be a hero, and yet you're talking about a business."

"Yes." Midoriya said.

"So why are you here then? Shouldn't someone like you be in the business course?" She asked.

...

...

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Midoriya asked.

"She's talking about your Quirklessness." A cold voice behind him said, Todoroki. I didn't even hear him open the door.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Midoriya asked... sounding more angry.

"Just saying, without your bird and your robot you wouldn't have gotten any where close to your first place-"

"And without your God given powers you wouldn't even be here in the first place." Midoriya countered.

"And so what? We can still beat you-"

"How much you willing to bet on that?" Midoriya asked which silenced Ashido.

"10 million yen." Todoroki voiced.

"But that's not-"

"You're on." Midoriya replied.

"Midoriya!" Yaoyorozu said.

"With that money we can finance the flower shop expansion." He said, "And I know I can beat him, because he hasn't seen anything yet."

I know what he has up his sleeve, his bat and his frying pan. But... judging by his confidence...

He has a lot more I haven't seen yet.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's time... I didn't expect it to come so soon. But here it is. Battle Training.

All Might burst into the door declaring we are having battle training, and brought out our hero costumes because looking good is an integral part of being a hero. My costume wasn't super flashy just something my Mom and Dad threw together. Defensive, light... and very green.

A brief explanation is that it's a baggy combat suit, with kevlar padding on my chest, and legs. I also had the Legendary Bat and Holy Fry Pan strapped to my back and waist. I also had straps that hold my secret weapons for this combat exercise.

Once we got our costumes we were told to go to Training Ground Beta, and once we got out of the long tunnel I took a good look at everyone's costu- Wait a minute.

"Yaoyorozu... what is that?" I asked as she looked at her outfit.

"It's my hero costume." She said with honesty.

"More like a lack of a costume!" I exclaimed as I poked her in the exposed belly, "There is no protection! What if some street thug shot you in the chest, you would die! In this day and age no hero dies by guns anymore! This is horrible!"

"But I need exposed skin to use my Quirk." She rebutted.

I sighed and opened the 4th pouch and pulled out a capsule. Thank goodness Dad is friends with David Shield, or else this would be a pain to carry. I pushed the button and revealed a cloak, "Here, put this on."

...

...

"How will this resist gun shots?" Yaoyorozu asked as she put it on.

"Simple, Rob!" I yelled out.

"Beep beep!" He beeped as she pulled out his laser.

All Might stood at attention, "Young Mi-"

*PEW*

He fired the laser at Yaoyorozu, and there was no damage to the cloak.

"H-Huh?" She asked as she looked at the impact area... nothing.

"That cloak is special, one of a kind. While not indestructable, it's pretty dang hard to destroy, and should it get damaged the suit will regenerate in about a day due to special nanomachines. We tried to shorten the time it takes to regenerate, but couldn't without sacrificing some of the defenses. " I explained.

"B-But why give it to me?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to lose my co-worker." I said, "Anyway with that you can create your stuff without having so much exposed skin. It also helps with secrecy."

"I... thanks." She said as she looked at the cloak, "You even got my color."

"It was a one in 10 million chance... hey, 10 million! That means I'm destined to win the money." I said.

Not that I need destiny anyway.

"Hah! You're not going to beat him Deku!" Bakugou yelled.

I ignored him because All Might reigned the conversation back. "Ahem, now before we continue, we have a special announcement from our esteemed Principal!" All Might introduced as Principal Nezu walked up.

"Good afternoon students! Now it has come to my attention, that some of you have made a competition. Now here at U.A competitions are an integral part of learning. And as such, we shall honor that competition. Would Todoroki and Midoriya please step up." He said as we stepped up. Principal what are you doing?

"Now this exercise will be a pair exercise consisting of a hero team and a villain team. Now which one of you-"

"I want to be the villain team." I said.

"You don't even know what it entails." Todoroki said.

"If it gives me a building immediately then it doesn't matter." I said.

"I approve." Principal Nezu said, "But since you chose the role first, Todoroki gets first pick of an ally."

...

...

"I pick Yaoyorozu." Todoroki said.

I expected that. He probably thinks Yaoyorozu has some sort of information on me and my weapons. As much as I wanted to tell her about them along with my plans for New Leaf, she said she had to leave right after the interview. Turns out that was the best possible outcome for me.

"Very well, Midoriya?" Principal Nezu asked.

"I don't need one." I said.

"I know you don't, but take one so we can balance out the teams." Principal Nezu said.

"Fine..." I said as I looked at the others. "Koda."

He looked at me shocked, "I approve." Principal Nezu announced, "All Might you may explain the exercise now."

"Very well!" All Might yelled before pulling out a script.

Basically heroes are tasked with capturing the villains with 'capture tape' or capturing the weapon. The villains are tasked with capturing the heroes, or defending the weapon for 15 minutes. After the explanation was over All Might led us over to the first building. He told us that we should embody what it means to be a villain, and he would stop the match should things get hairy. After that we headed up to the weapon's location.

... I took a deep breath.

It's showtime.

...

***Todoroki's P.O.V***

"You don't know anything?" I asked.

"No, all he told me was his plans for New Leaf, nothing about his equipment aside from the ones we know about his bat and his pan." She explained.

...

...

"Well doesn't matter." I said as All Might yelled that we could begin, "Because we already won." I said as I placed a hand on the wall. I don't want the money, just want to show the others that I am the best one here... I have to be the best one here.

"Stay out here, I'll be back." Once the building was frozen over I headed inside. After checking all of the rooms I made it to the fifth floor, and found Midoriya alone struggling to get out. It's rather comedic.

"Sorry." I apologized as I dodged a swing from his golden bat. Gold, so gauche. "But we're in completely different league-"

*Bzzt*

I pulled my hand back once a purple forcefield enveloped the weapon.

"What did you think? I think my acting deserves an Oscar." I turned to see Midoriya... smiling?

"Why are you smiling? In case you haven't noticed, you're stuck to the ground." I said.

"I know, but you're running out of options." He said.

"I only need one option. To freeze you and Koda." I said.

"And what would that do you?" He asked as I stopped, "The objective is to use the capture tape, because it's supposed to represent those Quirk suppressing handcuffs police officers use to capture villains."

"Okay... your point?" I asked.

"Okay, think of this as a real life scenario." Midoriya stated, "Say you froze me right here and now. Your options would be to drag me out of that door or throw me out the window. If you drag me out the door you have to carry me down 5 flights of stairs, Rob and Koda are no where to be found, so without that information you could be dragging me into a trap. Say you throw me out the window there are two outcomes with that plan. The ice breaks and I escape, or I die. And a hero killing a villain. Sounds like something your dad would do-"

*SLAM*

"Don't. Comapre me. To. Hi-"

*Click*

"Checkmate." I said.

*BANG*

"YOUNG TODOROKI!" All Might yelled as I staggered back and felt my stomach... no blood, but there's this? I pulled it out of my body... a needle?

"Tranqualizer dart." Midoriya said.

... Drowzy...

"Lasts 10 minutes." He added.

... No.

I... can't.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Once he collapsed onto the floor All Might talked to me on my earpiece.

"Young Midoriya, what was that?" All Might asked.

"Tranq Gun." I said, "I made it during my Support Session, I want that 10 million."

...

...

"Principal Nezu said he allows it... and is laughing." All Might said sounding... rather scared.

"Okay." I said as I smashed the ice with the Legendary Bat and captured him with the tape. However, as I got close Yaoyorozu was yelling into his earpiece.

"Todoroki! Todoroki are you there?!" She asked.

I took the earpiece out of his ear, "He's unconscious. Just you vs Koda and I."

"What do you- gah!" She exclaimed as All Might appeared onto the announcer.

"Young Todoroki and Young Yaoyorozu have been captured. The Villain Team WINS!" He yelled.

"Nice Job Koda, nice job Light." I praised before hoisting Todoroki over my shoulder.

Time to debrief.

...

"Now, I do believe that Young Midoriya is the MVP of this match." All Might said.

"Yeah, he took out Todoroki." Kirishima said.

"Yeah with his forcefield, that's not fair..." Ashido pouted.

"If he would have fought Todoroki one on one he wouldn't have won-"

"I did." I replied.

"Yeah, but without your gadgets." Kaminari replied.

"Young Kami-"

"No, All Might let him finish." I said.

...

...

"W-Well, your gadgets are... unfair?" Kaminari asked now unsure of himself.

"So you're saying that gadgets... that I made myself mind you, are unfair. But powers that you all got by luck and genetics isn't?" I asked.

"W-Well that's-"

"Exactly what you said. And exactly what Asui and a lot of you think." I said, which made everyone shift uncomfortably. "So you have no physical right to say that my gadgets are unfair. Because I had to work my butt off to create them, and you all were gift wrapped your Quirks."

"So what? Are you jealous of your lack of a Quirk?" Bakugou asked.

"No." I said simply, "I was heart broken as a kid, and the bigoted bullies in Primary and Junior High were complete jerks, but I eventually learned... that I don't need a power to be great. Having a power to hone, along with all the other stuff I plan to do... would be a waste of time."

"Now that's-"

"Exactly how I feel." I said, "So if you think I'm below all of you because I don't have a Quirk... then you're exactly what sickens me about this society."

"Now that's over the li-"

"Is it?" This time the Principal asked which silenced Iida, "Because I can assure you, Mr. Midoriya is the same... if not more of a hero than any of you. Not just because of his intellect, but his quick thinking, his planning, and above all else, his dedication and drive. There is a reason why he got the top scores in not only the Hero Course exam, but the Support and Business Course exams."

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You can get into more than one?!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Correct, he noticed this and leaped into action. It's about time I introduce you to the sole student of Class 1-IM. Izuku Midoriya." Principal Nezu said.

...

...

"I-I would have appreciated it if you left that secret." I muttered.

"But why?! Why do you need to do all of them?!" Tooru asked.

"So I can take over New Leaf." I responded simply, which quieted the whole class down, "New Leaf has been my life. The place I would go to whenever I needed a pick me up from school. In New Leaf our motto is 'The Place Where You Can Be a New You'. Of course our reputation has been dragged through the mud by those who shall not be named. But it's my duty to restore New Leaf to it's former glory and take it beyond. As well as become the first Quirkless person to be a pro hero, as well as become the Symbol of Peace."

"Okay that's-"

"An admirable string of goals to have, Young Midoriya!" All Might said while clasping my shoulders, "Quirk or no Quirk, you have shown us incredible skill during this past month." I smiled.

"Thank you All Might."

That was all I could say on the matter.

...

The other matches were going on, but in all honesty I couldn't care less. I was hoping they would be different from the bullies back at my old schools. But turns out I was wro-

"Midoriya."

I turned to see, "Oh, hey Todoroki."

He didn't say anything but bowed, "You won." He stated.

... Okay this is getting awkward fast, "Y-You don't have to apologize."

"But I do owe you 10 million yen. I'll bring it to you tomorrow." He said.

H-He was serious?! How many students in our class are rich?! "Y-You don't have to-"

"But I do have to, we made a bet didn't we?" He asked.

...

...

"Well yeah but-"

"Then I will give you the money tomorrow." He said before walking away, "But don't take it easy. I will beat you, using only my left side."

T-That was strange. But... I have 10 million yen to play with, but I feel bad about taking it, even if he was rich. Wait a minute... good idea.

I stepped outside and pulled out my phone, "Hey, Mr. Uraraka?" I asked.

"Oh Midoriya, how are you today?" Mr. Uraraka asked. He is our main contractor, he and my Dad go way back, he scratches our back we scratch his.

"Good, so I have a job for you." I said.

"Oh good, we've been a little strapped for funds lately." He muttered.

"Well this job is worth..." I paused, we need funds for the actual flower shop... "7 million." I said.

"PFBBBBT!"

He must have been drinking water on the other end.

"WHAT?!" He asked.

"Honey what was that?!" That must be Mrs. Uraraka.

"Honey! Midoriya has a job worth 7 million!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed at about the same volume and pitch as Mr. Midoriya.

"W-What could you possibly need?!" Mr. Uraraka asked.

"Just an expansion for New Leaf, we're planning on opening a flower shop." I explained.

"A-And you just want us to do that? Nothing else?" He asked.

"No that's it." I said.

"B-But why? That job is worth... about 2 million at most." Mr. Uraraka asked.

"It's a thank you for all you've done for us." I said, "It's not much, but it should keep you on easy street for about a few months."

"NOT MUCH?!" Mr. Uraraka asked... before he paused, "Wait a second... just how did you get that money?"

"Oh that." I said, "One of my classmates challenged me to a fight, he bet 10 million. He lost so I have 10 million to use on New Leaf, I'm saving 3 million for capital for the flower shop and the coffee shop, bakery hybrid. But we don't have the money right now, he's going to give it to me tomorrow."

"T-That's fine! We'll start working on it tomorrow, oh I can't wait to tell Ochako, bye, and thank you Midoriya!" He exclaimed.

"No, thank you. Bye!" I said before hanging up.

Man... playing Robin Hood is fun.

...

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Man... what a day." I muttered as I slammed onto my bed. I need a na-

*BRING*

Huh?! Who- Oh dad! I picked up my phone and answered, "Hi Daddy-"

"Ochako, we got a job 7 million!" Dad exclaimed.

"W-WHAT?!" I exclaimed as well.

"I know right! It was from our old friends, the Midoriyas, we told you about them when you were younger remember?" He asked.

Midori- "Oh shit..."

"Language!" Dad yelled.

"I-I'm sorry... but one of my classmate's last name is Midoriya..." I muttered.

"Oh you know him?" Dad asked.

"Yeah... we were just talking about how he shouldn't even be in the Hero Course because he's Quirkless... and oh my god I have to go see him" I yelled.

"Ochako wai-"

*Beep*

I-I have to go! What was his store called, New Leaf?

...

...

Okay, it's not far. Just a train ride away. I picked up my bag and took off.

To New Leaf.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"And then he spat out his water-"

*Ding Ding*

"Oh a customer, Hi welcome to New-"

"I'M SORRY!" A brown haired girl- Oh wait a minute.

"Oh Uraraka, how are you?" I asked.

...

...

"Y-You're not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"B-Because the others said you can't do it, b-because you're Quirkless. A-And... I agreed with them, but didn't say anything. And then you gave my dad the biggest job we've ever had... for 3 times the amount just because." She exclaimed... and she was crying, "S-So... Sorry!"

...

...

"Stand up straight." I said as I walked over to her.

"H-Huh?" She said as she stood up. Once she did I brought her into a hug. "H-Huh?!"

"Want a cup of coffee and some cookies?" I offered, "It's on the house."

"W-Why are you so nice?! I thought you would be angry!" She exclaimed.

"Their words hurt, I'll admit. But here at New Leaf, we believe people can change." He said, "Opinions... like people change. All it takes, is one act of kindness."

...

...

She looked at me, before burying her face into my apron, "H-How are you so nice?!" She exclaimed while crying.

"I... get asked that all the time." I muttered, for once I'm glad we barely get any customers. Because this would be really awkward.

She kept crying for a few minutes before she wiped her eyes and blew her nose on my apron... it was stained with tears anyway. "H-How can I repay you?"

...

...

"Oh I know!" I exclaimed, "You can work for us!"

...

...

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"You can work for us! We can always use more hands." I restated.

"I-I said how could I repay you. How is giving me a job repaying you?" She asked.

"By helping us around the store. With the new addition coming in soon we need all the help we can get. We were lucky to get this lot. It was expensive as heck, but now we have creative freedom to expand." I explained, "I have big dreams for this place, but we have to start one step at a time. But with you here along with Yaoyorozu, the process will speed up immensely. So... please?"

"Shouldn't you... I don't know? Interview her first?" Dad commented.

"She's the daughter of Mr. Uraraka, he'll put a good word in for her." I responded.

"Alright, it's your funeral when your mother gets back." He muttered.

"So?" I asked.

"I... I accept." She said.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Then I remembered

"Oh! The initiation drink!"

...

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

It tastes like... kindness.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Alright! Let the first New Leaf meeting commence!" I exclaimed, since I have Class 1-IM all to myself, we established the classroom as the New Leaf headquarters. "Now that Todoroki has given me the money... to which Yaoyorozu put in a super secure impenetrable box." I said pointing to the metal box covered in locks and chains, "We need to discuss how to budget the money."

"We have 3 million yen in capital after we spend 7 million of it on the expansion of the Flower Shop." Yaoyorozu stated.

"Speaking of... what do we name it?" Uraraka asked.

"Name it?" I asked.

"What do you call the coffee shop bakery hybrid?" Uraraka asked.

"... New Leaf?" I asked, "We don't really name the stores, we just called it New Leaf as an umbrella term. In fact this is the first expansion in our history."

"So you never thought about expanding?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Not before I popped up." I said, "Mom and Dad were content with keeping it a coffee shop, but humored my idea of expansion, and now here we are."

"But still... we need some names!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Well, we'll talk about that idea at a later time. For now we're talking about budgeting, and class starts in 10 minutes." Yaoyorozu said.

"Well the flower shop is a newer store, but flowers and plants aren't as expensive as ingredients and equipment for the bakery and coffee store. So a 2:1 split should suffice. 2 million to the coffee shop and 1 million to the flower shop." Yaoyorozu stated.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But we still need someone who is knowledgeable in the art of plants. As well as someone who is willing to supply the store." Uraraka said.

"Someone knowledgeable in the art of plants." I muttered to myself, "Well none of us in 1-A are in anyway knowledgeable in that department... wait a minute!"

"What?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"1-B! I know someone there who can help!" I exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"W-Wait Midoriya!"

...

"1-B!" I yelled as I slammed open the door.

"GAAH!" Some guy with weird eyes exclaimed... and turned himself into metal? Oh that's Tetsutetsu! "W-Who are you?!"

"Someone... Oh there you are!" I exclaimed as I walked over to the girl with green hair.

"Uh... H-Hello?" She asked.

"Hi! Are you in anyway knowledgeable in flowers?" I asked.

"Uh... That's-"

"And what's it too you?" Tetsutetsu asked, getting in my face.

"What's going on- Oh, hello Midoriya, is it time for you to come into our class today?" Mr. King asked.

"You know him?!" Everyone, including Uraraka and Yaoyorozu asked.

"... I don't know?" I asked, "Principal Nezu hasn't told me the schedule with the Hero Course, mainly my schedule for Support and Business Courses, I'm just here to ask Shiozaki if she was knowledgeable in flowers." I said.

"You know her?!" Everyone yelled.

"You know me?" Shiozaki asked.

"Yeah! Anyway, we have a flower shop opening in about a week. But... we don't know anything about flowers. So we need help." I explained.

"Interesting, but Mr. Midoriya, it's time for Business Lessons!" A voice I know all too well yelled behind me.

"P-Principal Nezu!" I exclaimed, "B-But!"

"In fact, you're going to be late, Cementoss?" He asked as Cementoss walked in and hoisted me over his shoulder.

"Cementoss you Judas!" I exclaimed. as Mr. Aizawa walked in.

"And you two, class is starting." He said as he wrapped his capture weapon around them and dragged them away with me.

"B-Bye!" I exclaimed as we split off.

Dang it! My prospect has been snatched from me by Principal Nezu's schedule. Fine...

Lunch it is.

...

"And... done!" Hatsume exclaimed, "This... will be the best invention yet."

"Oh most definitely." I replied, before the bell rang, "But it's time for lunch! I need to get my newest worker!" I yelled before speeding off.

I was rushing towards the cafeteria... only to hear light mumbling. It's coming from 1-B's homeroom. Looking inside, I saw Shiozaki looking deeply into a book. The Holy Bible.

"Hmm..." She hummed to herself as she scanned the page before turning it.

I was confused... until I saw the sign on the door. 'Bible Club, join today'. Wow, no one has joined except her. Which sucks because religions are cool.

"I'm sorry what?"

Did I say that outloud?

"Yes, yes you have." Shiozaki replied.

... Dang it.

"But anyway, you think religions are cool?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said as I walked over to the desk next to hers, "I don't follow them by any means. But they're cool to learn about. In fact my dad brought me a copy of the Bible from his time in the States. It was a bit hard to read at first, but I learned."

Her eyes lit up, "N-No one has ever taken an interest in the religions of the Pre-Quirk era. I follow Christianity, as does my family."

"That's cool!" I exclaimed, "I just love learning about them, Christianity, Islam, Buddism, they're just... so interesting you know? They have so many things to do, so many Taboos, and I just want to learn all of them."

"My sentiments exactly!" She exclaimed, "Most of the student body view religions as just extra sets of rules and lose interest immediately."

"Which is extremely narrow minded!" We both exclaimed.

...

...

"Oh! That reminds me." She stated after a few seconds of silence, "You said something about a flower shop?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot." I said, "My store, 'New Leaf' is expanding to have a flower shop. However, we have zero knowledge about flowers."

"So you believe I would hold such knowledge?" She asked.

"Yeah... so do you?" I asked.

"I... know a thing or two." She said.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"But..."

There is always a but.

"My parents own a flower shop as well. And I'm currently their only employee." She said.

"Oh..."

"So I apologize, but I cannot join your New Leaf." She said.

"Disappointed, but that's fine!" I exclaimed, "I can just learn the stuff on my own."

"I see..." She said.

"But... I would still like to join your Bible Club."

"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "I can only research so much, and hearing the views of someone else will help... if you'll have me of cour-"

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug, "I am happy to have you."

Girl hug me! No... calm down, she's just happy that someone is joining her club.

I returned the hug, but then the alarm blared, A Level 3 Security Breach?

"We have to evacuate, come." Shiozaki said. I nodded and followed her down.

Turns out... it was the demons of the world, also known as the Public Media, storming the gates of Normandy to get an interview. The police soon arrived and handled the situation. But something seems... off. The Press wouldn't destory a gate that is meant to protect students, or else their repuation would be as ruined as the gate they destroyed. Which means... someone did it for ulterior motives.

Once we were ushered back to our classrooms. I was told that I would be joining not only Class 1-A but also Class 1-B for a joint USJ training session. I've got a bad feeling about this... in fact, I think we need to bust it out. I pulled out my phone and dialed my partner.

"Hatsume?" I asked.

"Midoriya? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing... but I think something will be wrong soon. Can you get Project Alpha ready?" I asked.

"... Okay, I'll get that ready for you." She said.

"Thanks." I said as I hung up.

I hope to all that is good we don't need it.

...

"I have something to ask you Midoriya." Asui said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You seem stressed." She said.

Because I am stressed.

"Probably because we're doing rescue training, can't really do much without a Quirk."

Ignore them Izuku, we have bigger problems to deal with. Whomever broke into U.A will probably attack us at the USJ. Even with Project Alpha, Light, the Legendary Bat, the Holy Fry Pan, Rebellion, and Ebony and Ivory who knows how we can deal with them, hell for all I know they could be weaklings hoping to make a statement and showing off all I can do would be a death sentence. And all of them probably don't know it's comi-

"MIDORIYA!"

"WHAT?!" I snapped.

"Answer the question."

"Don't care." I said as I looked at Uraraka and Yaoyorozu, if anything... I'm saving them first and foremost.

"But-"

"Stop messing around, we're here." Mr. Aizawa said, "Focus up."

"Yes sir."

...

Thirteen is leading this along with Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King. Thirteen was giving a lecture about Quirk safety and how they can be used to kill. But I had other plans.

A purple swirl appeared at the plaza, it's show time. "Light, survey the area." She nodded and took off, once she was gone I pressed my earpiece, "Initiate Project Alpha."

"Beep bee *Bzzt*" The communications were cut off... but I got my message through.

"Midoriya, what's happ-"

"Villains." I said as I pulled out my Legendary Bat and Holy Fry Pan, and then I began walking towards the stairs.

"Midoriya! Get back-"

Before I can respond, Light landed on my shoulder. "Koda, translate."

_"She says there are 30 of them in each area."_ He signed.

"Well those I don't care about. For now I need to take down the ones in the plaza." I said.

"What's this I?" Mr. Aizawa asked, "You, stay here."

"And what?" I asked Mr. Aizawa, "From what I can tell that purple mist guy is the one who can warp people anywhere. Their plan is to spread us out and pick us off."

"And taking on the 50 plus villains in the plaza is a better alternative?!" Mr. King asked.

"Yes." I said, "Because I'm more comfortable on solid ground than in the rain, in a flood, in a fire, and in unstable ground."

"But-"

"This conversation is getting us nowhere!" I exclaimed as I turned back towards the villains, "Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Koda, Shiozaki?" I asked.

"Yes?" Yaoyorozu spoke for those 4.

"Out of everyone here. I care about you 4 the most." I said, "So it would make me really happy if you stayed alive."

And then... I ran down the stairs, much to the staff and the other's yells to stop. I have to buy Rob time.

"So, a small fry wants to take us all on?" One female villain scoffed.

"We don't know his Quirk, so don't underestimate him. Especially since he came down here alon-"

*SLAM*

"Midoriya, when we get out of this... we're having a talk." Mr. Aizawa said... sounding extremely angry, but now isn't the time to think about that. "I'll handle the Long Range fighters, you handle everyone else."

"Got it." I said as we stood back to back.

"Heh, alright kid... I'll take you on!" One of them yelled as he rushed at me. He has 4 legs, speed and kicks most likely.

"However." I said as I dodged one of his kicks, "Cripple one and he goes down." I said as I swung my Legendary Bat at his ankle as hard as I could. Giving off a loud cracking sound as he fell over, leaving him open to be knocked out with a strong blow to the head. He'll be fine.

"They're just small time villains. They are worried about quantity over quality." I told Eraserhead as he took out 15 other villains as I told him that.

"Makes sense." He replied as he stopped using his Quirk, resulting in his hair falling back down. But still... what are they here for? What do they have to gain from throwing away pawn villains? A message? Sure, but at the cost of this many pawns? No. Killing? Most likely. But who? That big guy is probably their weapon, but if they were after any old pro then he wouldn't be necessary... unless.

"All Might." I said, which got Mr. Aizawa's attention, "They want to kill All Might."

"Impressive." The blue haired hand villain said, "We are here to kill All Might, but he's not here..." He said as he raised a hand, causing the other villains to stop and move out of the way, as the muscle villain started to walk towards us and the mist villain to disappear, "But since he's not here... we'll have to deal with you two."

The muscle villain then disappeared, only to reappear right in front of us. He's fast! "Now who is first?"

"I-"

"I will." I said.

"Midoriya!" Mr. Aizawa said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Against that?! And you don't even have a Quirk!" Mr. Aizawa exclaimed.

I shook my head and gripped the Holy Fry Pan on my right hand, "Quirks would weigh me down anyway."

...

...

"Geh... hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as the muscle villain punched Mr. Aizawa away. "Very well, if you have a deathwish. Nomu... get him."

"GRAAAAAAHHH!" He roared as he pulled back for a punch, but I blocked him with the pan. I skidded back a few meters, but the pan withstood the force.

"What? Is that the best you got?" I asked as I rushed after the 'Nomu'.

"Hmph, not bad kid. You might have some merit. Still weak though!" The hand villain exclaimed as the Nomu started getting serious. I took a swing at it, only for it to dodge my attack, knock the pan away, and grip my neck. "Now Nomu, kill-"

*BOOOOOM*

"WE ARE HERE!"

"We?" The hand villain asked as the Nomu let me go.

"Hehe... it's here." I said.

"What's here?" Mr. Aizawa asked as he hobbled towards me.

"Ladies and gentleman!" I exclaimed as I heard something jump into the air, "The moment we've been waiting for!"

*SLAM*

"The pride of U.A High! And the greatest invention yet by myself and my partner!"

*Fwoosh*

"ROB! ALPHA MODE!"

"AS WELL AS I!"

*SLAM*

"ALL MIGHT!"

"Creator, are you alright?" Rob asked. Fully functional voice acting, along with a durable and light body.

"I'm fine Rob, and I'm glad to see Project Alpha is a resounding success." I said.

"This is thanks to you and Hatsume." He replied, "Thanks to you two I am now beautiful."

"That's right, Young Rob." All Might said as he got ready, "Because we are here, to fight! Young Midoriya, you get back and survey the area, the gas villain spread your classmates around excluding some from 1-A and 1-B."

"I'll get a status update on them." I said as I turned towards the stairs and began running. Once I was a safe distance away the battle began. Sounds of fists colliding, and bodies slamming echoed throughout the USJ, but I didn't look back. I have faith in All Might, Mr. Aizawa, and Rob.

They will win.

...

"What happened?" I asked as I rushed towards the others. The door was blown open probably from All Might and Rob's entrance.

"Everyone was s-scattered." A short girl with a brown bob haircut, Kinoko Komori, stuttered as Light landed on my shoulder. Thank goodness Koda is still here.

_"She says that all of the other students are stranded in the other areas fighting off villains. Yaoyorozu is at the Mountain Zone, Shiozaki is at the Fire Zone, and Uraraka is at the Landslide Zone." _He signed.

"What about everyone else?" Ashido asked.

_"They're scattered as well they are all currently fighting off villains."_ He signed.

"GO BEYOND!"

*SLAM*

"PLUS ULTRA!"

I turned to see All Might blasting the muscle villain away, and Rob unleasing a massive laser beam incinerating it, leaving no trace of it ever existing. Hatsume clearly went overboard with it.

Once the big bad guy was taken care of, All Might rushed towards the hand villain to stop him. However, the mist villain warped himself and the hand villain away before he could catch them. However, he swiftly took out all of the villains at the plaza.

"Creator!" I turned to see Rob rushing towards me.

"Rob, The others are scattered around the different areas. We have to-"

"We, have to get them you mean."

I turned to see, the entirety of the U.A Staff!

"Sorry we couldn't be here Mr. Midoriya, but I'm glad you had the keen intellect to suspect something would happen." Principal Nezu said.

"Y-You knew this would happen?!" Ashido asked.

"It was a hunch." I replied, "That was the reason why I was so nervous on the bus."

And I'm so glad everything worked out.

...

The staff cleared out the remaining villains, and the other students were evacuated outside to safety.

"Midoriya!"

Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Shiozaki rushed towards me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"That was extremely wreckless!" Yaoyorozu yelled.

"Not true." Principal Nezu said which garnered the attention of everyone. "He expected there'd be an attack, and he planned for this moment. Him walking towards the villains was all apart of his plan, isn't that right Mr. Midoriya?"

...

...

"It wasn't... entirely a part of my plan." I said.

"YOU PLANNED ALL OF THIS?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"No, I just had a loose plan." I said, "I didn't know how many villains there were, nor did I know about the muscle villain. I just brought out the big guns just in case."

"Huh." Power Loader said as he looked at Rob Alpha Mode, "So this is what you and Hatsume have been working on... impressive."

"We had to keep it hidden. Rob is a part of my arsenal after all." I said as he deformed the helmet and flew out, deactivating the suit and causing it to then deform down into a small cube. To which I picked up and put it into my pocket, "But the field test is a rousing success."

"But why did you rush into danger? Wasn't that dangerous?" Asui asked.

"Sure it was dangerous." I said, "But that's why I did it."

"Ribbit?" She asked.

"A hero can't just twiddle their thumbs and hope a stronger hero comes. So I jumped into action and did all I could do. Fight and protect." I said, "As far as I was concerned... the lives of my nakamas came first."

"N-Nakamas?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, you're my allies, my crew. I won't let anything happen to you 4." I said.

"And what about us?" Kaminari asked.

...

...

"Anyway." I said ignoring Kaminari's statement, "Now that everyone is okay, we should go back."

"Correct!" Principal Nezu said, "Now come along everyone, time to go back to U.A!"

Everyone headed back... but Shiozaki didn't walk as fast as the rest of us. That's concerning.

"Hey Shiozaki, what's wro-"

"You called me a Nakama." She said.

"Okay? What about it?" I asked.

"But I told you I couldn't join you in New Leaf..." She added.

"Okay? What about it?" I asked again.

"T-Then shouldn't I not be one of your Nakamas?" She asked.

"No, you should be." I said, "Because you're still my friend. And if you're my friend, then you're my Nakama regardless."

"B-But I-"

"Don't think about it too hard." I said, "You'll give yourself a headache at this rate."

...

...

"Okay." She said.

"Now come on! The buses are going to leave us behind!" I exclaimed.

She smiled, "Okay."

...

***Shiozaki's P.O.V***

"Mother... father?" I asked as I entered my home.

"Yes Ibara?" Mother asked as she looked at me from her chair.

"I... I would like to resign." I said.

...

...

"For whatever reason?" She asked.

"Because... Becasue I want to help... my nakama's shop." I said.

"Your nakama?" She asked.

"Yes, I found a friend in U.A, he has interests in religions... mainly for learning the diversity of religions. He wasn't saying that to convince me to join, his interests in genuine. However, he still wants me to work for his flower shop his store is opening." I said.

"Then why don't you go?" Dad asked as he walked in.

"B-Because we're short handed in our store-"

"Actually... we hired two more workers whilst you were at school." Mom said.

...

...

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"We want you to focus on your studies... or find somewhere you can be happier." Dad said, "Now go work for your nakama."

I know he is teasing, but I nodded and rushed out. To New Leaf.

*Ding Ding*

"Hello welcome to New- Shiozaki?" Oh Uraraka.

"I am here to apply for the position in the Flower Shop." I said.

"How many workers is Izuku going to bring?!" A man I assume to be his father exclaimed.

"Don't be like that dear!" A woman with green hair exclaimed as she walked towards me... must be his mother "Come this way for the interview process."

... I'm moderately terrified.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"YOU DRANK IT?!" I exclaimed.

"Y-Yes... is something wrong?" All Might asked.

"Yes! That stamina potion wasn't complete. It was a prototype, and has numerous side effects!" I exclaimed.

...

...

"What kind of side-effects?" All Might asked.

"Well... there's itchiness."

All Might started scratching himself.

"Sore throat."

"Chh, kmm!" He coughed.

"Profuse sweating."

"I-Is it hot in here?"

"Extreme thirst."

All Might picked up his water jug and downed it in one sitting.

"And lastly... intense drowzyness."

*SLAM* *Snore*

And All Might passed out.

"Well there's that." Mr. Aizawa said before looking at me, "But next time you have a hunch about villains attacking, tell me."

"G-Got it sir." I replied.

"Now go home and rest." Principal Nezu said.

"Yes sir."

...

*Ding Ding*

"I'm ho- Shiozaki?!" I asked as I saw Shiozaki... wearing a New Leaf apron.

"Meet your newest co-worker!" Mom exclaimed.

"But I thought you couldn't?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Mother and father hired new workers, they allowed me to work here." She said.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, but then realization sunk in, "But the flower shop won't be up and running for at least a week."

...

...

Man... chatting with Uraraka and Yaoyorozu wasn't this awkward.

"Well I should be going, I shall come by at 9:00 tomorrow." She said as she took off her apron.

"O-Okay! Bye!" I exclaimed as she left. Once she was gone I collapsed onto an empty chair.

"So... any more employees you want to tell me about?" Mom quipped.

"No, none I know of yet." I replied.

"The way you said yet, worries me." She said back.

"I know isn't it great?!"

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"What to do in my day off?" I asked myself.

The school gave us a day off to recuperate from the villain attack. Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Shiozaki didn't come in today, well more so I told them not to come in today. They needed a break after fighting off villains all day yesterday, and it's not like we get much customers anyway. Just our loyal customers mainly.

A-Anyway what do I do-

*tug tug*

"Izuku?" Eri was tugging my shirt.

"Oh Eri!" I exclaimed as I kneeled down to her level, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just don't know what to do today." She said.

"Well I don't know ei-"

"Izuku!" Mom called out as she handed me... a plastic wrapped plate of cookies? "Can you deliver these to... you know who?"

"Wait, really?" I asked, "What's the occasion?"

"It's her birthday."

That's all she needed to say.

"I'm on it!" I exclaimed, "Oh I should make her my mocha as well. Eri want to come with me?"

"Umm... yes!" She exclaimed.

"Well go get dressed, I'll work on the mocha." I said.

"Okay!"

...

"Excuse me, Mrs. Todoroki, you have a pair of visitors." The nurse said as she stood aside for us.

"Auntie Rei!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Izuku." She said before looking at Eri, "Who is that?"

"Oh my little sister Eri." I said before looking at her, "Eri, introduce yourself."

She walked away from my legs and bowed, "Hi, my name is Eri Midoriya."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rei Todoroki. A close friend of your mother and father." She greeted before looking at me, "So when did this happen?"

"Um... 4 weeks ago." I said.

"So adoption?" She asked.

"Yes, but Mom loves her so it works." I said with a smile, "Oh! Almost forgot." I said as I handed her the cookies and mocha, "Happy Birthday!"

Eri's eyes widened as she pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket, "H-Happy Birthday."

It was a little card made of construction paper, makers, and glitter. We stopped by the arts and crafts store on the way here.

Aunt Rei smiled and took all three of the gifts. "Thank you."

"Hmm... Oh! Your son is in my class." I said.

She looked at me shocked, "Oh... how... how is he?" She asked.

"He's... rather rude." I said bluntly.

"Oh... I apologize." She said.

"Why? It's not your fault." I said before pulling up a chair, "This is all that horrible Endeavor's fault. His thirst for power and being number one single handedly ruined everything he touches. So it's not your fault don't think that it is."

...

...

She didn't respond, so I decided to keep going, "So anyway he was rather rude, but then again 90% of my class is extremely rude. Saying I shouldn't be a hero because I don't have a Quirk. So I made a bet with him worth 10 million that I can beat him in battle training."

"You did?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! And with that I'm making a flower shop for New Leaf." I said.

"Oh you won?" She asked.

"Yeah! Took a little bit of finesse but I won." I said, "But even with beating the 3rd strongest student they still think I'm weaker than them because I'm Quirkless... So I just gave up trying to impress them and decided to move on with my life."

"And that's what I respect about you. You... always move on." She muttered.

"Well why don't you?" I asked.

"It's not that simple." She replied, "I can't just walk away."

"Yes you can." I said, "Just join Mom, Dad, Eri, and I. My Mom's a lawyer she can break you out... legally."

"B-But what about your store's reputation, fighting the Number 2 Hero-"

"The Store's reputation has already been ruined by the Yaoyorozu's, so what's a few more hits going to do?" I asked.

"Completely destroy it." She said, "If you lose, and with his resources you will lose, then your store will probably be shut down and your hero career would be destroyed before it began."

"But it's worth it for my family!" I exclaimed.

"Give it time." She said calmly before placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'll be fine, you, Eri, Inko, and Hisashi remembering it's my birthday today is helping me enough. So don't worry about me."

...

...

"Okay... but I'm not happy about it." I said.

"I know, but it's the best thing you can do." She said, "But enough about me, tell me how's New Leaf doing?"

"Awesomely!" I exclaimed, "I said 90% of my class are complete jerks, but the other 10% are nice people, in fact 2 of them wanted to work in New Leaf."

"I thought the school doesn't allow students to have jobs outside of school?" Rei asked.

"Oh Principal Nezu doesn't care. So long their grades are fine they can do whatever they want." I said, "Anyway that's not the crazy part, we hired the daughter of the Yaoyorozus."

"Really?" She asked shocked at that statement.

"I know right?!" I asked, "I told her how her family ruined our business, and now she's working for us to atone for it. And then once I got the money another classmate joined the crew. Turns out she was the daughter of our main contractor, she was grateful for me giving them 7 million yen for a job that costs about 2 million, so much so that she asked what she could do to make up for it. And I said 'Well come work for us'. She was confused but accepted anyway. Uhh... Ooh-ooh! There was this one girl who is also a faithful Christian. I found her reading the Bible and we started talking about how religions have heavily decreased in fellowship with the uprising of Quirks, but we called that a waste of culture. So we were talking, and after the USJ incident with villains-"

"Speaking of, are you alright?" She asked.

"O-Oh yeah, I'm fine, and all of my Nakamas are fine. So we're fine!" I exclaimed, "So anyway, she talked to her parents, because she didn't want to work for us because she was the sole worker in her parent's flower shop. But as it turns out, her parents hired two more workers so she is now working for us now."

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah! We're growing stro-"

*Bzz Bzz*

It's a text, and it's from Mom.

#1 Mom: We have a rush of customers, come home quick.

"Mom says we got a rush of customers." I told Auntie Rei.

"Oh, well go and help her then." She said.

"Right, come on Eri, we gotta help Mom." I said.

"Okay! Bye Auntie!" She exclaimed before we rushed out towards the train station.

... We'll get her out.

...

***Rei's P.O.V***

"He will be the Symbol of Peace one day." I said as I took a sip of his 'World Famous Mocha'. I can, taste the warmth and kindness.

"He will most definitely become the Symbol of Peace."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"ALL MIGHT?!" I asked as I walked into the store.

"Oh, good afternoon Young Midoriya." All Might said as he took a sip of coffee, "I was in the neighborhood and decided to have some of New Leaf's coffee, and I must say, it's very delicious."

"T-Thank you for the compliment sir!" I exclaimed with a bow, but All Might laughed.

"Well I must be off!" He exclaimed before walking towards me, "I would like to talk to you after class tomorrow." He whispered before slapping my shoulder, "Now good luck with the rush Young Midoriya, but I must be off. Now, watch how a hero exits... like he's GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!" He yelled before rushing off... leaving me with a rabid fanbase along with info hungry press.

3...

2...

1...

"You, how are you related to All Might?!"

"Are you his sidekick?"

Divert the expectations! Fast!

"H-He's-"

"A sponsor!" Dad exclaimed.

N-Not what I was going for!

"A sponsor?" A newscaster asked.

"Yes, he loves our coffee, and comes here on his off days for a surge of energy. Today is one of those rare occasions where he comes in during his work hours." He explained.

I smiled and walked towards him, "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shilling customers." He replied, before looking at the customers.

"Now who wants to order something?"

...

Shilling... sucks!

Word soon got out that this place was, 'All Might's Favorte Coffee Shop' and soon many people came flooding here. Even with the Yaoyorozu's destroying our reputation, no one can raise a hand to the Symbol of Peace. But still the profits we made will go a long way towards our next expansion.

But do people have to be so rabid?! Like seriously! *Sigh* Remind me to get more cash registers.

"That wasn't so bad huh?" Dad asked.

"You were in your workshop during all of this!" I exclaimed, "I had to deal with them on my own!"

"Yeah, but look at all of these tips!" He exclaimed pointing towards the tip jar... jars.

"Yeah. I'll add them to the money safe later." I said as I closed up the store. But one thing is for certain.

Am I ever regretful that I let Uraraka, Momo, and Shiozaki take a day off.

...

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! IS HERE!" All Might yelled as he barged into my classroom of 1-IM.

"Oh All Might." I said as he walked towards me. "I would like to talk to you about something. If that's alright with you Principal?" He asked.

"Oh it's quite alright, I would like to hear this conversation as well." Principal Nezu said.

"Very well." All Might said as he entered the classroom and closed the door.

"Now... it's time I told you something, secretive."

...

Holy info bomb.

All Might told me the origin of his power, 'One for All' how it's a power stockpile Quirk that has been passed down for 8 generations. And now, he wants me to be the next wielder. And that's the very simplified explanation, like 95% of the info shortened to that sentences.

"So... what do you say?" He asked.

...

...

"I appreciate the offer All Might, it shows that you believe in my potential." I started, "But I'm here to be the first Quirkless hero, so I can show people that Quirkless doesn't mean weak. So I must decline." I said.

...

...

"HAHAHAHA!" He bellowed before slapping my shoulder, "That's what I like about you Young Midoriya, sticking to your guns that's good! And it's all your choice, looks like I'll have to look for another succe-"

"But if I may, I think I know of someone who would fit the bill." I said.

...

...

"And who might that be, Young Midoriya." All Might asked.

"... You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Melissa Shield have you?"

*End of Chapter*


	6. Chapter 6

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"MELISSA?!" All Might asked.

"I... assume you know her?" I asked.

"She's my niece!" All Might exclaimed, "Why do you think she is a good candidate."

"Well... it could be bias because David Shield is a close friend of my Dad, he's pretty much my uncle. Heck they visit on holidays. A-Anyway, everytime we get to talk she always talks about how she wanted to be a hero but she started learning from Uncle Shield to become a support designer because that's how she thinks she can be a hero, and thinks what I'm doing regardless of my Quirklessness is admirable, and she told me to win one for the home team." I said, "But... she is clearly heartbroken over the fact that she can't be a hero, and deep inside her, she still wants to be a hero. Well to that I say bologna, but Mr. Shield says she would be better suited to be a support designer."

"So you want her to have a Quirk so she can join you to become a hero." Principal Nezu answered.

"If her athleticism is a concern then don't let it be. I constantly egg her on to work out with me, ever since we were kids." I said, "I'd say she's about as fit as I am."

"But that's still not a good reason." All Might said.

"Then think about it like this." I started, "Based on what you told me, you're here to look for a successor. So out of everyone at the Hero Course... no, out of everyone here. Whose Quirks would blend well with One for All?"

...

...

"No one." I answered for them. "Super Strength with Ice, Explosion, Acid, Electricity, Sugar Rush, etc etc. None of them would mesh well with One for All, Sugar Rush maybe but moving on. Assuming you specifically kept your Quirk hidden, it's safe to assume you don't want people to know. So giving it to someone who is Quirkless... we can pass it off as one being a late bloomer. The fact that she is constantly working out, can be used to say that her body needed to be a certain way so she can use it safely. Quirks are constantly evolving, so that excuse will be bought instantly."

"But that's-"

"And in my personal opinion, I don't like most of the other students." I said bluntly, "They all counted me out because of my Quirklessness, and they think I'm below them because of that. Even with me showing that I am capable of great things. They believe they're above me just because they have a flashy power. Melissa will not have that ideaology, given the fact that she has been Quirkless for the entire 18 years she's been alive." I said.

"..."

"But le pièce de résistance, is her intellect. She's way more advanced than me interms of intellect, given the fact that she's the daughter of Uncle Shield. That with her skill at inventing, and her athleticism... thanks to me, she is basically the female version of me." I said, "And with that I am open to your rebuttal All Might."

...

...

"I... have no counter arguement." He conceded.

"Then it's settled, but if you would like, I can call her up so you can talk to her presonally." I offered.

"I... that would be best."

...

"Izuku?" Melissa asked.

"Hey Melissa, are you busy?" I asked.

"Classes are out, so no. Why what's up?" She asked.

"I AM HERE TO TALK TO MY NIECE!" All Might yelled as he rushed into shot.

"Uncle Might!" Melissa exclaimed, "How are you? And when are you going to visit?"

"S-Soon Melissa, but there is something I... need to talk to you about." He said becoming serious now.

"Okay?" She asked.

All Might then told her about One for All, like how he told me.

"O-Okay? But why tell me all of this?" Melissa asked.

"Because... Young Midoriya believes you are a worthy successor." All Might said.

"Me?! What about you?!" Melissa asked me, "You're the one who is currently in U.A, you're in the Hero Course, even when you're Quirkless!"

"But I know how much you want to be a hero." I said, "Melissa, you're smarter, better in terms of mechanical ability, and equal to my athletic ability. You're just as good of a successor as I am."

"Well then why don't you want it then?" Melissa asked.

"Because I have something to prove." I said, "I was told by many people and kids that I won't be a hero, some even said I couldn't even be a police officer because of my Quirklessness. Heck even my own classmates say I should just stick to business or Support. But I told them that I'll be a hero without a Quirk, because I wanted to show the world that Quirkless doesn't mean weak, genetics don't make people weak, their own minds makes them weak. That's why I don't want One for All."

"... But what about your other classmates?" She asked.

"In a simplified way, I don't like most of them." I said, "And even if I did, One for All doesn't fit well with most of them and it's imparative we keep One for All a secret. How are they going to explain how one got electricity and super strength and speed? Or with acid, or with explosions, or invisibility... you get my point." I said.

"So with me being Quirkless, it would make a good cover for One for All." She implied.

"Yes." I said, "I know I'm being selfish not abandoning my ideals to take this responsibility. And I'm being even more selfish dumping it onto you instead of swallowing my pride. But... I personally believe you are the best candidate I know... but know that it's all your choice."

...

...

"I..." She muttered before looking up, "I'll do it!"

I couldn't help but smile, "Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"But... what now?" Melissa asked, "I'm currently across the ocean in I-Island, I can barely be able to leave, even with our Christmas visits, it's paperwork hell for Dad."

"Oh that won't be a problem!" Principal Nezu said coming into frame, "For you see... I have connections at I-Island, we can bring you in Wednesday at the earliest!"

"But that's in two days?!" Melissa asked.

"I know, so you best start packing!" Principal Nezu said.

"N-Now hold on, shouldn't my father be here to listen-"

"I heard everything." A voice said as Uncle Shield walked into view.

"D-David!" All Might exclaimed.

"We're talking later." He said, "As for you. I approve of you going to U.A."

"Y-You are?! But what about the shop?" She asked.

"I'm sure Hisashi will give you the same amount of training I would give you." He said, "So when was it? Wednesday?"

"Yes sir!" Principal Nezu said.

"Then you will see her by then." He said, "Now let's go Melissa, we need to get you packed."

"Y-Yes dad! Sorry, bye Izuku, by Uncle Might!" She exclaimed before signing off.

...

...

"I think you're in trouble." I said.

"Yeah... I think I am too."

...

After that interview I was told that the Sports Festival is coming up. And I am not going to be with 1-A but my own class of 1-IM. Oh and I'm going to make a speech.

...

...

I'm making a speech?!

"I'm doomed." I told Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Shiozaki.

"You will be fine." Shiozaki said.

"Will I?" I asked.

"Yeah, just be yourself." Uraraka cheered.

"However, what we have here is an opportunity." Yaoyorozu said.

"An opportunity?" Shiozaki asked.

"Yes, the Business Course is allowed to sell items at the Sports Festival." Yaoyorozu said.

...

...

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, we should have a New Leaf stall there." Yaoyorozu finished.

"That's an amazing idea!" I exclaimed.

"But who would man it?" Shiozaki asked, "We're all going to be competing, so none of us are able to help out the store."

"I can ask Mom and Dad if they could close down the store for the day." I said.

"There we go!" Uraraka cheered.

"Not so fast, we still need approva-"

"I approve of this idea."

We all jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice. "P-Principal Nezu!"

"Yes, it is I, your esteemed principal. Here to announce that I approve of your idea of bringing New Leaf to the Sports Festival!" He said.

"Well that works." I said, "Now I need to convince my parents to close down the store for the day. It would also give Mr. Uraraka's crew a chance to work on the flower shop."

"However." A new voice, Mr. Aizawa, "Remember you still need to work on your training. We're being lenient with your work because you don't have a Quirk to work on. But that doesn't mean you can slack off and drag those three down with you. Keep training, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

...

Two days have passed, and after tough training, it's time. Time for Melissa's arrival! I have everything prepped, for her. I cleaned up the guest room for her and everything. All Might was also kind enough to get her some training equipment for One for All training.

*Vrrrm*

She's here!

*Ding Ding*

"I'm he-"

"MELISSA!" I exclaimed as I tackled her into a hug, "Hi."

...

...

"Snrk, hahahaha!" She started laughing before ruffling my hair, "Nice to see you cousin."

"And I AM HERE TO BRING HER HOME!" All Might yelled lifting us up off of the floor, "Let's take this somewhere more private shall we?"

"Yes sir!"

...

"Now... I do believe this should be secluded enough." All Might said before... deflating.

"Umm... is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

...

...

"Uncle Might... did you not tell him?" Melissa asked.

"I... might have neglected to tell him." He responded.

"Uncle Might!" Melissa yelled.

"I mean I know you got injured and all, but seriously?" I asked.

...

...

"Wait you knew about what?" All Might asked.

"Oh Rob told me." I said as Rob flew out of my hoodie pocket, "He scanned you and saw your wound. And surmized that you had about a 3 hour limit. So I carried the Stamina Potion should we need you and you used up your time limit. Good thing I did or else we might have been doomed in the USJ attack."

"W-Well, yes, I got injured during a fight. And this is my true form." All Might said, "Hence why I need to find a successor, because my time is limited in this world."

"Well we found one, and now we need to train her." I said.

"Exactly. Hence why I brought you out here." All Might said looking at the trash dump that was once a beach, "You see this place once was a beautiful beach front, but due to ocean currents and illegal dumping, it became a trash dump."

"So you want me to clean it?" Melissa asked.

"Yes." All Might said, "Your body is capable of withstanding One for All, which is impressive don't get me wrong."

"But I injure myself whilst using it." She says.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"There was a reason why we were late. In fact All Might flew over to I-Island to pick me up personally... and have a long talk with Dad. He's upset that he witheld this secret, but understood why. Anyway he examined me and said I was capable of holding One for All without it destroying my arms and legs. After the transfer and waiting a few hours we gave it a test run... and my arm was shattered from the punch."

...

...

"You said she was able to withstand One for All." I said.

"Yes I did." All Might said.

"But she broke her arm. So clearly while she can use One for All she is no where near the level you can use it at." I said.

"So what?" Melissa asked.

"Tone down the power output." I said, "And spread it all over your body. Pressure is equal to force times unit area. So if you use a small amount of force in a large area?"

"Then it'll be less pressure." Melissa finished, "A pressure I can manage."

"Atta girl! Now let's test out that theory." I urged.

It took a little while, but we noted that as of right now she is capable of using 10% of One for All. As blonde colored sparks surrounded her body. "I-It feels... awesome."

All Might laughed, "As it should."

It also took a little bit of time for her to get used to moving with the constant power usage. It's still awkward for her but she's learning. "Now try rushing around to pick up trash."

"But shouldn't I do it without using One for All?" Melissa asked.

"Quirks are like muscles, the more you use them the stronger they become." I said, "So use them a bunch, and we can workout at home."

"That's the plan anyway." All Might said, "Principal Nezu said that the only way you can be admitted into U.A is if you place high in the Sports Festival."

...

...

"How high are we talking?" I asked.

"At least the final 16." All Might said.

"H-How do I do that?!" Melissa asked nervous about that.

"We use their lack of information, and our abundance of information to our advantage." I said with a smile.

"W-What do you mean?" Melissa asked. I just smiled at her.

"It's about time I use Principal Nezu's assignments to my advantage."

...

"You made what?!" All Might asked.

"Notebooks about the students of Class 1-A and 1-B." I said as I set them in front of All Might and Melissa, "It was Principal Nezu's assignment, he wanted me to analyze everything about 1-A and 1-B. It was difficult to get info about 1-B, aside from their Quirks. But I have the complete dociets of 1-A, personality and all."

"I-Isn't this cheating?" Melissa asked.

"No." I said simply, "And you're backed into a corner here. You need all the help you can get, even with the progress you've made with One for All."

"But..."

"And besides, knowledge is true power. And knowledge is something we have an abundance of. So we use it while we have the element of surprise." I said.

Melissa looked at All Might, who shrugged, "Principal Nezu made him analyze the Hero Course, and let him keep his notes for a reason."

"*Sigh* fine." She said as she took the one of 1-A and opened it, "Katsuki Bakugou, Quirk: Explosions. He secretes Nitroglycerin as sweat and they allow him to create explosions at will. The higher the magnitude and power of the explosions, the more backlash is exerted on his arms. A way to counteract that is with his grenade gauntlets. They allow him to use massive explosions without reprocussion, as well as allow him to passively store Nitro-Sweat into his gauntlets to release a devastating blast. He's powerful and an intellegent strategist, but his biggest flaw is his quick to anger attitude. Rage while can make someone more powerful, will cause them to lose control. Exploit that. He is susceptible to taunts and jabs at his power." She read aloud, "W-Wow..."

"Principal Nezu really hammered me down for those." I said, "So study them, and work on the beach and you'll be in guaranteed."

...

...

"I... I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get to work!"

...

While Melissa isn't a student yet, she is still allowed into U.A to train One for All. "So wait... you have a class all to yourself?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied, "I aced the Hero Exam, the Support Exam, and the Business Exam. There wasn't a rule that restricted me to only one, so they made 1-IM. It's... kinda embarrassing to have a class named after me."

"But that's super cool you have your own class!" She exclaimed, "Even though it might be a tad bit lonely."

"Well yeah, but I have-"

"Midoriya, we're he-"

"Oh Uraraka! And Yaoyorozu and Shiozaki!" I exclaimed.

"Hello... who is this?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Melissa Shield." I introduced.

"Me-"

*SLAM*

"MELISSA SHIELD?!"

"And that's Mei Hatsume, my partner in the Support Course." I introduced as Hatsume rushed over to us.

"You're related to THE Melissa Shield, daughter of David Shield?!" She asked.

"Not related by blood, my Dad's a close friend of Uncle Shield, and inturn, we became super close, cousins even." I said.

...

...

"Hold on a minute." Uraraka spoke out, "Where's your bird?"

"Bird?" Melissa asked.

"Oh you mean Light?" I asked, "Koda wanted to train with his Quirk, and Light went with him."

"So that's why Koda is outside." Yaoyorozu pointed out.

"Yup. And Rob..." I said as he flew out of my open backpack, "Has just finished sleeping.

"Beep beep!" He exclaimed as he hovered over to me.

"Wow." Melissa said as she looked at Rob, "So small and yet it has 3 propellers?"

"And a strong laser beam that can pierce giant robots!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Oh that I know about." Melissa said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, your Dad bragged about it to mine." She said with a smirk, "Their rivalry has been extremely one sided, but it's nice to see him still working hard."

"Yeah yeah, not like you had the technological paradise that was I-Island." I countered.

"Touche." She responded.

"So what? Is she going to be a student here?" Uraraka asked.

"Don't know yet. She has her test in a few weeks. However, she is allowed to train here for it." Technically not a lie.

"Oh, okay!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"So does that mean she might join you in Class 1-IM?" Shiozaki asked.

...

...

"I... don't know?" I asked, "If she does then it won't be IM anymore... it'd be IMMS."

"The Institute for Marine Mammal Studies?" Melissa asked in a joking manner.

"... Sure, we will be the Institute of Marine Mammal Studies." I said.

"...Awesome."

...

"And... finished!" Melissa said as she dumped the last of the garbage onto the parking lot. "And with a day to spare." She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You did good!" Eri, who wanted to come watch, cheered as she handed her a cold water bottle. To which she gladly took.

"I'll say, something that would take a normal person about 10 months took you less than two weeks." I said, "Now you're ready for the Sports Festival tomorrow."

"Speaking of, how did your Midterms go?" Melissa asked.

"As if there was any doubt." I boasted, "Aced them all. I got the best score in my class."

...

...

"Congratulations?" She asked.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, "Now the best course of action is to have a bit of RnR. I suggest beaach relaxation!"

"That's actually a good idea." Melissa said.

"Good, because I already invited Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Shiozaki. They should be here-"

"Wow it's so clean!"

"Right now." I said as they walked down the stairs and onto the sand.

"But... I don't have any swim-wear." Melissa said.

"Catch." I said as I tossed her a T-Shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"Wait... you're willing to give her your clothes?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yeah, we wear practically the same thing at home." I said, "I prefer to wear clothes that are 3 sizes to big at home so they fit her perfectly."

"And I'm triple his height, so my clothes are about 3 sizes to big for him anyway." She teased.

"H-Hey!" I exclaimed as she laughed.

"Well maybe you should grow more shorty!" She said adding fuel to the ever growing fire.

"Oh yeah? Wanna go?" I asked.

She nodded, "Oh yeah I am."

"Eri... bring it out." I said.

"B-But it's heavy!" She exclaimed.

...

...

"Oh right, I'll get it." I said as I walked over to the pile of stuff be brought form home. I laid out a blanket and set a large watermelon on the blanket. I them brought two bats. "Alright, it's time."

"Oh yes." She said as she took a wooden bat, "It's time."

"But isn't the watermelon game for couples?" Uraraka asked.

...

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAH!" We busted out laughing, "Not the way we play it." We said in unison as we stood opposite ways from each other.

"Alright... 3." I started the countdown.

"2..." She said after.

"1!" We both said as we swung our bats at each other, creating a loud cracking sound.

"T-They're fighting?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Home Run SMASH!" I yelled as I swung the bat with all my strength.

"Full Counter!" Melissa yelled back as she blocked my attack, causing sand to fly everywhere.

"What's wrong? Not using your Quirk?" I quipped as I ducked to kick her legs, she saw that coming and jumped over them.

"Hah! Like I need it to beat you!" She exclaimed as she took two to dual wield.

"I-Is that allowed?!" Uraraka asked.

"Of course! No rules in the Battle of Melons!" I exclaimed as I began blocking her dual bat barrage.

"*Sigh* This is super immature, right Shioza-"

"HAAH!" I turned to see Shiozaki rushing in with a bat in her hand.

"Shoot!" Midoriya yelled as he jumped out of the way.

"Y-You too Shiozaki?!" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Yes, I adore watermelon." She said as she gripped her bat, "Now, let us do battle!"

"A 3 way free for all... interesting." I said as I got ready.

"Yes, alright then." Melissa said as she whacked her bats together as a sign of dominance.

"Let us do battle!"

...

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

"Haah... man that was tiring." I muttered as we laid in a perfect triangle.

"I agree." Melissa said.

"But this watermelon is delicious." Shiozaki said.

"Eri does know how to pick them." I said.

"But do you two really fight over watermelon?" Uraraka asked as she sat next to us.

"Oh we fight over everything." Melissa said, "We'd fight over what Christmas Special to watch, we'd fight over what to have for dinner, we fight over a lot of small things."

"We settle things with debates, but when things get really heated we'd wrestle it out." I said.

"And you'd always lose!" She said, quick to point that out.

"First of all." I said, "The record is 49-53. Second you always cheat!"

"Oh, and pray tell Izuku." She said, "How do I cheat?"

"I-" I said before clamping my mouth shut.

"Is it because you don't want them to know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Uraraka asked.

"Absolutely nothiING!"

"Nothing, just the fact that Izuku, is unbearably ticklish." She said smirking at the fact that she has dropped the vital information that could kill me.

...

...

"He's what?" Uraraka said with a smirk equally devious.

"I-I deny all acCUSAHAHATIONS!" I exclaimed as Yaoyorozu jabbed a finger into my side.

"Oh yes, he's ticklish." Yaoyorozu commented.

"Well that's one less thing to worry about in the Sports Festival." Shiozaki commented.

"In fact why don't we eliminate it right now?" Uraraka asked.

"T-This is mutiny!"

...

After spending the rest of the day running for my life, the sun started to set and my nakamas needed to go home.

"Bye!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"See you tomorrow." Yaoyorozu waved.

"Have a pleasant evening." Shiozaki said as they headed home.

...

...

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

...

...

"Yes."

*End of Chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"All by myself! Don't wanna be all by myse-"

*SLAM*

"Izu- Were you singing?" Melissa asked.

"Yes. Because I'm all by myself." I said, "I'm not allowed into 1-A's room, I'm stuck in 1-IM."

"Well so am I." Melissa said sitting next to me, "But a white haired woman told me to give this to you."

"A-Auntie Rei is here?!" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, oh right... we haven't introduced her to Rei yet, "Anyway she told me to tell you to give this to 'Shoto' when you get the chance."

I took the letter and put it in the lone locker, I'll give it to him during lunch break. "So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous as all get out." She admitted, "A lot is on the line here."

"I know." I said, "But I'll help as much as I can."

"Isn't that cheating?" She asked.

"No, it's called making an alliance." I countered, "And besides the others are fighting for publicity, you're fighting for admission. However, once you make it to the top 16 and into the final tournament, the alliance is disbanded, I expect you to fight to win once we get to that point."

She looked at me, before smiling, "Alright, I'll take you on."

"In the finals?" I asked as I extended a balled up fist.

"The finals." She responded as she responded with a fist bump.

"Will Class 1-IM come to the field?" Mr. Aizawa's tired voice said.

"Let's do this."

...

"And finally!" Present Mic announced, "The class consisting of the one who aced all 3 entrance exams! The one who has brains and brawn! The lone legend! CLASS 1-IM!"

"Seems I'm not in your class yet." Melissa commented as we walked out.

"Don't worry, you'll get in." I said as we walked with the others.

"1-IM?" One student from the General Department.

"All of them?! All 3?"

"He must have cheated or some shit like that."

"Ignore them." Melissa said.

"Oh I don't care." I said, as Ms. Midnight stepped onto the stage... in her hero costume.

"Now it's time for the student pledge!" Midnight exclaimed, "Would Izuku Midoriya step up onto the stage."

"Wish me luck." I said.

"Good luck!" Melissa exclaimed as I stepped onto stage.

"I'll make this brief." I said, "I got top scores in all of the Entrance Exams, as such I was placed into my own... soon to be shared, class of 1-IM. And let it be known... that I did this... while being 100% Quirkless."

Gasps were heard in the stadium, "That's right. I don't have a single power. And I'm proud of it. So watch me. Watch me and let this be a reminder... that if a Quirkless student can do this, then anyone can do it too. Quirkless doesn't mean useless. And to the Quirkless out there who were told or think that internally... I have one thing to say. **Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere**." I said before bowing, "Thank you for your time."

Everyone was confused, but Melissa, Yaoyorozu, and Shiozaki understood what I said.

"Jupiter himself is not ever able to take back an opportunity that has slipped away." Melissa said, "And in Latin too, impressive."

"I got it from a video game." I responded, "And it felt fitting."

She barked out a laugh, "Of course you did."

"Now with that let us begin the first match!" Midnight exclaimed as a holographic screen popped up and started rolling... and rolling... and it stopped. "Tada!

"Accuracy Test." I read aloud.

"All classes will participate in this challenge. The objective is to hit the targets spread around the stadium. You may use your Quirks, or use these." She said as a table appeared from the ground. Guns... oh my God!

"Use whatever you deem fit. The closer to the center, the higher the point value. The top 42 contestants will advance to the next round." Midnight said.

"Izuku? You're smiling." Melissa said.

"I know, I'm excited. I've been waiting for a reason to bust the girls out." I said as I raised my hand, "Ms. Midnight!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Midoriya?" She asked.

"Permission to go first?" I asked.

"Wha-"

"By all means." She said, "Just choose one of those wea-"

"No that's fine." I said as I walked over to the table, pulled out a capsule, and pushed the button, revealing a case. I set the case down, opened it, and pulled them out, "I have my own."

"Huh?"

"What the fu-"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Present Mic asked.

"They're my girls Ebony and Ivory. I've been waiting for a reason to bust them out, and now I have one. Now..." I said as I held them in my hands.

"Let's have some fun."

...

***Hisashi's P.O.V***

"Ho! This isn't even fair." I said as I leaned over the railing to watch my son in action.

"Why?" Eri asked.

"Because... Eri." I said, "Izuku is a natural sharpshooter. I gave him a slingshot when he was 4 and once he got the hang of it, never missed a shot. It was at that moment I knew."

*Bang*

"That he needs guns in his repertoire."

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

"But isn't that not a good look for Izuku to use a gun?" Inko asked.

"Snipe uses a gun in combat. So long you don't hit something vital it's fine. And besides... he's been itching to show off this skill for weeks."

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang*

"It also helps that he designed Ebony and Ivory to be powerful and rapid. Semi Automatic .44 Magnum. It was hard work, but it was worth it for him." I said as I saw the last target, "But that's showing off!" I said not even trying to hold back my smile.

"INCREDIBLE!" Present Mic exclaimed, "He not only got bullseyes on every target, but also wrote 1-IM on the last target!"

"Hmhmhm... HAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Izuku cackled as he walked past the other students.

Man I love that kid.

...

"Oh man that was fun!" I exclaimed as I walked back to Melissa's side, "Man it's been a while since I've let loose."

"Dude what was that?!" Kaminari asked.

"Ebony and Ivory." I said simply, "What? Did you think my only skills on the battle field was The Legendary Bat, the Holy Fry Pan, Rob, Light, and other gadgets I had on me at the time? I have more tricks up my sleeve." I boasted.

...

...

Wait... oh shoot! Melissa hasn't shot a gun in her life. I looked at her, and her eyes had the same sentiment I had.

I-I have to do something... wait, I have an idea.

"Rob." I said as he flew out of my jacket pocket, "Help out Melissa."

"Beep Beep!" He beeped as he hovered over to her. Rob is extremely accurate.

Her position of advancement is guaranteed.

...

"And there you have it! The top 42 contestants have been decided!" Ms. Midnight exclaimed as she popped them up on scre- Wait... where's Melissa? She scored bullseyes with Rob she should be tied if not below me... in fact she's not on there!

"W-What-"

"Now we have a rule. Only those in the support course can bring in outside equipment... so long you developed them yourself." Ms. Midnight explained, "And Rob, was created by Izuku Midoriya, as such she cannot use it, so she has been disqualified."

"B-But-"

"Now wait a minute." I said as I began walking towards her, "I gave her Rob so she can have a fair shot at it, if the two of us consent then it should be allow-"

"If it were a gun or anything without a mind or A.I I would have." Ms. Midnight said, "But it's a robot. Meaning she has an inherent advantage over everyone, even you Mr. Midoriya. As such she cannot advance."

"What?!"

"Izuku stop." Melissa said... with tears in her eyes, "It's okay, I'll be fine. I-I can just go somewhere else." She said before giving me a sad smile, "You just go on ahead... k?"

...

...

Oh fuck no.

"Ms. Midnight!"

"Oh cut it out-"

"Are you aware of the rule 247-9-B?" I asked.

...

...

"No way." Present Mic said.

"He's not..." Mr. Aizawa said as well. Seems they know what I'm doing.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I'm challenging you." I said.

Her eyes widened as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "If I beat you in a head to head battle."

"Will you allow Melissa into the second round as the 43rd person?"

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"So? What'll it me Midnight?" I asked.

...

...

"I see no reason as to why I should." Midnight said.

"But I do." Principal Nezu said as he was riding on Present Mic's shoulders, "There is a reason as to why I put that rule in there in the first place."

"But sir!"

"And as such, I approve of this challenge." Principal Nezu said.

"But it has to be a unanimous agreement. And I don't see why I should agree." She said.

That was when Principal Nezu stared at her dead in the eyes, "Because I said so."

...

...

"R-Right away sir!" She exclaimed.

"Excellent! We shall have a brief recess to set up!" Principal Nezu exclaimed.

I nodded and headed towards the 1-IM locker room. Once I made it in Melissa started yelling at me.

"You moron! Why would you do that?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Because I want you to go to school with me, and All Might is here, he can help you with you know what." I said.

"But you know what happens when you lose right?!" She asked.

"... The loser gets expelled no questions asked." I said.

"Exactly! So why would you throw your school career away?!" Melissa exclaimed.

...

...

"Because you're my family. My nakama." I said, "I would do whatever for my nakamas. If staking my school admittance is what's needed, then so be it."

"You're... GAH!" She exclaimed, before gripping my collar, "You better win."

...

...

"I plan to."

...

"Now then. We have a special challenge!" Principal Nezu said, he took over the announcer's booth, "The issue on the table. Melissa Shield's placing in the second round. If Izuku Midoriya wins, she will be allowed to participate in the second round as the 43rd person. However... if Izuku Midoriya loses, then he will be expelled no questions asked."

"Wait WHAT?!" A voice I recognize as Uraraka exclaimed.

"Expelled?!" That's Yaoyorozu's voice.

"Midoriya, did you know?" Shiozaki asked.

...

...

"Yes." I said.

"And you challenged her anyway?!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Are you that confident?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"No." I said, "But I have to win, for Melissa."

"But staking your expulsion?!" Kirishima asked, "Why would you do tha-"

"Kirishima you always go on and on about manliness, so let me tell you something." I started, "A real man would rise up... when someone takes their friend's smile away." I said as I stepped onto the stage.

"However, one stipulation before we start." Principal Nezu said as I stopped at my edge of the stage, "The rule states that, *Ahem*, "Should a student disagree with a decision, he or she can declare a challenge. As such a staff member may take on that challenge. If he or she wins then the decision gets overturned, if he or she loses then they will be expelled."

...

...

Wait.

"As such, the staff member they will be facing is..."

*SLAM*

"I am here... to FIGHT!"

*End of Chapter*


	8. Chapter 8

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"All Might?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You'll have to beat me, if you want to stay at U.A." All Might said, "I'm sorry Young Midoriya." He whispered.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered back before gripping Ebony and Ivory. "Now let's go."

"Ready?" Principal Nezu asked as we all nodded, "3... 2... 1... Go!"

All Might rushed at me and punched me square in the gut. I rhetched as he jumped back... I-I didn't even see him.

"You know if you give up-"

"Then I won't be expelled." I finished as I stood back up, "I'm well aware of the rules. The whole reason I'm in 1-IM in the first place was because I read the rule book. But you of all people should know why I can't let Melissa lose."

...

...

"Then let us continue."

...

***Melissa's P.O.V***

This is... difficult to watch, and even harder to hear the commentary behind me.

"He should just give up. He can't win."

"He doesn't even have a Quirk. How can he expect to even stand a chance against All Might."

"Yeah, and he won't be expelled if he gives up, so why doesn't he just do tha-"

*BOOM*

What?!

All Might was covered in some kind of pink cement, "Now!" Izuku yelled as he aimed Ebony and Ivory at him and fired rapidly, "MONOCHROME VOLLEY!"

He unloaded his magazines into All Might, and once the guns couldn't fire anymore he staggered to stand up, "I-ptoo- I took your blows... to set that up. Now wha-"

*SMASH*

"Impressive, but not enough to beat me." All Might said, "Now, what's your next move?"

"I... I thought that would work." Was what I heard him mutter as All Might rushed over and punched him in the stomach again. He keeled over as All Might caught him, "I'm sorry... Young Mi-"

"NO!" Izuku yelled as he swung at All Might with his Legendary Bat. "I wo-kmph- kah!" He muttered as he spat up some vomit. "I... I won't lose. I-I have to win... so Melissa can attend U.A."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"And if you think... I'll just give up. Then you're getting senile in your old age All Might!" Izuku yelled as he rushed towards All Might and started swinging wildly. All Might blocked all of those swings and punched Izuku away.

"Young Midoriya, sto-"

"Ha... If... you want to beat me, you're going to have to try harder than that!" Izuku exclaimed, smiling as if nothing is wrong. He ran towards All Might and continued swinging, this time slower than before. All Might blocked them and punched Izuku away again.

I-I can't take this, "Izuku sto-"

"See how much stronger we are when we believe in ourselves?!" Izuku exclaimed as he hobbled his way towards All Might. Swinging his bat much slower and only left and right. All Might only dodged and punched Izuku back, before hopping towards the edge of the stage.

"I... I won't give up." He muttered as he limped towards All Might and began swinging at his head... his body worn out and full of fatigue, as the swings miss and Izuku fell onto the floor without All Might needing to move a muscle.

"Izuku..."

Izuku struggled to stand up, "Why are you... looking at me like that?!" Izuku snapped as All Might gave him a sympathetic look, "I've done everything up till now. All without a Quirk! I don't need... a Quirk... I-I... don't..."

"All Might-"

*Thud*

"Has stepped out of bounds. Izuku Midoriya wins." Principal Nezu said, as the big screen showed All Might, with a foot out of bounds. He gave Izuku the win.

All Might walked over and picked up Izuku. He fell out of consciousness right after All Might stepped out.

"I'm sorry... Young Midoriya." That was all he said.

That was all he could say.

...

"You mean to tell me." Recovery Girl said as she, Mr. Aizawa, Present Mic, Principal Nezu, Midnight., All Might, and an unconscious Izuku were all in Recovery Girl's office, "That her placing into the finals was the only way for her to get into U.A, you neglected to tell me that, and in return you let this boy get battered and bruised in order to try and get her another chance to advance?"

"Yes." Midnight said.

"And the only reason this all happened... was because of a rule?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Yes." Principal Nezu answered.

...

...

"Well because of that 'rule' a student has been beaten and battered with no hope of waking up before the second round begi-"

"Ngh..."

We all turned towards the bed, as Izuku sat up in his bed. "W-Why are all of you here.

"HOW ARE YOU AWAKE?!" Recovery Girl exclaimed.

...

...

"Am I not supposed to be awake?" Izuku asked.

"NO!" Recovery Girl exclaimed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

...

...

"I'm fine." He said.

He's lying...

"Young Midoriya, I-"

"Did Melissa make it to the second round?" Izuku asked.

"Yes Mr. Midoriya, you won the challenge." Principal Nezu said.

"Then we're good then." Izuku said as he hopped off of the bed, staggered a bit, but stood up straight.

"Young Midoriya, you can't possibly-"

"I'm going to win the second round. No and, ifs, or buts about it." Izuku said, "Now come on Melissa."

...

...

"Fine." I said.

"Young Shield-"

"But I'm not going to let you get hurt again." I said.

...

...

"Fine by me."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I feel like complete utter garbage. But... I need to reassure everyone that I'm okay. A few full powered punches from All Might only hurt... a lot. A-Anyway, Melissa and I made it back to the stage. As Ms. Midnight returned as referee. She explained that we are having a Cavalry Battle. We shall form teams of 2-4, and our teams will have point values. The points are based on our rankings we will be given a point value going up by increments of 100. So Melissa's point values would be 100. Next up would be 200. And my point value would be.

"100,000,000!" Midnight exclaimed.

...

...

I could feel everyone looking at me. Good, time for me to finally prove that being Quirkless doesn't mean weak. No... wait. Ensure Melissa's advancement first, then focus on your agenda.

We are given 30 minutes to form a team. With Melissa, Shiozaki, Yaoyorozu, and Uraraka. I can't form a team with all of them and ensure their advancement. But then again... wait. I know how we can all advance.

I rushed over to Yaoyorozu, who was talking to Todoroki.

"Yaoyorozu!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her.

"Midoriya. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Not, I'm dying slowly on the inside, "Anyway, I have a way so all of us at New Leaf can advance."

"We're talking here-"

"I'm listening." Yaoyorozu said.

"You form a team with Uraraka and Shiozaki. With your combined points of 4100, 2300, 4000, and whomever else your team adds you will have 10400+ points." I explained.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'm partnering with Melissa." I said, "It's imparative she advances to the finals."

"So she can attend U.A with you correct?" Yaoyorozu said, "But what if someone takes your headband?"

"Not going to happen." I said as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory, "So please?" I asked.

...

...

"Alright." She said before looking at Todoroki, "My apologies Todoroki."

He just hummed to himself as he walked away. As Yaoyorozu ran towards Shiozaki, Uraraka, and the orange haired girl Kendou. She got 1200 points... so in total that's 11600 points.

"So what's the plan Izuku?" Melissa asked.

"Keep everyone at bay." I said as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory. "While my rubber bullets won't kill, they will still hurt... a lot."

"But what if they breach our defenses?" Melissa asked.

"Then..." I said as I pulled out my Legendary Bat, "I'll whack them away."

"There is no way that will guraratee us a wi-"

"Hey! Support Buddies!" I was hoping she would join us.

"Hatsume!" Melissa and I exclaimed as she hovered towards us.

"Let me on your team!" She exclaimed, "With your point values, we'll have the spotlight for our beautiful babies!"

...

...

"I thought we agreed to not call them babies." I said.

"Oh come on!" Hatsume exclaimed.

"Fine... this one time." I muttered.

"AWESOME!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her briefcase of assorted support goods. "I think this will help us tremendously."

I scanned the case... and found one that will surely help us.

"Oh yeah... we have this in the bag... but a fourth member would be nice." I said as I combed the area for a 4th mem- Now that's interesting. Why has no one picked him up? Oh well, more opportunity for us!

We rushed over as I stood in front of him.

"Tokoyami? Care to join first place?"

...

"Alright, Melissa?" I asked.

"Ready." She said as she took the left wing.

"Hatsume?" I asked.

"As good as ever!" She exclaimed she took the right.

"Tokoyami?" I asked.

"Standing by for battle." He said at the front as his Dark Shadow popped out.

"Same here!" He exclaimed.

"Perfect. Our secret weapon is on standby as well." I said as I looked up at the sky. "Remember. Our goal is not only for us to maintain first place, but to also protect Yaoyorozu's group if they need it. Not that they will."

"Mmhmm." Hatsume nodded.

"All of New Leaf will advance." Melissa said.

"Understood." Tokoyami said.

"Oh, and you're officially part of the New Leaf crew Tokoyami, you signed the verbal contract." I commented jokingly.

...

...

"Fair enough." He said, "I have been interested in brewing coffee."

"Oh I was just joking, but Mom was getting on my case for only getting girl employees." I said.

"Hey! Why am I not a part of the New Leaf crew?" Hatsume asked.

"You are... you just never bothered to show up to the interviewing process." I replied.

"You know what valid." Hatsume said.

"AND START!" Present Mic yelled.

"Oh right, the Cavalry Battle." I said as I pulled out the switch, "Get ready guys!"

They braced as I took flight with Hatsume's jet pack. Uraraka was nice enough to remove the gravity on our equipment as well as us. So we took flight without much issue. After all, there is no rule against cross team help.

"Damn support course! After them!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Now?" Hatsume asked.

"Jirou now!" Tooru yelled.

"I know!" She yelled as she sent her Earphone Jacks at us.

"Not necessary, I'll handle them." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow batted her Earphone jacks away.

"Good work." I said as we landed. Once we did everyone started coming after us. At least they're ignoring Yaoyorozu's group.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Oh great... Mineta, "This is too easy! This isn't a fight! IT'S MORE LIKE A MASSACRE!" Shoji... he's inside Shoji.

"What we need is breathing room!" Tokoyami exclaimed, "We can't be sandwiched between two teams!"

"Right!" I exclaimed but we didn't move. Shoot Mineta's ball snagged our boot. "Sorry Hatsume!" I exclaimed as I activated the jetpack. We flew off, but at the cost of Hatsume's hover boot.

"MY BABY IT'S BROKEN!" She exclaimed.

"Necessary casualt-"

*BOOOOM*

An explosion... Bakugou. "Don't think for a second you're safe!" He exclaimed as he reached for my headband. I swiftly pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"I am."

*Bang Bang*

I shot him in both shoulders. He was in too much pain to try and reach for the headband. Sero launched tape so he wouldn't fall and be disqualified.

We had a rough landing, with that broken hover boot we can't control where we land as well. So we can't risk taking to the sky again. So we have to rely on Dark Shadow, Ebony, Ivory, and our secret weapon. How is Yaoyorozu's group doi-

0.

0 points. Who took them?

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bakugou yelled I looked at the source of his anger. A blonde haired boy Neito Monoma. He must have poked the sleeping bea- Wait, one of his headbands is 11,600. That's Yaoyorozu's headband.

"Guys, Monoma has Yaoyorozu's points. We need to get them back for her-

"Your fight's with me."

I turned to see... should have known.

"Todoroki, Iida, Kamakiri, Tsunotori." I named as we stood face to face with Todoroki's group, "Interesting choices."

"Enough small talk." Kamakiri said, "We have a battle and shit."

...

...

"Yes we do." I said as I raised my hand into the air, they got ready for whatever I have planned... but nothing can prepare them for this. "But I have my eyes on something more."

*SNAP*

I snapped my fingers and pointed up at the sky. "Ladies and gentleman!"

"The moment you've been waiting for!" Hatsume exclaimed after me.

"Melissa Shield's, Mei Hatsume's, and Izuku Midoriya's greatest collaboration!" Melissa added as he landed.

*SLAM*

"ROB BETA MODE!" We all exclaimed.

Rob Beta Mode is a complete improvement over Alpha Mode. Granted it took all three of our collective minds, hands, and time to build it, but it was well worth it. Beta Mode is sleeker, and the hydralics in his arms and legs have improved for more striking strength and over all speed. Another big improvement was the addition of his palms being able to fire off lasers as well as his chest. It was difficult to pinpoint back in his Alpha Mode, but with Melissa's help we got it down. We kept the over all visual design the same and painted him grey. We'll save the gold and over all asthetic for when we reach his ultimate form. Rob Omega Mode.

"Is that even allowed?!" Kamakiri asked.

"It's their invention so it's allowed!" Midnight exclaimed with a thumbs up.

"But you said Rob wasn't supposed to be used by Shield earlier?!" Kamakiri exclaimed.

"That's Rob, Normal Mode." I said, "Not the ultra powerful and awesome Rob Beta Mode."

"My Creators... I thank you for the opportunity." Rob said, "The opportunity to show the world true beauty."

"Not yet Rob." I said, "We have yet to reach your ultimate form. Rob Omega Mode."

"You are correct Creator." Rob said as he got ready, "However, we shall reach that in due time."

"Correct." I said, "Think you can take on Todoroki, we need to get Yaoyorozu's points back."

"I shall fight them." He said.

"We're counting on you buddy." I said as we sped off towards Monoma. While we were rushing him I glanced at the screen. The top 4 is below 11,600. So if we get that back for them, they'll shoot up to the top 4. But... we need to get them back.

"Well... if it isn't the golden boy of U.A Izuku Midoriya." He sneered.

"And if it isn't the guy who messed with the wrong people." I said as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory, "Now give me the 11,600 point headband."

"Not a cha-"

*BOOOOM*

Bakugou rushed over and snagged their headbands. Oh great... one of them is the 11,600 point headband.

"Damnit... well, looks like we'll have to settle for the 100,000,000." Monoma said.

"Get the fuck in line!" Bakugou exclaimed.

"Hey scumbags!"

"WHAT?!" Both Bakugou and Monoma asked, but their expressions were blank.

"You're too loud." The boy with purple hair said.

"What was that?" Ashido asked but her expression blanked as well.

"What's happening?" Kirishima asked, same thing. So responses is what triggers it.

"Huh?" Kosei said, you get the trend. Soon both of their teams were blanked.

"Give me your points." The purple haired boy said.

It was then that Bakugou took all of the headbands and handed them to him. Once he took them he looked at me. I got ready to fight... but he balled up the 11,600 headband and tossed it to me. His group just walked away after that.

...

...

What a odd fellow.

*BANG*

No time to think, I need to get this to Yaoyorozu then help Rob with Todoroki.

"Rob! I got the headband, leave Todoroki and help us defend." I said.

"Understood." He said as he fired off a dual beam from his palms and rushed to catch up with us.

"Yaoyorozu!" I exclaimed as I turned towards the time-

"10 seconds!" Mic yelled.

"Shoot!" I yelled as I looked at everyone, "Sorry about this guys!" I exclaimed as I jumped off and flew towards Yaoyorozu's group with the jetpack.

5.

4.

3.

2.

"CATCH!" I yelled as I tossed the headband at her.

1.

She caught it.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic yelled as I flew back to my group. "Now let's see what the top 4 teams are! In first place! Team Midoriya!"

"That was close." I muttered.

"In second place, Team Shinso!" I turned to see the purple haired boy, with his team. Ojirou, Tokage, and Shoda. Interesting picks.

"Good thing we had your secret weapon there." Tokoyami said.

"It wasn't overtly necessary to win, but it's imparative-"

"In Third Place! Team Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic yelled.

"That Yaoyorozu's team moves on." I finished.

"And in Forth Place! Team Todoroki!" Present Mic finished.

I glanced at his team and sighed.

Meeting Melissa in the finals just got a whole lot harder.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Chapter 9

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Midoriya, I would like to speak with you-"

"Hold that thought." I said, "Hey Shinso!" I yelled as I rushed over to the purple haired boy.

"Uh... yeah?" He asked.

"I wanted to say thank you, for giving me the 11,600 point headband." I said.

...

...

"I had enough points to advance, so I just gave it to you." He shrugged, "It wasn't a big deal, don't blow it out of proportion."

"Well you know what is a big deal? Your Quirk!" I exclaimed, "It's so cool! You ca-"

"Not so loud!" He exclaimed as he covered my mouth as people passed by, "My Quirk is my ticket into the hero course, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about it." He whispered.

"Ommay." He let go of my mouth, "But aren't you relying heavily on your Quirk? If you want to get into the hero course, shouldn't you have other methods of attacking?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well that depends." I started, "How proficient are you at hand to hand?"

"Uhh... I don't know?" He asked.

I didn't respond right away and looked at his arms and legs, "Well you look pretty slim, not much muscle going on... do you have some sort of weapon?"

"No...? Where are you going with this?" He asked.

"You're in the Sports Festival. If you desire to join the hero course then people... mainly villains, will watch this. They will study the Quirks of future heroes and pick it apart." I explained, "If you want to become a hero you need a Plan B all the way to Plan Z. Because people will figure out your Quirk and it will be as good as useless. Because..." I said before leaning in, "If people figure out your Quirk relies on a verbal response, then they won't answer you back."

"Then what do you suggest?" Shinso asked.

"How about working out for starters." I began, "Then maybe work on your hand to hand... actually work on your everything. Then and only then would you be able to survive the hero course."

"Midoriya..." Oh right, Todoroki.

"Sorry, gotta go Shinso." I said before walking away... but I turned back around to face him, "Good luck!"

He waved back as he left for lunch. After that interaction I followed Todoroki to a hallway. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going to be up front here." Todoroki said before looking at me dead in the eye.

"Have you ever heard of Quirk Marriages?"

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"LOOKS LIKE CLASS 1-A IS GOING FULL ON FAN SERVICE!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"You're right they are!" Wait... is that?

"Midoriya?!" I exclaimed as we all saw him... in a cheerleader outfit like ours. It... really showed off his upper body and legs.

"We're... come on Tokoyami!" Midoriya said as he dragged Tokoyami... who looked really uncomfortable, and also in a cheerleader outfit on mind you, out with him, "We're standing in solidarity!" He exclaimed as he ran towards us only to flip onto his hands, do a triple handspring, and land into the splits.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy once he finished his move. "Woahohoh!" Present Mic cheered, "Strong and agile to boot!"

Tokoyami on the other hand just walked over to us and shook his pom poms. "W-What are you doing?"

"We're standing in solidarity!" Midoriya exclaimed, "I saw the perverts of the class tricking you. So if we all do it, it won't be weird!"

...

...

"That's-"

"SO MANLY!" Kirishima exclaimed as he took Midoriya's hands, "I had you all wrong Midoriya! You're a tride and true badass!"

"Really?!" Midoriya exclaimed clearly flattered by his praise.

"Yeah!" Kirishima yelled, "And... I thought about what you said earlier."

"Oh you have?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah! A true man would stand up for his friends!" Kirishima exclaimed... "You know what? I want a cheerleading uniform too!"

"Yeah!" Midoriya yelled out, "Yaoyorozu, can you make him one?"

...

...

Why not? I created a spare cheer uniform. "Awesome! I'll put it on-"

"Right after the draws!" Ms. Midnight exclaimed.

"Oh... right, forgot about that." Midoriya siad, "Let's go!"

Well... at least we have some company.

...

Before Midnight could pick the matches, Ojirou and Shoda forfeited their spots. They said that they don't remember how they made it in, and as such don't feel right about entering. It was probably Shinsou's Quirk.

Midnight approved of their forfeit and said that the 5th place teams can advance... the only other team that got points was Tetsutetsu's team. So thye group spoke amongst themselves and let Tetsutetsu and Honenuki advance into the finals. Makes sense since Awase and Yui's Quirks aren't meant for combat.

After that... the matches were chosen.

Izuku Midoriya vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

Hitoshi Shinso vs Shoto Todoroki. So I might face him next.

Fumikage Tokoyami vs Juzo Honenuki.

Melissa Shield vs Ochako Uraraka.

Momo Yaoyorozu vs Tenya Iida.

Setsuna Tokage vs Mei Hatsume.

Togaru Kamakiri vs Ibara Shiozaki.

Pony Tsunotori vs Itsuka Kendou.

"Okay! Let's press pause for a momentary interlude! Before the battles begin, it's time for some pulse pounding side games!" Present Mic yelled.

"Alright! Let's go Tokoyami!" I exclaimed as I dragged Tokoyami towards the girls.

"I regret this decision already..."

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Come on Yaoyorozu, you gotta pump them higher!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"How are you of all people the most pumped up about this?" Kyouka asked.

...

...

"I don't know." Midoriya replied, "I was doing this to stand in solidarity, but now it sounds like something fun to do."

"Even if it means wearing a skirt?" Kyouka countered.

"I mean he's pretty hot in it." A green haired girl commented... what was her name again? Tokage?

"W-What?!" He asked, setting a new record for redness. But that's only the first of the onslaught, as Mina joins the fray.

"Yeah, I mean do you see his abs?" Mina asked.

"You can grate cheese on those!" Tokage replied with a smirk.

"W-Wait!" Midoriya pleaded... but he was doomed from the start.

"And look at these thighs though..."

"He can crush 13 watermelons at once with those!"

"And these arms! Solid as a rock!"

"And his butt tho-"

*THUD*

And he fainted with a bloody nose.

...

...

"I think we went too far..." Mina said.

"YOU THINK?!"

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

"Huh?" ... flourescent lights? "Where am I?"

"You're in my office."

I jolted up to see Recovery Girl... I don't know what her emotion... what's a word that's a mix of angry and sad? Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated... oh right!

"Smad!"

...

...

"What?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Your emotion, sad and angry, Smad."

Recovery Girl looked at me before sighing, "Did All Might give you a concussion? Because you walked out there in a cheerleaders outfit, took one of your classmates with you, fainted because of compliments, and said that."

...

...

"Probably."

*WHAM*

"OW! Why are you hitting me?!" All Might yelled.

"Because you caused this ultimately!" Recovery Girl yelled, "You didn't have to take the challenge!"

"I didn't want to show bias!" All Might countered.

"All of a sudden!" Oh snap, the double counter.

"Well that's... fine." All Might muttered in defeat.

"Anyway, your match has been postponed, you're going last." Recovery Girl explained.

"Okay... wait did the others go?" I asked.

"All but the last 3, yours included." All Might explained, "And if you're wondering. Melissa advanced, as did Young Yaoyorozu, and Young Shiozaki. Young Hatsume used her match as an advertisement before jumping off."

... That's completely in character.

"What about Todoroki's battle against Shinso?" I asked.

"Over in seconds, Todoroki froze him in place with a giant ice attack." All Might said.

So I face Todoroki when I beat Tetsutetsu. But still... I feel bad for Shinso, he has a great Quirk and deserves to be in the Hero Course.

"Can I challenge someone to let Shinso into the hero course?" I asked.

"No... by the rule, if you succeed in the challenge you don't get another until the start of the next school year." Recovery Girl explained.

So if I get in trouble I can't challenge it. Shinso could challenge it though... but I don't think he's willing to try it, especially since the staff know his Quirk.

"Anyway, you're cleared to go. Just don't go fainting again..." Recovery Girl warned.

"I-I won't." I said as I walked out.

But I'm scared if I have to face her in the finals if that's the case. Well either way I don't have to face her for a while or at all. Positives Izuku, positives.

But of course once I made it back up to the top floor of the stadium I was immediately called to the stage... making me have to go ALL the way back down. Awesome.

On the plus side... I get to use something I've been waiting to show off. Luckily Nezu approved of it along with Rob Beta Mode, Ebony, Ivory, Legendary Bat, Holy Fry Pan, Rebellion, and even Light.

This will be fun.

...

*FWOOSH*

"The eight match consists of these top competitors!" Present Mic yelled, "One of them's a passionate, manly fighter with nerves of steel. The hero course's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

"BRING IT!"

"Versus... the boy who has taken the Sports Festival and the World by storm with his powerful gadgets and knack for exploiting the rules! U.A's sole member of Class 1-IM! Izuku Midoriya!"

"Can I not sound like a criminal please?" I muttered even though he can't possibly hear me.

"Can't wait to see who wins this just so they can fight Todoroki! Begin!"

Tetsutetsu wasted no time in ironing up and rushing at me, "HAAAAAH!"

"Too easy." I said as he threw a punch, I gripped his arm and vaulted over him.

"Midoriya shows off that athleticism we saw during the interlude! How can Tetsutetsu keep up!"

"LIKE THIS!" He yelled as he threw another punch, I dodged and hit him in the face with my Legendary bat. Then another punch, another hit. The cycle kept repeating, causing Tetsutetsu to be extremely frustrated. "STOP DODGING AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"No... I'm good. Because that's a fatal flaw of your Quirk." I said as I dodged another punch.

"What do you MEAN?!" He asked as he threw kicks into the mix as well.

"Your Quirk obviously runs on a time limit. There is no way you can keep your Steel mode up forever." I said as his punches and kicks became more fast and frantic, "And judging by your change in speed I'm 100% correct." I said as I pulled out the Legendary bat and hit him in the face, causing his steel armor to crack.

"GAAAH!" He yelled as his body stopped holding his steel form.

"And now... it's time to end this." I said as I pulled out my secret weapon.

"Is that a pen?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"It's more than that." I said as I clicked the button on the tip, causing it to shoot out a beam that wrapped around his body.

"W-What is this?!" Tetsutetsu asked as he struggled to get free.

"I borrowed this idea from Super Metroid. The Grappling Beam." I said as I pulled him towards me, "But it's game over!" I yelled as I pulled him over my head and sent him flying out of bounds.

"Tetsutetsu is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the next round!" Midnight yelled as the crowd cheered.

"That match was kinda boring, but don't fret! For we have a big one coming up, it's Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic yelled. At this point I might as well stay here.

But I need to prepare myself for the second match.

...

"Sorry I'm late!" I yelled as I rushed onto stage. "I had to reload Ebony and Ivory."

...

...

"Well you're here now." Midnight said as Mic started announcing the match... but I could care less about that.

Todoroki was adamant about beating me without using his fire side. Needless to say I'm 100% insulted.

"Begin!" Present Mic yelled as Todoroki sent a massive ice wave at me, wanting to end this quickly... yeah right.

*SMASH*

"What?" Todoroki asked as Rob Beta Mode stood at the ready.

"You said you wanted to beat me without using your fire? You insult me Todoroki..." I muttered as I felt Light land on my head. "Because I'm going at you with everything I have. So you better take me seriously..." I said as I pulled out my Legendary Bat.

"Or you won't make it past me."

*End of Chapter*


	10. Chapter 10

***Midoriya's P.O.V*  
**

"Midoriya, you have approval for all of those do you?" Midnight asked.

"Yes." I said as I handed her the approval form.

...

...

"He even approved of your bird?" Midnight asked in disbelief.

"Her name is Light, and yes he did." I responded.

"... Alright, let the battle continue!" Midnight yelled.

I nodded and looked at Todoroki, "So what's your plan?" I asked as he looked at me with wide eyes. "As you can see... your ice is nothing in comparison to Rob's Beta Mode. Even if you unleash more powerful Ice, I can join in and offer Rob assistance. With the way you're going, your body won't be able to withstand your ice without your fire to back it up. You're lowering your chances to win... all for some petty grudge-"

"What would you know?!" Todoroki asked which made me stop my advancement, "You know what I've been through, and yet you ignore it... why? Did my bastard of a father put you up to this?!" He yelled as he rushed at me in an ice wave. I used Ebony and Ivory to steer him off course. He stopped but blocked with ice.

"I couldn't give a shit about that man!" I yelled out as I smashed his ice myself, once his defense was shattered I gripped the collar of his shirt, "Did you even read the note I gave you?!"

"Nggh NO!" Todoroki yelled as he used his ice to trap me, but Rob pulled me away in time, "I don't give a damn what's in that note! I just threw it away-"

"You damned idiot!" I yelled which made him flinch, "That note was from Aunt Rei... your mother!"

...

...

"W-What?" He asked... before growling in anger, "BULLSHIT!" He yelled as he rushed at me with an ice wave.

"Rob stay back." I said as I got ready...

"Now go away!" He yelled as he swung at me. But I dodged, gripped his arm, and aimed his head up to the top viewing booths.

"Look!" I yelled as he looked at the booth I aimed his head at. The booth where Mom, Dad, Eri, and Aunt Rei are at.

"W-What?"

"Your mother is here to watch you." I said as I tossed him aside, "And how would she feel... knowing that you're suffering over her? Huh?!"

"I... I refuse to be use his Quirk-"

"IT'S NOT HIS IT'S YOURS!" I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to roll several feet, "Endeavor's scum, I know that and you know that... but your Quirk isn't his! Your Quirk is yours!" I yelled as I lifted him up, "So stop screwing around, step out of that asshole's shadow, and fight me like you mean it!"

Todoroki tensed up as fire erupted from his left side, as steam eminated from his right.

"... Finally." I muttered, as a smile wormed it's way onto my face.

"You're helping your opponent..." He muttered, "You fool... even though you wanna win this battle. Now which one of us is screwing around?" He muttered as the flames calmed down to only come from his left side, "I want it, too. I'll be a hero!"

"Yes, Shoto!" Oh great... it's the Number 2 Hero, and Worst Dad of the Millennia, "Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it. Very good. This is the dawn of a new era for u-"

*BANG*

"GAHH!"

"Sorry... slipped. My hands are a little wet you know." I said as I pulled Ebony away from him.

...

...

"Geh... Hahaha!" Todoroki laughed, before calming down, "Now... this has gone far enough..."

"I agree... let's finish this." I said.

Todoroki sent a massive ice wave at me, "Rob!" I yelled as Rob lifted me above the ice and threw me at him. I pulled out my Legendary Bat and hoped for the best.

Almost... almost... got i-

*Fwump*

Concrete pillars appeared in front of me...

This is going to hurt!

...

***Midnight's P.O.V***

*BOOOOOOM*

"GAH!"

The explosion flung me off of my podium and onto the ground. G-God... that's power.

"What happened just now? What the heck is up with your students?!" Mic asked... for once I agree with him.

"The air around the ring had been thoroughly cooled down, and then rapidly expanded when heated up." Shota explained... of course he would be unphased by this.

"Wait, that's what caused the explosion?! How hot did that fire get?! Jeez, I can't see a thing! Is the match still going on, or what, huh?" Oh right... my job.

I struggled to stand up and waited for the smoke to clear. As soon as it did, it showed both fighters still on the ring, but very near the edge. Todoroki was held up by an ice wall, while Midoriya was held up by his robot Rob Beta Mode. They both withstood that?!

"B-Both combatants are still in the ring." I said.

"WHAT?!" Mic asked, "How is that possible?!"

"The ring is completely destroyed... so who would advance to the next round?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"That brat should be disqualified! He shot me!" Endeavor yelled.

"... He's got a point there Mid-"

"I give up." Wait...

"Todoroki?" Midoriya asked as Todoroki walked off the stage.

"Shoto! What do you think you're doing?!" Endeavor asked.

...

...

Todoroki did nothing but walked away.

"W-Well... Todoroki has forfeited the match, the winner is Izuku Midoriya!" I yelled... the crowd didn't cheer.

The second I finished the verdict Midoriya fell onto the ground. His robot carried him off to Recovery Girl before the medical bots came to pick him up. He may have won this match...

"After some repairs our next match of Melissa Shield and Fumikage Tokoyami will begin!"

His biggest match is up next.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

"Nggh..." Oh great... back here again.

"How do you feel?" All Might asked.

"Like I was hit by a 50 megaton warhead..." I muttered as I sat up.

"Well why didn't you dodge the blast? Rob could have flew you above it!" Recovery Girl yelled.

...

...

"In retrospect, I should have-"

*WHAM*

"OW!" I yelled as I rubbed the impact site.

"Hurts doesn't it?" All Might asked.

*WHAM*

"OW!" All Might yelled.

"Yes... it does." I responded, "What happened?" I asked.

"The stage has been rebuilt, thanks to a certain someone..." Recovery Girl muttered.

"Yeah... Todoroki did it." I responded.

...

...

"He actually has a valid point." All Might said.

"Whatever the case, you're fine. Just exhausted and dazed from the point blank explosion." Recovery Girl explained, "Tokoyami is out of bounds, Melissa Shield is the winner!"

I'm missing all the cool matches! "Anyway I gotta go see the other matches!"

"Wait you should re-"

*SLAM*

No time for rest, I gotta see who I might be facing in the finals.

...

"What happened?" I asked rhetorically as I looked at the stage.

"Kendou has been immobalized! Ibara Shiozaki advances!" Midnight yelled.

"Aww man... oh well, we all made it so that's all that matters." Wait...

"Melissa!" I exclaimed as she stood beside me.

"Looks like we're meeting before the finals." She responded.

"And whomever wins gets to either fight Tokage, or Shiozaki-"

"Would Melissa Shield and Izuku Midoriya come to the center stage?"

"Speaking of..." I added.

"Yeah... hey, wanna make a bet?" She said with a smirk.

"What kind of bet?" I asked.

"Hehehe... who ever loses has to buy the winner 5 things of their choice..."

I'm flat broke... but if I win, then I can get some upgrades for Rob for his Gamma Mode!

"Deal!" I exclaimed as I shot out my hand.

"Then let the games begin."

...

*FWOOOSH*

"Alright! We got a massive battle coming in for y'all!" Present Mic yelled as the screen showed Melissa and I. "On the right side, the girl who has been kicking major butt and taking many names! Melissa Shield!"

"Obvious censorship." Melissa commented.

"And next. The boy who was solely responsible for the butt kicking and name taking she's dishing, his use of his gadgets have been smart and bold. Izuku Midoriya!"

"We'll roll with that." I said as Light descended onto my head, and next.

"Beep beep!" Rob hovered next to me.

"What's this?! What happened to Rob's Beta Mode?!" Present Mic asked.

"... I see now. That's smart." Mr. Aizawa said.

"We both made Rob Beta Mode. As a result we both would have control over him, meaning any commands I would give she would stop, and vice versa. However, she didn't touch Rob's normal mode. Meaning Rob in his normal mode would listen to me and me alone." I explained.

...

...

"Keh!" Melissa chuckled, "You have a knack for exploting the rules don't you?"

"Class 1-IM was made because I exploited the rules." I said as I pulled out my Legendary Bat.

"So you're pulling out your weapons, ehh?" That... worries me, "Then I shall do the same." She said as she tapped the bracelets on her arms, covering her hands with rainbow colored gauntlets.

...

...

"Mother 3?" I asked.

"Yup, the Mystical Gloves. I'm so glad Nintendo released Mother 3 to the U.S last year." Melissa said... ignore the fact that last year was 2073. "Now let's see who has the better game..."

"B-But that's not fair! Mother 3 is the better game in terms of story!"

"Then why didn't you make something from Mother 3, it's been available in Japan for decades now?"

"Because I'm not a brawler or kicker, and I'm not using sticks to fight."

"Speaking of fight, why don't you two get onto fighting?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

...

...

"Oh yeah, forgot!" We both said at the same time, before looking at each other?

"Ready?" Melissa asked.

"Ready." I answered.

"Then let's go."

...

***Uraraka's P.O.V***

"Ooh match of the century!" I exclaimed.

"Woah woah woah... match of the century?" Kaminari asked.

"Even more so than Midoriya and Todoroki?" Sero asked.

"Yes." Yaoyorozu voiced in, "Because this is no holds barred. Each side is fighting to advance to the finals."

"But still... Todoroki and Midoriya had a lot of power and explosions." Mina asked.

"You're missing the point here." I said outloud, "There is not a greater battle..."

*CLANG*

"Than a battle between family." Yaoyorozu and I said.

*Clang* *Clang* *Bang* *Pew*

The sounds of metal hitting metal, gunshots, and lasers being fired echoed throughout the stadium. Every attack is parried, blocked, dodged, and countered in a nonstop barrage of attacks.

"W-Wait... what do you mean, family?" Kyouka asked.

"They are cousins, her father and his have a lot of history. So much so that they're basically brothers. So Midoriya and Shield view each other as cousins." Yaoyorozu explained.

"They're extremely competitive, but would do anything to help each other." I added.

"Now that you mention it... they do have that close ties type deal." Kirishima said.

"So... does that mean she's single-"

*WHAM* *WHACK* *BANG* *Plink*

"OW!" Mineta yelled as he gripped his unmentionables. Wait... bang?

"Why did you shoot him Izuku?!" Melissa asked as she punched him in the gut.

"Because he was being bad!" He replied by hitting her in the face with his elbow.

"H-How did he hear all the way up here?!" Sero exclaimed.

"Forget that, ask how he ricocheted a bullet into his fucking crotch! What kind of accuracy does he have, and that was in seconds!" Kyouka exclaimed.

"Seems there is more to him than meets the eye." Shoji muttered.

"It took you 3 weeks to see that?" Yaoyorozu asked, "Midoriya is many things. Fast, strong, ingenuitive, a strategical genius, not to mention a master of his equipment. He doesn't have a Quirk, but honestly he doesn't need one." She said before looking over the ledge towards the fight, "In fact..."

*Boom*

"Seems you forgot about this!" Midoriya yelled as Shield was coated in the same pink cement that All Might was covered in.

She struggled to get free, "You had more of this stuff?!"

"I come equipped for every single scenario... except a fire ant infestation... should really work on that counter measure... anyway!" Izuku exclaimed as he smashed the cement and hoisted her over his shoulder before the realization hit.

"Gah!" She yelped as she started to hit his back, "You jerk!"

"Sorry..." He said as he tossed her out of bounds, "But I'm dead broke!"

"Dang it!" She exclaimed.

"Melissa Shield is out of bounds, Izuku Midoriya has advanced to the finals!" Midnight yelled.

Midoriya walked over and shook Shield's hand. But wait...

"Why did he say he was 'Dead Broke'?" Yaoyorozu asked.

...

...

"Snrk! Bahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"They probably bet before the match, what dorks!" I exclaimed, before continuing to laugh.

"Illegal gambling is unbecoming of heroes!" Iida yelled.

"Iida... I'm your friend... but get that stick out of your ass." I replied before laughing at his arm flailing.

"I-I don't-"

"Would you 1-A idiots shut u-"

*Whack*

"Sorry about him... he's upset his plan was thwarted... his terrible plan." Kendou said before ducking back down.

"Hey hey!" Tokage asked peering over the wall, "You wouldn't happen to know any crippling weaknesses of Midoriya's now would you?"

...

...

"No." Yaoyorozu and I said.

"Dang it... oh well, I'll just have to improvise." She said before ducking down. The way she said that... was 100% terrifying.

Midoriya... I'm scared for you.

...

***Melissa's P.O.V***

"O-O-Oo! I think we should add an electric wave to Rob's arsenal!" He exclaimed... of course his 5 things for me to buy would be for Rob's Gamma Mode. "And a flamethrower too! Oh and a transformable hand cannon!"

"Calm down there Mega Man." I said which snapped him out of his speeding thought train, "Shouldn't you be watching this next-"

"Ibara Shiozaki is out of bounds! Setsuna Tokage advances to the finals!"

"Match..." What happened? I didn't even see anything... wait, what happened to her hair? "Izuku did you see-" He's gone.

"Izuku?!"

...

***Shiozaki's P.O.V***

"M-Midoriya, what are you doing here? And why do you have a bucket of water?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you with your hair." He said, "I-I saw how subconscious you were about being bald... so I wanna help you!"

...

...

"But your match, you won't be able to make it in time." I pointed out.

"Would Izuku Midoriya and Setsuna Tokage come to the center stage." Mr. Aizawa spoke out.

"... Right." He said before pondering for a moment, "I got it!" He exclaimed as he dug into the locker, "Here!"

"W-What is this?" I asked, it's a red cap... it had the word 'Nintendo' on the front.

"It's a hat." He said, "I had a... bad haircut a year ago. The kids wouldn't stop making fun of me for it. So Dad bought that for me... I vowed to never get a haircut again, and never took it off for a long while... then my hair got wild and out of control... so I couldn't really wear it comfortably... so I'm letting you have it!"

"B-But this hat is yours-"

"It's not like I can't buy another one if I wanted... Nintendo sells those all over the place. Besides... you need it more than I do, and I want you to see my match." He said before glancing at the clock, "I'm going to go now, bye!" He exclaimed before rushing off.

...

...

It fits perfectly.

...

"Oh Shioza- Nice hat!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

"Thank you." I responded while sitting down inbetween he and Kendou, "Midoriya gave it to me."

"You accepted gifts from those slimy-"

*Whack*

"I got it Kendou." Awase said as he laid Monoma onto his chair.

"Thanks." Kendou said before looking at me, "So who do you want to win?" She asked me.

...

...

"I would prefer my nakama would win." I said simply.

"Woah, even over your own classmate?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"He has done... a lot for me." I said as I tugged the bill of the cap down.

Before the others can comment, Mic screamed into the intercom.

"ALLLLRIGHT!" Ow... "It all comes down to this, folks! From his own class, and showing that he has more than earned that, The Quirkless Boy Wonder, Izuku Midoriya! And his opponent, she has split this competition in more ways than one, Setsuna Tokage!"

Midoriya... win this.

...

***No One's P.O.V***

"Ready green bean?!" Tokage asked with a smirk.

'G-Green bean?! No! She's a combatant, treat her as such! Don't get nervous!' Midoriya scoulded himself as he got ready to fight. "Yes!"

"Begin!" Present Mic yelled.

Tokage split off her hands and rushed towards Midoriya. 'An attack from 3 directions' He thought as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, 'Rob needed a recharge, and Light was running out of steam as well, looks like it's up to me!'

He took aim and fired at the hands, but they swiftly flew back to Tokage, while she was a foot away, 'Shoot, have to take this attack and count-'

*Chu*

Tokage cupped Midoriya's head and planted a kiss on his lips.

"GAAAH!" All of 1-A and 1-B yelled in unison.

"Mmm..." Midnight muttered watching the spectacle unfold.

"Ohh!" Ashido exclaimed as she pulled out her phone to record the whole endeavor.

"Oh shoot, the kiss attack." Melissa commented with a smirk as she pulled out her own phone, "He's doomed."

"He's struggling to escape... but his lone weakness is being exploited." Yaoyorozu commented with a hand on her forehead, as she looked at this whole interaction on the big screen.

'12... 13... 14... 15.' Tokage thought as Midoriya fell back, swirls in his eyes, 'It took 15 hits to take him down.'

"Izuku Midoriya is unable to continue, Setsuna Tokage wins!"

"T-That was something!" Present Mic yelled... unable to comprehend what happened, "This isn't going up on T.V right?" He asked his partner in commentating.

"Yes it is." Aizawa responded.

"But that's kinda harsh... and embarrassing." Mic responded.

"It's a weakness he has to overcome." That's all Aizawa had to say on that matter.

'But still... that's going to be rough on the kid.' Mic thought as the unconscious Midoriya was carted off.

...

...

"Shiozaki what's wrong?" Kendou asked as she stood up.

"I'm going to go check on him."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

"What... happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"You were kissed to unconsciousness." Recovery Girl said, "Which is by far the most ridiculous reason for anyone to come here I've ever heard."

...

...

"WAIT THAT WAS REAL?!"

"Yes... it was." All Might said as he showed him the livestream.

...

...

*Thud*

"Why me?" I asked as I collapsed onto my bed.

"Regardless... you still have to go out there to accept your medal." All Might said.

"C-Can't you just mail it to me?! Please?"

"That's not how it works." All Might said as he headed towards the exit. "Like it or not, you have to accept your second place." And he left.

"Oh, that reminds me." Recovery Girl spoke up as she handed me a slip of paper, "This was on you."

I grabbed it and unfolded it.

'Hey, sorry for kissing you like that. Saw a weakness and exploited it. But I must admit, you have very soft and kissable lips' H-Huh?! 'Not to mention you're very adorable, and hot as fuck.' I-Is this going somewhere?! 'Basically, I wanna date you, call me! -ST' Oh and there's her number... A GIRL HAS GIVEN ME THEIR NUMBER! AND IT WASN'T WORK RELATED!

*SLAM*

"Midoriya are you okay?!" Oh my nakamas! "And why is your face so red?" Uraraka asked.

Oh shoot, "U-Uh it's nothing!" I exclaimed as I hid the note... very poorly apparently because they saw it in an instant. And Yaoyorozu grabbed it in an instant.

...

...

"Seems you have an admirer Midoriya." Yaoyorozu said.

"HE HAS A WHAT?!" Uraraka asked as she snatched the note and scanned it, "Woo-hoo Midoriya! You lady killer you- what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know... anything about girls. Most of the girls I met hated me because I'm Quirkless..." I said as they paled, "W-What do I do? What if she's just rubbing salt on my wounds-"

"No, Tokage is anything but a liar." Shiozaki said, "She may be a massive flirt... and extremely provocative, but she's never a liar."

"B-But what do I do?" I asked.

"Well do you like her back?"

...

...

"I don't know... I never even talked to her before." I muttered, "But... she's really pretty. Especially her green hair and eyes... they're like mine-" I said... realizing what I was saying, "But I don't know anything about her though!"

"So get to know her." Uraraka said as she tossed me the note, "But you need to go to the award ceremony... you have no choice on that dude."

She's right... what do I do- wait, idea! "Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes Midoriya?" She asked back.

...

...

"Can you make me something?"

...

***Tokage's P.O.V***

...

...

Oh my god he's even more adorable now.

"Midoriya... remove that bag." Midnight muttered with exasperation.

"No!" He exclaimed, but it was muffled by the bag, "If I can't see them... they can't make fun of me."

"That's not how it works... but whatever." She muttered before turning towards the audience, "Now, let's break out the hardware. Of course, there's only one person worthy of distributing the awards."

"HAHAHA!" No way... is this real?

"Citizens! I am here with the medals!"

"The number one hero!"

...

...

"Ruined that didn't I?" Midnight asked as All Might glared at her, "Now that you're here All Might, why don't we start the presentation."

"Haha... Young Shiozaki, congratulations." All Might said as he put the medal on her shoulders... he pulled her into a hug and whispered something to her... probably personal advice, same with Shield.

"Now for second place... Young Midoriya, take off that bag." All Might muttered with the same amount of exasperation as Midnight.

"No... I'm embarrassed." He muttered as All Might yanked it off. "No!" He yelled.

"Take this medal, and acknowledge where you went wrong. Overcome your embarrassing yet common nervousness around the female gender! Only then would you be able to achieve your goal as the Symbol of Peace."

...

...

"Y-Yes sir." He muttered but keeping his head down... maybe I was too forward with hi-

"Young Tokage, congratulations." All Might said as he placed the gold medal on my shoulders, "You understand the ideology of doing whatever it takes to win, as well as overall skill in the games... it's clear that you're a recommended student." He said before pulling me into a hug, "Go easy on him okay? He's... fragile."

I resisted the urge to laugh... I gathered that, thanks All Might.

"Here they are! The winners of this year's Sports Festival! But listen closely. Any of you first years could have ended up standing on these podiums. Think about what you've done today. You've challenged each other, learned, and climbed even closer toward your goal of being pros. I think the next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet!" All Might exclaimed before pointing up, "So I have one more thing to say. I want to hear everyone yell it with me. You know what it is!"

"Thanks everyone, for your hard work!" All Might yelled.

"PLUS ULTRA." We all yelled.

...

...

Really dropped the ball there All Might.

"What? That was the perfect time to say 'Plus Ultra' All Might!" All of the students yelled.

"Ghh! Well, yeah, I guess, but everyone dud such a good job!"

...

"Congratulations all of you!" Mr. King exclaimed with pride, "Not only did our own Setsuna Tokage win the Gold, but Ibara Shiozaki made it to the Semi Finals!"

Everyone clapped.

"We have finally defeated 1-A!" Monoma sneered.

"Alright, alright settle down. You have 2 days off to recuperate from the Sports Festival." Mr. King explained, "There will be a bunch of pros who would would want to recruit you... we'll go over that once you return. Get some well deserved rest. Your training resumes once you return."

"Yes Mr. King!"

...

I definitely went overboard! What was I thinking?! No... Setsuna calm down. He's probably... celebrating with family! Yeah yeah. No need to get worried over the fact that it's been 5 hours since the Sports Festival and he HASN'T TEXTED ME COME ON!

*Bzz Bzz*

"It's him!" I exclaimed as I picked up my phone, "Please pay 8886 yen- I don't care about phone bills!" I yelled as I read the text and tossed my phone aside.

*Bzz Bzz*

I picked up the phone again, "Setsuna... you're being too loud, damn it Mom!" I yelled as I tossed my phone aside again.

*Bzz Bzz*

Why do I get bill notifications, texts from Mom, and other shit when I'm worrying about him ignoring me- Wait unknown number?

UN: Hello? Tokage? It's that green haired boy you kissed during the Sports Festival.

Is he upset about that?! I should apologize.

ST: Oh... yeah sorry about that.

UN: Don't apologize, it's fine.

UN: How are you?

ST: I'm good, how are you?

UN: My dad teased me to no end about that, kept asking me who you were, and if you were my girlfriend. Melissa also would never stop teasing me about iapiusdhfw

UN: This is Melissa, please date my couihbpjuaqhfg

UN: Damn it I didn't mean to send that!

I couldn't help but laugh. But I can't pass up a golden opportunity.

ST: Are you sure she sent that, and you weren't indirectly telling me to date you?

...

...

ST: Hello?

UN: This is Melissa, you killed him.

ST: I did?!

UN: Yeah... he hasn't had any good female interactions... the only good ones he has was family or work related. To have someone genuinely want to date him... it's nerve wrecking for him.

ST: Oh! I'm sorry for being too forward!

UN: He huddled underneath numerous blankets.

She sent a picture of him underneath a cocoon of blankets.

UN: But he said it's fine.

ST: He's extremely adorable.

UN: Yeah he is... anyway, as his family I would appreciate it if you didn't hurt him.

ST: I would never.

UN: That's good to hear, too many people hurt him.

ST: Who? I'll show them not to mess with him.

UN: Don't bother, I tried, but Izuku talked me out of it. He would even defend his tormentors... too kind to a fault if you ask me.

Of course he would...

UN: Anyway, I think he's too embarrassed to talk to you right now... but I think I can pass along a question if you catch my drift.

It's now or never Setsuna.

ST: Is he available for a day out in the town?

...

...

UN: He said yes.

YES! No wait... you're not out of the woodwork yet Setsuna.

ST: What time would work for him? He has a job after all.

UN: You've been paying attention.

UN: Shiozaki, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and myself will take his shift. He did take theirs on their day off after all. So anytime tomorrow.

ST: So 10 AM?

...

...

UN: He said yes.

ST: Then I'll see him tomorrow.

UN: Have a goodnight.

I closed out of the app, and set my phone on my nightstand.

...

...

"FUCK YEAH!"

"SETSUNA QUIET DOWN!"

"... Sorry Mom!" I quietly yelled before clutching the nearest soft object, which was my body pillow.

I did it, I got a date with Green Bean! Oh what do I wear? Something nice since it's getting warmer... but nothing to revealing... don't want to kill him on sight.

I need to go looking right now!

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Let me just first say that I love body pillows... so comfortable. Anyway that's my PSA on why Body Pillows are awesome. Now onto the chapter. The ship will be Green x Green. Tokage x Midoriya. Which means... that the only pairs for 1-B I'm missing are Kendou and Pony. Meanwhile 1-A is 100% barren. Literally the only one of 1-A I wrote a story on was Jirou... and that was the only one I finished. Which is proof that Jirou is best 1-A girl... I feel like I already wrote that statement somewhere. Anyway not important. I'm changing things slightly. Mainly the pacing pf the ship, because Tokage isn't one to beat around the bush, she's flirty and should act like it. So there isn't much slow burn. Which leaves me building up their relationship, and some flirting shenanigans. Which will be very enjoyable for me to write, and hopefully very enjoyable for you to read. But we'll have to see.)


	11. Chapter 11

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I'M FREAKING OUT GUYS!" I exclaimed as I stood in front of the mirror of my room.

"Ehh, I think that's too fancy for a first date." Uraraka commented.

"Yeah, but it's best I bought that just in case." Yaoyorozu responded.

"But I do believe this outfit would fit well." Shiozaki said using her fines to pick up a white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"Hmm... I think the vest and red bow tie would help with that." Melissa said as she held up a black and grey striped vest and red bow tie.

"Why am I here again?" Tokoyami asked.

"Because you are, unofficially, a part of the New Leaf crew. As such we help with each other's problems." Uraraka said.

"Yes, that's our credo." Shiozaki added.

...

...

"Then, I believe both Shield, and Shiozaki are correct. The shirt, vest, and pants match, and the bow tie goes well with his red shoes he refuses to give up." He said.

"T-They're my lucky shoes don't shame me!" I exclaimed in defense.

"I will considering you have 20 minutes until it's 10:00, and it takes 10 minutes to ride the train to your designated location."

...

...

"SHOOT!"

...

***Tokage's P.O.V***

I'm late! I'm late! I'm sooooo late! I hope he hasn't been waiting so long or at all! Okay, our meeting place is right around this co-

*BAM* *Thud*

"Ow... Hey! Watch where ya goi-" Wait... green hair, red shoes... "Midoriya?!"

"T-Tokage?!" He exclaimed as he stood up to help me up, "I-I'm so sorry!"

"D-Don't apologize, we ran into each other." I reassured... before getting a closer look at his outfit, "Nice threads though."

"O-Oh... thanks." He muttered looking away... he's so shy and so adorable! Ugh my heart! "And I like your bag, it was super soft and cushioned the impact, what material is it?" He asked with a smile, he talks about the weirdest things... but wait a moment.

"I don't have a bag Midoriya." I said as his happiness quickly turned into fear.

"T-Then what did I run into?" He asked... I can't pass this up.

"That would be my boobs Midoriya." I said with a smirk, as all the color on his face drained, leaving him a pale white.

"I-I'M SORRY!" He exclaimed with a bow, "I-I didn't mean to!"

Oh this is too good... let's see how far I can push this, "I'm sure you didn't mean too... unless you were lying and have an X-Ray Quirk, and this was a long con to cop a feel?"

"T-THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"W-Why are you laughing?!" He exclaimed as my laughing fit died down.

"H-Ho... oh man you're fun to tease." I muttered as I leaned onto his shoulder for support, "H-Haah... man that was good. But seriously Midoriya, it's fine don't worry about it."

He eventually regained his normal face color, which brings out his adorable freckles... man the more I look at him the more adorable he looks.

"T-Tokage? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my trance.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed, winking at him with a thumbs up... making him blush. Adorable fact #10,042, he blushes easily. "So let's shake and bake, I've never been to Mustufau before, and as such you need to be my tour guide."

"O-Okay." He said as he looked around, "I know of places... follow me."

"Aye eye captain!"

...

"Mmm... this is soooo goood!" I exclaimed as I scarfed it all down.

"Yeah, family owned restauraunts are most of the times better than big name restauraunts... in my own opinion." Midoriya said as he bit into a piece of fried pork. "It's just something about the food that... tastes better. Like it's been hand crafted with love and care."

"... Kinda like your store." I said.

He tensed up before blushing, "Y-Yeah... like New Leaf."

"Speaking of... when am I going to be let into your little posse of yours."

"P-Posse?"

"Yeah... what did you call them?" What did he call- Oh right, "Nakamas!"

"O-Oh... well..."

"What? Am I not worthy?"

"No!" He exclaimed, before reverting back to his nervous self, "It's just that... I don't know."

Okay now I'm curious, "What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"

"I don't know... what we are?" he asked, unsure of his sentence, "Y-You made it clear you want to date me... v-very clear." Oh... right, maybe... in retrospect, I should have been more tactful about that note, "A-And you're beautiful and all... but I... don't know you. We don't know each other at all. I don't know what's your favorite color, your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes. And you don't know any of that for me."

...

...

"So you don't want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes... well no... I don't know. Let me start over. I would like to get to know you better... does that make any sense?"

...

...

"Yes, it makes a lot of sense." I said before standing up to bow, "I'm sorry for rushing this."

"N-No it's fine!" He exclaimed, which garnered a shush from the patrons, "S-Sorry."

"But... we're here now, so let's get to know each other." I said.

...

...

"I would like that."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"No way..." Tokage said with disbelief.

"I-It's true." I responded, as I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"There is no way you can rap."

"I-I can."

"Like freestyle or can say numerous words in a minute?" She asked.

"B-Both?"

"Okay now I don't believe you."

"I-I can prove it." I said, suddenly feeling confident.

"Alright, let's go then." She challenged.

"G-Give me a beat."

"Say no more I got something for ya." She said as she pulled out my phone... the smirk on her face.

(A/N: Okay, play Hit or Miss Instrumental. While that diss track was complete and utter garbage, the beat is pretty good for spitting bars. Also I may or may not be completely off beat, I haven't freestyled in a long time.)

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"My life, on it. My game, top hit. I'm looking down in the cockpit. My enemies locked on targets."

"Ooh okay!"

"Invading my kingdom today. Not if I got something to say. They can come with their gangs. I'll take them out with a bang."

"Alright, alright."

"Analyze tactical angles keeping it right like I was an Egyptian. They're fantasy and I'm nonfiction. Now rev it on up like an engine. Storming the gates of the sovereign. Step out the caves like a goblin. But look at the plans that I cook up. They go so well, they've done screwed up. I'm unbeatable, I was able. Straight killing them, broke and disabled. Aye. Armed to explode, C-4. More pressure than the sea floor. They come to my room, got sent to their doom. Like whatchu looking at me for?! Okay, you know I'm a hero, Beat every villain that I touch ho. Yeah I beat 'em bitch, I am so cut throat, okay! ... Oh that ended. How was it?"

...

...

"T-Tokage?"

"That... was awesome!" She exclaimed, "I mean you kinda lost the beat near the end, but those lyrics were fire."

"T-They weren't that good."

"You're being modest again." She responded, "But seriously, how come you don't rap more often?"

"... I rarely have time."

"Well alright then. So any other secret yet awesome skills you got in your brain Green Bean?"

"Umm... well... I can play guitar."

"Dude... rap, and a musician? You just got 10 times hotter."

"T-Tokage!"

"It's true... what's next? You going to say you're a good singer?"

...

...

"No way."

"I-I didn't even say anything!"

"You didn't deny it." She probed leaning in closer.

"W-Well... I just thought, if I didn't do well as a hero I would... be a singer." I muttered looking away with embarrassment.

"Sing something."

"I-I don't think so..."

"Come on I won't laugh!"

"Ah. No..."

"Midoriya. Please..."

...

...

"O-Okay fine."

"Yeah!" She exclaimed with excitement.

I hope that the others are doing well at New Leaf.

...

*Meanwhile at New Leaf*

"Aww I traded in my ocean for a bigger ocean!" Melissa yelled.

"I traded in my ocean for a forest!" Uraraka exclaimed as well.

"I thought we were playing Uno?" Yaoyorozu asked. Shiozaki made the correct choice to avoid this game like the plague, and instead read a book about botany.

"Apparently this version has cards that allows you to make your own custom cards." Tokoyami commented, "I wrote one that forced the other players to rotate their hands."

"You're on my target list Tokoyami!" Melissa yelled.

"So be it."

...

***Tokage's P.O.V***

"Holy shitballs that was amazing!" I exclaimed as Midoriya hid his face. Man I struck gol- No, I struck Emeralds with this one.

"I-It wasn't that good." He muttered.

"Bullcrap it wasn't!" I yelled, "Jeez dude, with all these talents you're going to make me look bad! What's next? You going to tell me you're a great dancer?"

"Oh no I'm a terrible dancer." He said bluntly, "Mom said I have her voice, always said I didn't though."

"There's that modesty again." I replied before grasping his shoulders, "Dude... you're talented. Now flaunt that talent."

"O-Okay." He squeaked as I let go of his shoulder.

"Great, now I have my own personal Spotify Playlist."

"I-I never agreed to that!" He exclaimed before realization sank in, "H-Hey, you never told me your talents."

...

...

"Oh yeah huh?" I asked, "Well... I can do impressions."

"R-Really?" He asked with amazement.

"Yeah! I was bored and wanted to learn how to do impressions on people. In fact I think you'll figure out who this is." I said as I got my vocal cords ready. "YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Hello! Little listener!"

"Bahahaha!" He laughed, "T-That sounds exactly like Present Mic."

"Anyone who can yell louder than 110 decibles can do a good Present Mic impression." I countered.

"Yeah- Ooh! I got one." He said before he took a dee- Oh my god! "I AM HERE!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! H-How did you manage to contort your face like that?!"

"Years of practice."

"Oh wait wait wait I got one I got one I got one!" I called out before bringing my hands together, "I would like to say I'm honored to meet you. I must say, meeting you has really **rocked** my world."

"Bahahah! Y-You did not just say that!"

"Oh I did Midoriya, what? Did you think that was bad? Don't worry I'll **dig** something up!"

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I don't take nothing for **granite**."

"Well don't worry, I'm going to get **boulder** with these puns!"

"Okay I think we've hit **rock bottom** with these rock puns."

...

...

"Bahahahahaha!" We shared a laugh, seriously, puns are a gift from God... but you know what else is a gift from God?

"Your smile..."

"Hahaha... sorry what?" He asked regaining his composure.

"Your smile... it makes me feel happy." I admitted, feeling my face warm up once those words left my mouth.

"O-Oh... I... I love your smile too."

...

...

Calm down my heart.

...

***Kendou's P.O.V***

"Would you care to explain to me as to why we are spying on our classmate?" Reiko asked as I zoomed the binoculars in.

"To make sure Midoriya doesn't hurt Setsuna." And to make sure I get that 1500 yen.

"That doesn't matter, what are details?" Pony asked... we'll get there soon enough.

"Hmm... they're blushing. Midoriya's blushing more than Setsuna. Ooh, now they're going back to talking and Midoriya shifted from embarrassed to excited." I recited.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kinoko wondered.

"They're talking about Quirks. Yui said.

"Wait... you can hear them?" I asked.

"I bugged my dress." She said in the flattest to- Well actually, that's her normal tone.

"... Why?" I asked.

"So I'll know if she rips my dress... that's one of my favorites."

...

...

"Fair enough."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Shut the front door!" She yelled as she opened my Class 1-B notebook, "These notes are super detailed dude, and you didn't even see us work, how?!"

"P-Principal Nezu gave me a list, as well as some videos on your combat trainings. I put two and two together and analyzed. Most of that is speculation though." I explained.

"Well he knows how to pick 'em, these notes are awesome." She exclaimed, "Not to mention spot on, no wonder you kicked Tetsutetsu's ass."

"I-It was close."

"No, it was an ass whooping. He didn't even land a hit on you. In fact, with this info, you'll be the strongest student here."

"B-but you beat me..."

"Well yeah, my natural born allure and sexiness would kill any man." I said which made him turn the reddest I've seen him today... needless to say it was pretty damn red, "But good thing I'm here, you'll grow immune to my natural woman charm."

"Y-You really think so?"

"Actually no you're fucked." She said with a smirk, "But the second strongest isn't so bad."

"I miss my paper bag."

"Aww I'm just teasing you Green Bean." She said before standing up and grabbing my wrists, "But talking is starting to get boring! Let's do something fun!"

"W-Wait!"

...

***Yanagi's P.O.V***

"Oh snap! They're on the move!" Itsuka whispered as the others stood up and followed close behind.

"Is all of this overtly necessary?" I asked as I was dragged along.

"Yes!" They all said in unison, Yui just nodded. I cannot help but sigh at their actions.

I can only hope Ibara is having a better time at her job than here.

...

***Shiozaki's P.O.V***

"Will this game ever end?!" Uraraka yelled as she had to draw 4 more cards.

"It's been going on since Izuku left for his date... 3 hours ago!" Shield yelled as she played a reverse... earning her a glare from Uraraka who drew some more.

"This has been a test of our endurance." Tokoyami commented as Yaoyorozu nodded at his statement.

As for me... I finished reading one of Midoriya's book series about a group of kids running around an ever changing maze. And I must say it's an interesting book series. But I must ask.

"Why don't you all just quit?"

"Principal!" Uraraka yelled.

"Yeah, heroes don't just quit when people's lives are at stake! So we won't quit out of this game!" Shield added.

...

...

I pray for them and their stubbornness.

...

***Tokage's P.O.V***

"Look at the fish!" He exclaimed pointing at the different fish of all shapes and sizes. Okay he needs to stop, any more cuteness and I'll die.

"Yes Midoriya, those are fish." I said as a smile warmed it's way onto my face as he looked at every single one analyzing them. It's amazing how whenever there's a large amount of different things he'll be like a kid at a candy store. "Oh look, a lizard exhibit."

"Out of my way." I said as I rushed over to the lizard exhibit. He followed suit. "Look, the legless lizards!"

"They call them snakes, but that's a massive misconception."

"Yeah! You can tell based on their eyes. Snakes don't have moveable eyelids."

"While legless lizards do. And legless lizards don't have a forked tongue and can actually detatch their tail from their body."

"Man you know a lot about lizards." I said as we looked at the legless lizard move around.

"Yeah, back at my old home, before my grandparents retired and passed New Leaf onto Mom and us, there were a bunch of lizards, and I wanted to learn more about them."

"Right?! That's the same as my house before we moved into an apartment, there were so many lizards I wanted to learn more."

"Yeah... hey look, a chameleon!"

"Where? I can't see it!" I exclaimed even though I'm looking straight at it.

"It's right the- Oh I see what you did there..."

"Bahahahah!"

...

***Komori's P.O.V***

"What are they doing now?" Itsuka asked, sounding tired at watching.

"Nerding out over lizards and fish." Yui added, sounding equally tired.

"I'm not surprised." Pony responded.

"Well at least they're happy with each other's company." I said.

"... Yeah." They said at the same time.

"Does this mean I am allowed to head to my home?" Reiko asked.

"Yes... we're going home." Itsuka said.

"Thank goodness..."

Well, it was kinda fun to see them have fun.

...

***Tokage's P.O.V***

Thank God they're gone... this bug is itching me. Now I have a little alone time with Mido-

*Bzz* *Bzzz*

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello? What do you mean they're locked in a 4 and a half hour game of Uno?! How does one even do that? Uh-huh... you need me to come home and talk some sense into them? Tell Setsuna I said sorry? Okay I'll do that..." He said as he hung up the phone. "That was Shiozaki. Apparently Melissa, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami are locked in a 4 and a half hour game of Uno, and she needs me to talk some sense into them... or bring her a new book series, either or."

"...Snrk! Bahahahaha! Oh man that's ridiculous." I laughed, "Oh alright, let's get you home to save them from Uno."

He nodded and we boarded the train to his home. After a short train ride, his station was here. "Well... I'll see you later Tokage." He said as we stepped off the train.

"Yeah... oh wait Midoriya!" I called out as he turned back around.

"What is i-"

*Chu*

If you were to ask me, why I just kissed him with no warning? A tenth of me would say I wanted to see his reaction, the othe nine tenths would say I wanted to kiss his adorable soft cheeks. But his reaction was pretty damn cute.

He just froze, his face is red and he isn't moving. "Midoriya?" I asked as I waved a hand in front of his face... nothing. Well... time for Plan B, "Alright up you go." I said as I hoisted him up onto my shoulder.

"W-W-What w-wait! Tokage let me down! This is embAAA- You're squeezing my butt!"

"I know... I know. And judging by this weird thing that's poking my shoulder..."

"W-What are you talking about?!"

"It seems someone likes it from behi-"

"LALALALA! I can't hear anything you're saying!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh yeah... he's going to be fun to be around.

...

"Oh Izuku you're baaaa..."

"Hello Mrs. Midoriya." I said as I stepped into New Leaf, "Nice place you got here."

"T-Thank you dear... but why are you carrying Izuku on your shoulder?"

"Oh that, I kissed him and he froze up, so I hoisted him over my shoulder and carried him here."

"D-Don't tell her that!" He yelled but I slapped him in the butt, "Eep!"

"Hush, the adults are talking."

...

...

"Oh I like you. You take control."

"Mom!"

"Hehehe... anyway, you two should go upstairs. I feel like we're going to get a noise complaint." She said.

"Got it Mamadoriya." I said as I headed upstairs, "She seems nice."

"Kill me now..." He muttered as he covered his face with his arms.

"No..." I said as I opened the doo-

"YEEEAAAAAHHH!"

"WE'RE FREEE!"

"WOOOO!"

Uraraka and Shield were hopping up and down as Shiozaki, Yaoyorozu, and Tokoyami had noise canceling headphones on.

"So this is what we come back to?" I asked as Uraraka and Shield looked at me, and in turn everyone else.

...

...

"You went out on your first date, and you're already touching my cousin's butt?"

"Melissa!" He yelled as I set him down.

"So... how did it go?" Uraraka asked with a smirk.

"... It was fun." Midoriya said with a bright blush.

"So... what's your decision?" Shield asked as she nudged his shoulder, "Wanna be her boyfriend?"

...

...

"Do you?" I asked.

...

...

"Yes."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I feel like I was teetering the edge on the T rating, but that's what I like to do, push the boundaries of what is the T rating and what would get me in trouble. All I know... is that I'm nailing Tokage's personality here. So I consider this a success.)


	12. Chapter 12

***Melissa's P.O.V***

"Girls... and Tokoyami, I think we lost him." I said as we saw Izuku sitting on an empty table looking at his phone. He had a massive blush and was smiling like a love struck idiot... scratch that he is a love struck idiot.

"It's kinda cute seeing him all happy like that though." Uraraka said as she sneaked a picture of him.

"What was that picture for?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"Teasing material." She replied with a smirk.

"So are we just watching Midoriya interact with his significant other? Or are we acutally going to accomplish so-"

*Ding Ding*

"We're going to accomplish something." I said as I stood up and headed to the register, "Hello, and welcome to- Todoroki?" I asked as he walked over to the counter.

"Is Midoriya here?" He asked.

"Oh... yeah he is." I said as I headed back into the table area. "Izuku!Get your ass out here, Todoroki's here to see you!"

"... What does ass mean?" ... Oh shoot.

"E-Eri! Hi... you didn't hear that." I said as I crouched down to her level.

"But what does it mean?" She asked... curse kids and their infinite curiosity!

"U-Uh... It means-"

"It means a bad word, that you shouldn't say... and a certain blonde haired girl will have dish duty for the next month."

"S-Sorry auntie." I muttered as Izuku... finally, walked into the front.

"Oh Todoroki, what brings you here?" He asked. Todoroki nodded and pulled out a stack of papers... no way.

"I want to work here, is there still openings?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, but you need to go through the intervie-"

"You're hired!" Auntie yelled as she crushed the boy into a hug, "I-I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Mom?!" Izuku yelled.

"Mom said hi by the way..." Todoroki muttered as he pulled out of her hug.

"So you finally visited her... and finally visited us."

"Uncle." Todoroki said.

"I'll remember that when Christmas hits." Uncle Hisashi replied, "Speaking of, how did you talk go?"

...

...

"I told her about my life with my father, and about who I have become... she cried and apologized. She forgave me faster than I would have ever thought she would. She told me to move forward. That nothing was holding me back... and then she introduced me to this place. She said this place was 'Where you can be a new you'. And if I could... then she would survive, that it would be her salvation." He explained, "So that's why I want to work here... to move on."

Inko, Hisashi, nor myself knew what to say... luckily Izuku and Eri did.

"Welcome to the crew Todoroki!" Izuku yelled.

"So... does this mean you're my cousin?" Eri asked.

I stood behind her and rapidly nodded, 'Say it!' I mouthed.

"...Yes?" He asked. Eri's eyes widened as she hugged him too.

"Welcome home cousin!" She said.

"But I don't li..." He took one look at her happy smile, before returning the hug. "Yeah... good to be here."

"Oh that reminds me... the initiation drink!" Izuku exclaimed.

...

...

"Initiation drink?"

...

***Todoroki's P.O.V***

Mom was right... it does taste like warmth and kindness. I didn't even know that was a taste.

No wonder it's not a part of the menu.

It's too special to just be ordered.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"So what do we do here exactly?" Todoroki asked.

"Simple, we're a bakery, but we're also going to be a flower shop... speaking of... when is that project finished?" I asked.

"Dad said it's almost finished, just some wiring and finishing up the instillation." Uraraka explained, "By his estimates it should be done by Wednesday."

"Awesome! Now... we need some actual flowers to sell." I pondered.

"I already took care of that." Shiozaki said, "Mother and father were kind enough to introduce me to their providers. With the 1 million yen in funding, we can afford about a year of 'Dead' business before things get concerning."

(A/N: I pulled that number out of my ass, I don't own a flower shop and as such I don't know the numbers for funding. Just roll with it.)

"Dead business?" Todoroki asked.

"She means if nobody buys our flowers we can afford to buy more. Unlike the bakery flowers can die as opposed to ingredients. The only difference is that people care more about a coffee shop than flowers." Yaoyorozu explained.

...

...

"I see." He said before pulling out his phone.

"What are you-" He held his hand up.

"Hello? Fuyumi? Yes I know I never call you unless it's an emergency, no it's not an emergency. No you shouldn't hang up. Look, you were always complaining about not knowing where to take your kids on a field trip. No it's not some place dumb. It's a coffee shop bakery hybrid. With a flower shop tacted on. Okay I'l hold..."

...

...

"Yes? What do you mean the administration wants the field trip to be about heroes? Okay I understand... You still want to check it out anyway? Okay I'll text you the address. Bye." He ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket, "Well that was a bust."

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I figured, having kids come here would bring their parents, and as such bring in more customers... but one more is good right?" He asked.

...

...

"Yes one more would help us a lot."

...

***Todoroki's P.O.V***

"Shoto? Are you in he-pfft!"

"Welcome to New Leaf, how may I help you?" I asked standing in my New Leaf apron.

"Bahahahahaha!" And she's laughing at me.

"Fuyumi? What's the hooooolll! Oh man Shoto look at you! Barista?!" And Natsuo is here... excellent.

"Hello! Welcome to New Leaf, how can I help you two?" Midoriya asked in his own apron.

"Umm... I'll have a Blue Mountain, with a cream and 5 sugars." Fuyumi said.

"I'll have a Kilimanjaro with no cream and 3 sugars... and are your cookies any good?" Natsuo asked.

"They-"

"Amazing." I said.

"Then we'll have 12!" Natsuo exclaimed.

"Natsuo! We're under budget." Fuyumi said.

"Says who?" He asked as he waved a handful of yen in front of her, "I stole these from Dad, it's on his tab." He explained before slamming it on the counter, "Keep the change... all of it."

...

...

I love him.

...

"So you're the one who broke my brothers walls?" Fuyumi asked as she bit into a cookie, her eyes widened before shoving the rest into her mouth, "A-Amashing!"

"Yea! It's amazing!" Natsuo yelled before grasping Midoriya's hands, "Please date my sister!"

...

...

"PFFAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-W-W-W-WHAT?!" Midoriya asked his face with his freckles resembling a strawberry... which is impressive.

"H-Hoo man that was funny... haah. Yeah, sorry but Izuku has a girlfriend already." Shield said.

"And Natsuo I told you a million times... I-I'm..."

"Gay?"

"SHOTO!"

"... Was that something I'm not supposed to say?" I asked.

"NO! Not to complete strangers!" Fuyumi yelled as she covered her face.

"Oh... sorry." I apologized.

...

...

Fuyumi sighed, "It's fine... they seem trustworthy enough." She said... before her phone started buzzing, "Hello? Oh lunch is over in 15 minutes? Okay I'm on my way back." She said as she hung up the phone, "I need to head back to work, have a good day at work Shoto."

"I'll drive ya back." Natsuo offered, giving us a thumbs up before running behind Fuyumi.

...

...

"You're having a panic aren't you?" Midoriya asked Shield... who was shaking.

"... Yeah." She answered.

"... Wait a minute..." Uraraka said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gay too?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"... Yeah." She admitted... wait.

"You have a crush on my sister?" I asked as Shield nodded, "But... wouldn't that be ince-"

"We're not at all related." Midoriya said, "Your Mom and mine are close friends... before he came around, but they're still close friends. So I view your mother as an aunt. Like how I view Melissa's dad as my uncle."

...

...

"Your point didn't come across." I added.

"I understand what Midoriya is trying to explain." Yaoyorozyu said as she stood up and moved a few tables. Then created a giant moving whiteboard.

"Here... I'll explain it for you."

...

"So in conclusion... it's not at all incest. An example is Mina calling me 'Sister'. We're not at all related, but we have grown our bond so much we refer to ourselves as such." She explained.

"Okay... but what about when Eri called me 'Cousin'?"

"It's childlike innocence. She pieced together that since she views your mother as her aunt, she views you as a cousin from putting two and two together." She explained.

"I have a question..." Midoriya... of all people, said.

"Yes?"

"What's with all of the graphs and arrows?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's a jumbled mess, I can barely keep track." Uraraka said wearing her... 'Smart Glasses' while looking at the whiteboard.

"Is this conversation necessary?" Tokoyami asked, as he and Shiozaki were next to Shield who had her face in her hands, "We spent 3 hours on this conversation that could have been summarized in 2 sentences like you've demonstrated, and have done nothing to help Shield..."

...

...

"Oh right... forgot." Midoriya said as we headed over to her.

"So wait... you have a crush on Todoroki's sister? Aren't you like 15 or 16?" Uraraka asked.

"No she's 18." Midoriya answered.

"B-But she's a first year? Isn't she?" Uraraka asked.

"Well technically yes. See her Quirk manifested about a month ago, before that she was attending school at I-Island. However, once her Quirk manifested, she wanted to be a hero. However she was a 3rd year about to graduate. So All Might and Nezu let her attend school here to gain some experience, as well as learn the ins and outs of her new Quirk."

"Wai' wait wait... Her Quirk manifested that late?!" Uraraka asked.

"Oh- I shouldn't have sai-"

"No it's fine, we might as well get it out of the way now... and it's something to take my mind off of this for now." Melissa said, "For 18 years of my life I was Quirkless... I wanted to be a hero, but due to my Quirklessness I decided to take up Support Designing. But Izuku didn't let me quit. So he forced me to workout with him. After 18 years of that my Quirk manifested. But there was a reason it took so long for it to manifest. At the time it hurt my body, broke my arm. Had it manifested when I was four..."

"It would have killed you." I pieced together.

"Yes. So naturally it was difficult to obtain. But I did, and I wanted to be a hero as well... thankfully Uncle Might helped me out by letting me go to U.A-"

"WAIT! Uncle Might?!" Uraraka has a knack for interupting people's explanation... but I would like to know as well.

"Oh yeah, David Shield, my father was Uncle Might's partner. So... like Yaoyorozu explained earlier, he's my Uncle because he's a close friend of my father, and as such I view All Might as an Uncle, not because we're blood related." She explained.

There goes my theory about Melissa being All Might's secret love child...

"So 18 and 22. That's not bad! Just 4 years. And according to the rule of sevens. Her age divided by 2, then plus 7 would equate to the lowest age she can date!" Midoriya exclaimed.

...

...

"That rule isn't a good one Midoriya." Yaoyorozu explained, "Because in that case what would be the youngest age a 14 year old could date?"

"... 14."

"And the youngest age a 50 year old can date?" She asked.

"... 32?"

"I rest my case." She said before looking at Melissa, "And I believe you can work this out."

"... Todoroki?" She asked... I know what she wants to know.

"It's ultimately not up to me. I'm not her father, her love life is hers... but I'm fine with it." I said.

She exhaled a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God..."

"Don't think you're out of the woodworks yet." Midoriya said, "After all, realizing you have a crush is one thing... making her fall in love with you is another."

"Oh yeah yeah." She scoffed... before a smirk formed on her face, "Speaking of... weren't you talking to Tokage earlier?"

"OH SHOOT I LEFT HER ON SILENT!" He yelled before rushing back into the table area. Causing the others to laugh at him.

...

...

They're loud... but they're the right type of loud.

*End of Chapter*


	13. Chapter 13

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You need codenames. Time to pick your hero identities."

It was Home Room and school started back up. Melissa's admission into my class was finalized over the weekend. We are officially Class 1-IMMS. International Marine Mammal Studies!

A-Anyway, I was dumped into 1-A and Melissa was dumped into 1-B. They probably heard about S-Setsuna and I's relationship. She kept yelling at me to call her S-Setsuna... or Setsy because... it sounded like... s-sexy. I-I'm not ready for that yet.

S-So I was stuck in here to avoid any distractions. But that doesn't help... because Setsuna... and Melissa are in the same class. She's probably spilling all my secrets and she'll use them against me in an act of spite! And Setsuna's probably telling her the ins and outs of our date a few days ago... and now she has blackmail material on me!

"MIDORIYA!" I looked up to see Mr. Aizawa glaring at me, "Worry about your little girlfriend AFTER CLASS! Relationships during class hours are prohibited, you can do whatever you want on your off hours and lunch I could care less."

"S-Sorry Mr. Aizawa..." They're so going to flank me after class.

"Moving on... this is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally, students don't have to worry about the draft yet. Not until their second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first-years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though." Mr. Aizawa explained causing Mineta to hit his desk.

"Stupid, selfish adults." He muttered.

"So, what you're saying is, we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited." Hagakure explained.

"Correct. Now. Here are the totals for those of you who got offers." He said as he flashed up the numbers on screen.

...

...

What the heck!?

"13?!" How the hell did I get 13?! I got second place!

"How did Bakugou and Todoroki get the highest?!" Uraraka asked, "Todoroki I get, but Bakugou didn't even make it to the finals!"

"And Midoriya made it to the finals." Yaoyorozu added.

"And he beat me." Todoroki said.

"Wait Todoroki? Why are you defending him?" Kaminari asked.

"To answer your question Midoriya... the prejudice against the Quirkless won't die that easily. While you did extremely well in the Sports Festival, the pros viewed it as your use of gadgets saved you. Hence why half of your listings are Support Agencies, and police agencies, as well smaller pro heroes." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Massive freaking hypocrites..." I muttered, well I'll show them. I'll change the world.

"Moving on, despite the results, you all will be interning with pros. Got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers." Mr. Aizawa explained, bringing the topic back.

"Oh, so, we're all interning?" Sero asked.

"Yes. You already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But it'll still be helpful to see pros at work. Up close and personal, in the field. Firsthand."

"And for that, we need hero names!" Satou yelled.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or..."

SLAM*

"You'll have hell to pay later!" On great... "What you pick today could be your codename for life. You better be careful, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent."

"It's Midnight!" All the guys exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's got a good point. Midnight is going to have final approval over your names. It's not my forte." Mr. Aizawa said as he pulled out his trademark sleeping bag... sounds like he speaks from experience. Makes sense with an odd name like Eraserhead. "The name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future. A codename tells people exactly what you represent. Take 'All Might' for example." He said before slumping against the wall and taking a light nap.

...

...

I know exactly what my Hero Name will be.

...

"Now, students, who among you is ready to share?" Midnight asked. Aoyama got ready to stand, but I stood up first.

"I will." I spoke out.

"Well Midoriya, bring yours up." Midnight said as I stood in front of the class.

It's time.

Tap*

"For a Revolution." I said as I read my name aloud, "The Quirkless Hero: Revolutionary."

...

...

"That's so KICKASS!" Kirishima yelled.

"I agree, represents you and your goals very well!" Midnight exclaimed with a smile.

"An awesome name for an awesome guy!" Uraraka yelled with her natural excitement.

"I expect nothing less from you." Yaoyorozu added in.

"Accurate." That's all Tokoyami said... that's all he needed to say.

I-I was expecting backlash, and praise from my nakamas. "T-thank you..." I said with a bow before returning to my seat. And after my introduction as Revolutionary, the others introduced themselves.

Aoyama as 'Can't Stop Sparkling'... Yes, I'm dead serious.

Ashido wanted 'Alien Queen' but ended up with 'Pinky'.

Asui went with her childhood decision 'Froppy'.

Kirishima went with 'Red Riot' an homage to his hero 'Crimson Riot'. Awesome!

Jirou's was 'Earphone Jack', fitting.

Shoji, 'Tentacole'. Cool, a portmanteau.

Sero, 'Cellophane', I don't get it either.

Ojirou, 'Tailman', basic, I like it.

Satou, 'Sugar Man', fitting.

Kaminari, 'Chargebolt', meh 6/10.

Hagakure, 'Invisible Woman'.

"Isn't that infringing on Marvel's copyright?" I asked.

...

...

"Invisible Girl!"

I think that's better? A-Anyway moving on!

Yaoyorozu, 'Creati', my favorite up to that point, tied with Kirishima... totally biased.

Todoroki, 'Shoto', we'll work on that!

Tokoyami, 'Tsukoyomi', tied with Yaoyorozu and Kirishima... again biased.

Mineta, 'Grape Juice' I think that's a euphemism of some kind.

Kouda, 'Anima', a 4 way tie for best name. Also we need to add him to our New Leaf nakama squad. I should ask him at lunch... no he would be too focused on his internship, I'll ask him after.

Bakugou, tried 'King Explosion Murder' got shot down instantly.

Uraraka, 'Uravity', okay 5 way tie!

Iida... stuck with his name like Todoroki. I... have a bad feeling about him.

And Bakugou... went with 'Lord Explosion Murder'. Then 'Emperor Explosion Murder', there was a lot of murder. Needless to say Midnight got fed up and decided to put him as 'Undecided'.

After that Mr. Aizawa woke up and resumed class. "Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internships. They'll last for one week. As for who you'll be working with: Those of you who were on the board will choose from among your offers, everyone else will have a different list." He explained as he held one up, "You have a lot to think about. There are around 40 agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that it's heroes focus on. Keep that in mind."

"Imagine that you were Thirteen." Midnight interjected, "You'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people, not fighting villains. Understand?"

"Think carefully before you decide."

"Yes sir!" We all yelled as the bell rang, all the while we were given our lists.

"Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa said as he handed me a supplementary list, "In case you don't like your picks. Your father is a support designer, as such you don't need those nor the police agencies."

"Thank you." I said as I set that list to the side... might as well look at the agencies who sent me an offer.

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Mr. Aizawa said.

"We've only got two days?!" Sero asked.

"Yeah, so you should start now. You're dismissed." He said before closing the door.

Okay, so we have Backdraft, Manual, Endea- No, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, and Selkie. Interesting selection. Right now I can choose between Kamui Woods, Selkie, and Manual. Kamui so he can help me practice with my Grappling Beam, Selkie to work on my underwater skills... or lack thereof, and Manual because he's an all arounder, and he can teach me some things.

Alright, time to check the supplementary list. The ones that stick out to me are Death Arms, Mt. Lady... Mr. Snipe? Huh... our teachers are on here too. I might learn something from Mr. Snipe. So right now those are my 4.

I glanced over at Iida... he has this stern and upset look on his face. Makes sense... his brother was crippled by Stain, and he must be carrying the burden of the Ingenium name on his shoulders now. I don't like that face he's wearing... I get the feeling he's going to go after Stain... I need to find out if he is.

"Rob?" I whispered as he hovered out of my pocket, "Look at Iida's paper... stealth mode."

"Beep beep." He beeped with affirmation as he hovered far above Iida's seat. Once Iida wrote down something and took his list away to Mr. Aizawa Rob hovered back to me.

"What did you learn?" I asked. Rob floated over my list and fired his laser on Manual's name. His agency is located in Hosu... the last known location of the Hero Killer. So he is going after him... I need to keep an eye on him. "Thanks buddy." I said as he flew back into my pocket and resumed his nap. Lazy little guy. Either way... I'm not going to let you do something dumb Iida.

"Who did you pick Midoriya?" Uraraka asked as she saw my selection. "Manual? Why him?" She asked.

"Plain, like him." Bakugou commented.

I ignored him, "It's fine, I might pick up some things there." I said before standing up.

Is to turn in my sheet.

...

"Thank you..." I opened the door, to see Iida on the otherside. "Oh, good afternoon Midoriya. Excuse me, but I must be off." He said before walking past me.

"Midoriya... have you chosen a agency?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yes." I said as I handed him my picks... or pick.

"... Manual's agency?" Mr. Aizawa asked, "Your list is limited sure, but I'm certain you got a pick from Endeavor."

"I have my reasons." I said.

"Is your reason Iida?" He asked, which made me froze up. "... I am unable to intervene, but make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, and if he does... do whatever it takes to stop him, tie him up in a closet or whatever. Revenge does bad things to a person's mind."

...

...

"I'll do my best."

...

"Everyone has their costumes, right? Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet, and don't lose them or anything." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Gotcha!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Speak properly! It's 'Yes, sir,' Ashido." Mr. Aizawa warned.

"Yes, sir..." She muttered.

"Make sure you mind your manners with the other heroes during your internship. Now get to it." Mr. Aizawa urged.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone... except Iida exclaimed. In fact he walked off towards his station.

"Iida wait!" I called out, "Why don't we walk together?"

"... What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hosu?" I asked pointing towards the station he's walking to.

"... Oh yes, of course." He said as he turned away. We haven't been on good terms. But we're not on rocky terrain. Sure he's said some things about my Quirklessness, but everyone has. So we're about as neutral as we can be. But regardless...

I'm going to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

...

"Hey, you're interning at Manual's agency too?" I asked as we stood in front of his agency.

"Yes..." He muttered, "Why are you here?"

Lie Izuku, don't blow your cover, "Because Manual is a cool hero! And I want to learn some things from him."

"You flatter me." We turned to see Manual standing at the door. "Welcome to my agency... to be honest I wasn't expecting neither of you to accept my offer." He muttered sheepishly.

"Well... my list has 13 recipients... but you were my top choice!" ... Okay maybe bringing up that wasn't a good tactic to improve his self-esteem. But he didn't seem saddened... but shocked?

"O-Only 13?! But you got second place! I mean sure the way you lost was rather upsetting."

"Tell me about it..." I muttered.

"But still your enginuity and quick thinking are impressive! Any agency would have killed to have you." He explained.

"My Quirklessness was probably a turn off to them." I added.

"But you more than made up for it with pure skill and mastery of your equips. Had Quirks went away like *Snap* that? You would be at the top of the world with those." He explained with a snap of a finger, "Speaking of, where are your gadgets?"

"Beep Beep!" Rob exclaimed flying out of my pocket.

"Well there's Rob." I said as I pulled out the 'Beta' cube, "And here are his modes. This one is Beta, and I have Alpha should the need come for it." I explained before patting my case, "My Grappling Beam, Cement Bombs, Rebellion, Ebony, and Ivory are in here. Along with the Legendary Bat and the Holy Fry Pan."

...

...

"How did you fit all of that into that small case?" Manual asked.

"My cousin made Capsules. Acts as storage, she had to figure out how to defy the laws of physics, but it worked!" Melissa's work is always impressive.

"I see... well we should take this coversation inside." Manual said.

"Yes sir!" I said as I walked inside... Iida close behind.

Alright I'm in... there's no turning back now.

...

"A knife?" Manual asked as he lifted up Rebellion, "I never seen you use this during the Sports Festival."

"I always have Rebellion on me should I need to use her. But the need never arose for me to use swift close quarters combat. As such Ebony and Ivory got the most use for me because having the ability to utilize range is a major advantage." I explained, "Most people believe it's one or the other, one must specialize in range or close quarters, never both. However, having the ability to utilize both, whether with the use of your Quirk or other means is essential to be a top hero. Take All Might for example. He's able to utilize his Quirk at close range... with his overall strength, as well as at long range, with the ability to create shockwaves... with his overall strength."

"I see." He said before looking at Iida, "What about you Tenya? Do you utilize Support Items?"

...

...

"I haven't given it any thought." He replied as monotone as he can be.

Manual clearly caught onto it, but didn't say anything. "Well you have plenty of time to give it some thought." He said before looking at us, "Why don't we go patrolling, I can give you the basic run down of being a hero and our work."

"That would be appreciated sir." I said with a bow, Iida followed suit.

... It's even worse than I thought.

...

"Now let's start with the basics." Manual started, "Pros recieve wages from the government, we're basically super powered civil servants. However, not every person is the same, and depending on the Quirk, our responsibilities are different from each other and regular workers."

"Like combat heroes and rescue heroes." I spoke out.

"Exactly. So our goal as heroes is to control crime. Crime can range from a simple purse snatching to a terrorist attack. And when a crime occurs the police will contact us. Requests come in all at once, and are filtered by district. After taking care of a crime, we file a report on the work we did. Assisting with arrest, rescuing people, et cetera. Then another agency reviews our work and decided how much we get paid." He explained.

"I see..." I muttered as I jotted down some quick notes.

"On the other hand, heroes are also allowed to have side jobs. There was a lot of arguement about it back during the earlier days of heroes, but after pros got more popular and frequent, people demanded it."

"So if I own a corporation on the side I won't get in trouble?" I asked.

"Not at all. In fact most heroes have side jobs. Uwabami has a cosmetics chain, Best Jeanist has a fashion line, and you have your store 'New Leaf'."

"Y-You know of my store?" I asked.

"I've heard of it, it was refered to as 'All Might's Relaxation Spot'." He added.

Right... forgot about that.

"But all and all, our job is to not only protect people, but make them feel safe." He said before looking at us, "And judging by the looks on you two... the next generation surely be bright."

I saw Iida tense up from my peripheral vision... I don't like that.

...

Our patrol wasn't eventful aside from Manual's lesson. To save travel time and money Manual gave us some space in his agency to stay and sleep, there was even a shower and a kitchen, most likely for when Manual needs to stay over night. After Iida and I showered we slept in the common room.

...

...

"Hey I-"

"Why did you choose Manual's agency?"

... Tread lightly, "I said it earlier, I wanted to learn how to be an all arounder. And no one is a jack of all trades than Manual. That and I respect him, he's not a complete jerk like Endeavor, nor a cocky hero like Hawks or Uwabami." I feel bad for Yaoyorozu though.

"... I see. My intentions are the same, to an extent." He explained, "I would like to gain experience, and Hosu city seemed like a well place to start off."

With the Hero Killer most likely here, I wouldn't exactly describe Hosu City a 'Well Place to Start Off', but I didn't comment on it. And Iida just wanted to hear why I was here, because he turned away from me. Gives me a good time to talk to my New Leaf Nakamas.

IM: Night of the First Day, 156 hours remain.

MS: Was that necessary?

OU: What I'm asking is why haven't we named each other yet?

OU: This cannot stand, I'll handle it.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Izuku Midoriya to 'Greenie'.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Melissa Shield to 'Fix it Felix!'.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Momo Yaoyorozu to 'Yao-Momo'.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Ibara Shiozaki to 'Holy Spirit'.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Fumikage Tokoyami to 'Supreme Dark Overlord'.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Setsuna Tokage to 'Greenie x2'.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Shoto Todoroki to 'Vanilla Ice'.

OU: And finally.

Ochako Uraraka has renamed Ochako Uraraka to 'Best of the Nakamas'.

Fix it Felix!: I was fine with it up till that one.

Best of the Nakamas: It's true!

Greenie: Everyone is the best... except you for naming me Greenie.

Greenie x2: Yeah... his name is Green Bean.

Greenie x2 has renamed Greenie to 'Green Bean'.

Green Bean: ... No comment.

Greenie x2 has renamed Greenie x2 to 'Kaiju'.

Kaiju: Perfect!

Vanilla Ice has renamed Vanilla Ice to 'FreezerBurn'.

FreezerBurn: Better.

Yao-Momo: I for one love my chat name.

Supreme Dark Overlord has renamed Supreme Dark Overlord to 'Tsukuyomi'.

Tsukuyomi: That's proper.

Fix it Felix! has renamed Best of the Nakamas to Anti Grav.

Anti Grav: It'll work I guess...

Fix it Felix!: And finally...

Fix it Felix! has renamed Fix it Felix! to 'Agent of Shield'.

Agent of Shield: There we go, that's better.

Green Bean: Hail Hydra.

Yao-Momo: So why did you text us Midoriya?

Green Bean: Oh right! How are you internships going?

Anti Grav: Gunhead is awesome! And really nice.

Agent of Shield: I'm interning with Gran Torino. He's an old hero who specializes in speed, I wanna see if I can improve my speed with him.

Yao-Momo: Uwabami's agency wasn't at all like I had hoped.

Green Bean: I'm so sorry for you.

Kaiju: Mine is with Backdraft... not exactly one of my better choices. He's fine, but not exactly my skill set.

FreezerBurn: I'm interning with my father. I hate him... but I could stand to learn from the Number 2 hero, and hone my fire.

Green Bean: Godspeed.

Tsukuyomi: I'm interning with Ectoplasm. He's assisting me with my close combat.

Green Bean: And I'm interning with Manual! My list was limited.

Agent of Shield: For a stupid reason I might add.

Anti Grav: I know, you whooped all the butt at the Sports Festival and got nothing in return.

Yao-Momo: I must admit that is a shoddy deal.

Green Bean: It's fine, I'm learning stuff so it's fine.

Holy Spirit: I'm trying to sleep.

Green Bean: Alright who ratted us out to the police?!

Kaiju has renamed Holy Spirit to 'Police'.

Police: ...

Police: I have recieved a noise complaint. So quiet down.

Police has renamed Police to 'Maria'.

Green Bean: She knows she can silence the chat right?

Maria has signed off.

Kaiju: I think she just found out.

Maria joined the chat.

Maria: And I'm interning under Kamui Woods. He's teaching me a method to get around with my Quirk.

Maria has signed off.

Kaiju: I like 'Police' better.

... Might as well ask now.

Green Bean: So hypothetically speaking.

Kaiju: I don't like this already.

Green Bean: I haven't said anything yet!

Kaiju: Any time someone says 'Hypothetically' anything, it means they're going to do it.

Green Bean: HYPOTHETICALLY SPEAKING! If I were to be in danger, what would you all do?

Anti Grav: That's a stupid question.

Anti Grav: I would drop everything to help you.

Yao-Momo: My sentiments exactly. In fact Uwabami's agency is in Hosu, so I woudl rush over there to help.

Yao-Momo: *would

Tsukuyomi: I'm close to Hosu as well, so yes, I would as well.

FreezerBurn: My father's agency is in Hosu, so I would too.

Agent of Shield: What kind of cousin would I be if I left you hanging?

Kaiju: You're my boyfriend I would protect you until my last breath.

...

...

Green Bean: Thanks guys... I would do the same to you all 1,000,000 times over.

Kaiju: Well I would do it 10,000,000 times over.

Anti Grav: I would do it Infinity times over... wait!

Anti Grav has renamed Anti Grav to 'To Infinity and Beyond!'

Agent of Shield: I approve of that one.

To Infinity and Beyond!: Thank you.

Agent of Shield: But enough of this sober topic, I'm going to sleep. Night!

Agent of Shield has signed off.

To Infinity and Beyond!: Same here!

To Infinity and Beyond! has signed off.

FreezerBurn: Father would be upset if I overslept.

FreezerBurn has signed off.

Tsukuyomi: Revelry in the dark.

Tsukuyomi has signed off.

Kaiju: Yeah I'm going too. Night babe.

Kaiju has signed off.

...

...

Green Bean: You're all good friends.

I signed off and set my phone aside.

Tomorrow is a new day.

...

Bzzzz* *Bzzzz* Oh my alarm. I reached over to turn off my alarm... I should wish everyone good morning.

Maria: I apologize I didn't respond to your message Midoriya.

Maria: But I would do the same as well.

Green Bean: Thank you Shiozaki.

Maria: Ibara.

Green Bean: Huh?

Maria: I believe we are far enough into our friendship to use our given names.

To Infinity and Beyond!: Ooh I'm game! Call me Ochako!

Yao-Momo: You all may call me Momo as well.

Green Bean: Sorry... but I'm sticking with Yao-Momo if you don't mind.

Yao-Momo: Even better.

Tsukuyomi: You all may call me Fumikage as well.

FreezerBurn: You can call me Shoto if it works.

Agent of Shield: You all can call me Melissa... Shield sounds off to me.

Kaiju: Setsuna!

Green Bean: Then call me Izuku!

To Infinity and Beyond: Aww look at us! Bonding. We should share personal stories now!

Green Bean: No.

Agent of Shield: But what about the time you cried when Dad said he got your nose?

Yao-Momo: You really?

Green Bean: Shut up I was 3!

Agent of Shield: Or the time you tripped and fell onto the Pumpkin Pie that one Thanksgiving.

Agent of Shield: Or the time when we were younger, and I told you that anyone can be the flower girl and you believed it.

Agent of Shield: I still have the photo.

Green Bean: Don't do this to me!

Kaiju: No Izuku, this is a bonding moment... we're bonding over your misery.

Yao-Momo: As much as I would love to hear embarrassing and admittedly hilarious stories about Izuku's childhood. I need to get ready for my... internship.

To Infinity and Beyond: Same here... but keep those stories coming. I want some teasing material when we return to school.

Agent of Shield: Don't worry I have plenty.

Green Bean: Traitor...

I signed out of the chat and got ready for the day. I took the shower first and Iida right after. I took an apple and an energy drink from the fridge.

"Ahh you're awake and dressed." Manual said in his gear, "Where's Tenya?"

"Showering. First come first serve." I said as I tossed the core into the trash and finished my drink.

"Makes sense." He said as he sat across from me, "So why 'Revolutionary'?"

...

...

"Because I want to show the world that Quirkless isn't useless." I said, "For most of my life I was picked on for being Quirkless, heck my classmates at the start of the year thought I wasn't as good as them because of my lack of a Quirk, and some still feel that way, even with my past accomplishments. And that I wouldn't get anywhere without my gadgets... hypocritical if you ask me." Manual nodded at my statement, "So I want to prove them wrong. I want to start a revolution... hence Revolutionary."

"I see... but what are your goals? A revolution needs concrete goals." Manual asked.

"I have 3." I said as I held up 3 fingers, "One, become a Support Designer, and soon the #1 Support Designer in the World. Two, raise New Leaf to be the best store in the world. And third, become the new Symbol of Peace."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I know the quest to accomplish my goals will be long and arduous. But I will accomplish my goals."

...

...

Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Those are incredible aspirations to have." He praised, "Most first years have big dreams, to be a top hero, stuff like that. But you, not only do you have big dreams, but you have the skills to back them up."

"I-It's not just me." I stuttered out, "It's by the help of my friends that I've made steps towards those goals."

"Which leads to my point." Manual said, "Most people think it's a solo gig. But in actuality, having allies can mean the difference between life and death. Most people say they can do things themselves without help, and some can. However, having allies to help you can be the difference between your life, and the lives of civilians." He explained as Iida stood in the door way, decked out in his armor, "Just keep in mind that allies and companions are invaluable to you, and could save your lives one day."

"... Thank you sir."

...

Bzz* *Bzz*

Huh? I thought I silenced the group chat.

Yao-Momo: Izuku, help.

Izuku: Yao-Momo? What's wrong?

Yao-Momo: I wanted some fresh air... but I'm being followed. Quirk use is illegal so I can't fight back. Help.

Izuku: I'm on my way, don't look suspisious.

That stupid rule... "Rob."

"Beep Beep?"

"Suit up, Alpha Mode is all we need. We need to find Yao-Momo.

"Beep beep."

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Come on little lady... why don't you hang out with the big boys?"

They caught up and cournered me, don't act suspisious, act like a scared girl. Izuku will save you. "I-I should be heading home."

"You idiot... don't you recognize her? That's Momo Yaoyorozu, the daughter of the Yaoyorozu Conglomerate. If we capture her, we'll be rich!"

"Oh yeah good idea boss!"

"Then fucking grab her!"

Click*

"You willing to die for it?"

"Izuku!"

"What are you doing here kid? Trying to play hero?"

"More like save my friends life." He said as he pulled me behind him. "But these are full of rubber bullets... not as bad as what he'll do to you."

SLAM*

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lay a finger on my creator's friend." It's Rob, "Or this would be... unpleasant."

"U-Uh boss... I don't think the money is worth our bones."

"Y-Yeah I like being not hurt."

"Smart men." Izuku said, "Now leave... and never lay a hand on her. I won't be so reluctant to get physical."

...

...

"Grr damn it!" The 'Boss' yelled as his group ran away.

"... Phew... thanks Izu-"

Thud*

"I-I thought I was too late when I saw them surround you." He muttered as he hugged me.

"Izuku I-"

"I-I'm so glad you're alright." He said as he gripped my hand, "Let's get you back..."

...

...

"Yeah... yeah let's go."

...

"Momo? You're back already?" Itsuka asked.

"I ran into trouble. So I returned." I explained.

"Really?! What happened?!" She asked with concern but I waved her off.

"Just some men who felt a pulse. They then recognized me as a Yaoyorozu and wanted to kidnap me for ransom." I explained.

"That's horrifying! Why aren't you shaking or something?!" She asked.

"Because I know that I would have been saved." I explained.

"By who?"

"Izuku."

"But why didn't you text me? I was close by-"

"You can't use your Quirk to fight, against the law. That law on the other hand doesn't involve Izuku."

"Well yeah, but I could have fought them off without my Quirk."

"Even with that. You couldn't have known what their Quirks were. And you would have been in more danger."

"How? I could have beat them-"

"And if you couldn't have?" I asked, which made her pause, "If you couldn't have beaten them, if you had lost, then you would have been kidnapped with me. They wanted me for ransom, but who knows what they would have done with you. There was little to no risk relying on Izuku to help me."

"Little risk?!"

"You're blowing this way out of proportion Itsuka." I replied, "He had more options in terms of combat should the need arise."

"So he has guns, a bat, a pan, and a robot."

"His name... is Rob."

"Fine, but anyone who uses a gun in a fight is basically saying they have no confidence to win-"

"Then what does that say about Mr. Snipe?" I countered, "His whole fighting style revolves around utilizing guns. So can you say with honest truth that he has no confidence in winning?"

"Well that's..."

"Exactly what you said. You're just saying different because he's a pro hero... with a Quirk."

"Now hold on-"

"And Izuku doesn't just use guns. Like you listed off he has weapons for physical combat, his Legendary Bat and his Holy Fry Pan. He also has a knife called 'Rebellion' but he has yet to use that for anything, asides his other gadgets he brings if the need arises he has Rob, and may I remind you that Rob helped All Might defeat the Nomu back at the USJ, and has only gotten stronger and will continue to get stronger with each form Izuku creates. The only limit he has is his imagination... and materials." I explained, "But le pièce de résistance is that he would risk everything for us. He views us all as equals, his nakamas. He values us more than he values himself. While it is rather annoying, it shows what kind of person he is."

...

...

"I grow tired of this conversation." I said.

"R-Right... night." Itsuka replied as she laid back down... a tense air in the atmosphere. Even after all Izuku has done.

The prejudice against Quirkless people hasn't died... not even close.

...

"Such shine... such volume!" My cue. Hair flick. "Such luxury."

"Easy curls...

Bzz Bzz*

"Cut!" The director yelled, "Shut that phone off-"

I ignored him and looke- Izuku?

Green Bean: Help. Eiko Street. Hero Killer. Iida's hurt. Rob went to help with Nomu.

"I said shut that pho-"

"My friend is in trouble, I have to go."

"What?! Let the pros handle it-"

"He's facing the Hero Killer alone he needs help!"

"Momo, you can't take on the Hero Killer! Many heroes have tried and many have die-"

"How can I be a hero that saves people if I can't even protect my friend?!" I'm standing my ground, "It may not look like it to you, but I believe without a shadow of a doubt that Izuku Midoriya... will be the next Symbol of Peace. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to help him and stand beside him." I said before heading towards the door.

"God damn it wait! I'm coming with you." Itsuka said.

"Right, let's go."

"Girl-"

SLAM*

"Where's the place?" Itsuka asked.

"Eiko street." I said as I pulled open my costume and made a motorcycle, "Get on!"

"D-Do you even know how to drive that?" She asked as I handed her a helmet."

"Not at all. But we don't have time for tha-"

"Then let me drive. I learned from my Dad, we can get there faster with me driving."

...

...

"Fine." I said as we swapped positions.

"Now let's help Izuku."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Iida?" I asked as I looked around for any sign of him... he's on the move. "Rob!"

"A little busy creator-"

"Iida left to find the Hero Killer." I said as I moved towards him.

"... He's at Eiko street, his heart beat is frantic."

"He must have found him... Manual!" I called out.

"What is it Revolutionary?"

"Iida ran after the Hero Killer. I need permission to fight."

"You what?! No, I'll go after him-"

"No you're needed here to quell the fires. I texted for backup, but I need to stall him for time, give me permission to fight him off."

...

...

"God damn it fine! Just go!" Manual yelled, "I'll take the heat later!"

"Thank you Manual!" I yelled before rushing off.

Iida, I swear to God you better be alive.

...

"... May your death bring on a stronger society-"

*Bang* *Plink*

"M-Midoriya?!" Iida asked as I stood in front of him.

"Leave him alone..."

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"I can ask you the same question. Why are you going after the hero killer?"

"He wanted revenge for me hurting his brother. A hero shouldn't chase selfish desires... he's as far away from being a hero as I can imagine."

"I'll admit... what he's doing is selfish and extremely stupid." I said which earned me a glare from Iida, "Regardless, he's a kid, and a hero in training. Meaning he's not a hero right now. And as such... I won't allow you to hurt him."

...

...

"And him?" Stain asked pointing to my right. I looked ba- Oh shit, Native. Now I can't just take Iida and run without leaving behind Native... looks like I have to fight him.

"Slight change of plans." I said as I put away Ebony and pulled out the Legendary Bat, "I'll just have to fight you."

"But why?" Stain asked, "Why risk your life for these two false heroes?"

"... See here's the thing Stain. My friends and family always tell me that I'm too nice for my own good." I said as I rushed over to attack. "And I won't let you hurt them!"

"Finally, a true hero!" Stain yelled as he blocked my swing with a loud clang, "Now come at me! Show me that heroic spirit!"

"I plan to!"

...

***Iida's P.O.V***

Why...?

Why is Midoirya here?

Why is he fighting off the hero killer?

Why is he doing better than I have?

"You're pretty good kid, what's your Quirk?"

"I don't have one... I don't need one!" Midoriya yelled as he blocked Stain's swing.

"Impressive... what's your name hero?"

"My name..." *Clang* Everytime his sword and his bat collided... the smaller I felt. "Is Revolutionary!"

"Revolutionary!" Stain exclaimed as he sheathed his sword to pull out two knives, "A proper name for a true hero!"

"If I weren't fighting for the lives of 3 others I'd be flattered!"

H-He's... so cool. He's a true hero... and I... I can't even hope to be a hero like him.

"It pains me to do this!"

*Thud* *Shnk*

"GAH!"

H-He stabbed Midoriya.

"But I have a duty to upho-"

*WHAM*

"I don't know what your Quirk is..." Midoriya muttered as he stood back up, "But judging by all the knives, it revolves around blood. And considering nothing happened to me yet... it doesn't revolve around looking at blood. So I'm not out of it yet!"

"M-Midoriya... stop this." I muttered, "This is my fight, g-get out of he-"

"Didn't you listen to what Manual said?" He asked as he got ready to fight back...even with that knife jammed in his body, "That having allies to help you can be the difference between your life, and the lives of civilians! If I just run away fearing for my own skin, then I won't be the hero I aspire to be!"

"Excellent!" Stain yelled as he pulled out his sword, "Show my your ASPIRATIONS!"

"HAAAAH!"

*SMASH*

Midoriya smashed his sword, he jumped back and pulled out a knife and got ready to swing, only for Midoriya to dodge and hit him in the back of the head with his bat. Causing him to fall onto the ground unconscious.

"Now... ti- U-Uhh..."

*Thud*

"M-Midoriya?"

...

...

"MIDORIYA!"

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"It should be he-" I only needed to look at the scene once to realize what was happening. The Hero Killer was pulled away into a police van, as Izuku was lifted up onto the ambulance along with Iida and Native. Rob and Shoto is there, he'll give me an update.

We parked the motorcycle and rushed towards him, "Rob, what happened?"

"Hold on, this is an inve-"

"They are close friends with my creator, the one who took down the Hero Killer." So he succeeded, that's great, "As such they deserve to know."

...

...

"Fine, but they are the only ones that can know about it for the time being." The police officer, who has a head of a cat said.

"Excellent." Rob said before looking at us, "Here is what happene-"

"Rob! Where's Izuku?!" I turned to see the others, they've come.

"Izuku is fine, he fought the Hero Killer and succeeded. The only downside is that one of Stain's knives pierced his side, he is currently being treated at the nearby hospital." Rob explained, "Before you ask, you cannot visit him. Though the wound wasn't serious, it missed his stomach and other vital organs, and with modern medicine and healing Quirks you should be able to visit him tomorrow at the earliest."

That's a relief.

"But for now you all should go back to your respective internships, thank you for coming in moment's notice." Rob explained. We all nodded and began heading back to our respective internships... Setsuna was the slowest of us to head back... this must be the hardest for her.

... God speed Izuku.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

"Hmm... oh Iida, I just had the weirdest dream. You and I were in an alley fighting off Stain, and I got stabbed. And then I won, got hauled off to the hospital... and Manual took us out for Ice Cream for celebration."

"That dream actually happened."

Who... Oh Manual...

"... So can we get ice cream?"

"You're probably still reeling from the drugs... get some rest.

"Okey dokey!"

...

...

...

"Gah I feel awful..."

"Looks like the drugs wore off." I turned to see Manual.

"... How's Iida?"

"Iida's fine, he was pierced in the back but it missed his spinal cord. Though he has been silent during your surgery." Manual explained, "I could yell at you for hours telling you how dumb your actions were. And had that incident in Hosu not happened I would have stopped you instantly."

Right... I did just dump that Hosu incident with the Nomus on him and Rob.

"But... I did give you permission to fight, and you did save Iida. So as far as the law is concerned... you acted will within your right of Quirk usage."

"So wait... I'm not in trouble?"

"As I said, as far as the law is concerned you did a good thing. Was it stupid, dangerous, and borderline suicidal? Yes. But you did save your classmate and Native... but it's not the same hearing it from me..."

*Slam*

"But from him..." I turned to se- Oh god.

"T-The chief of police?!"

"This is Hosu's Chief of Police, Kenji Tsuragamae." Manual introduced as I moved to stand up.

"No no stay seated." The chief urged before continuing, "So you are the one who brought down the Hero Killer, huh?"

"Y-Yes I am." I answered.

"Now Stain sustained severe injuries. One of the most notable injuries is a strong blow to the head, fractured his skull and gave him a concussion. He is currently being treated under intense watch, woof." The chief explained, "This is a lesson you already learned, but I will explain it anyway. When Quirks became the norm, the police force sought to maintain the status quo. They decided we wouldn't use Quirks as weapons. That's when Heroes came in. They could do what we couldn't, if they were licensed, of course, woof. It would be impossible for the police to condone the use of deadly Quirks. After all, we're here to stop such harm from being done. The only reason pros can use their powers now is because of a strict code of ethics that the early heroes chose to abide by. That's why it's against the law for uncertified people to use their Quirks to cause injury. Whether you were up against the Hero Killer or not, none of you had the authority to harm the villain... at least under normal circumstances." He explained, "You were granted permission from your mentor to go after the Hero Killer to save your friend, if what he says is true. Then you were within juristiction to take down the Hero Killer."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"However..." I sucked in another breath, "You fall under a grey area within the law books. It's not against the law for Quirkless people to fend off villains. I have advocated for that law to be implemented, but the houses don't believe it should be an issue. With you bringing down the Hero Killer without a Quirk, that will surely open their eyes to the truth."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I know it's not fair... but it has-"

"AWESOME!"

"W-What?"

"That means my Revolution is working! Laws are being placed to prevent unlicensed Quirkless users from acting out. Meaning we are as much of a threat as people with Quirks!"

...

...

"I don't think that's something to celebrate." Manual commented.

"Let me have this..." I replied before looking at the chief, "So... I'm not in trouble?"

"Quite the opposite, you have done a public service. So for that... allow me to thank you." He said with a bow, "Don't do it again until you get a license."

"Y-Yes sir!"

...

After the chief left, Manual told me to take a day to rest before leaving to do his job. Once he left Mr. Aizawa walked into the room.

"M-Mr. Aizawa!"

"When I said do whatever it takes... I didn't mean take down the Hero Killer yourself." He muttered pinching his nose, "You're lucky you only got off with a flesh wound."

"S-Sorry..."

"But that's not what I came here to tell you." He said before handing me a piece of paper... a date? "News got out that you took down the Hero Killer. And the press were eating up that a Quirkless U.A student took him down when numerous heroes... including All Might and Endeavor failed to capture him. That day is your press conference."

"M-M-M-MY WHAT?!"

"Your press conference. Don't worry, it's against the law for underage people to have a press conference without adult supervision. That's where All Might and I will come in." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"B-B-But the media are horrible people!"

"I am well aware of that fact, but you can't just not show up. That would look bad upon you and U.A as a result. So suck it up."

"O-Okay!"

"Good... that's all I needed to say."

*SLAM*

"She on the other hand... has a lot to say."

"S-Setsuna!"

"You little rat!"

"I'll leave you two alone." He said with a smirk as he closed the door. Wait... come back! I need a witness when she kills me!

"S-Setsuna I can explai-"

*Thud*

"I thought I lost you idiot!" She exclaimed as she punched he on the shoulder.

"Ow..."

"Oh if you thought that hurt imagine how I felt seeing you carted away in an ambulance. I thought... I thought..." She muttered... before pulling me into a hug, "Just... don't get hurt next time... okay? Promise?"

...

...

"I promise."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: A long boy, and as a result a long boy in terms of time that it took to write. And I apologize... but I feel like we are in need of some filler.)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So you know that moment where you are doing a mass update for one of your stories, and after you finish updating it you delete all of the copies because you don't have any use for them anymore? And as you are deleting shit you accidentally delete a 2000 word document for a story? Well that happened to me... and it was this chapter.

So I apologize for the delay, my massive idiocy and impatience has doomed me.

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Are you sure I should be here?" Itsuka asked.

"Of course, why shouldn't you be?" I asked.

"It's just that... I'm not a part of your group. So maybe I shouldn't visit." She replied.

"Nonsense. And besides... do you seriously want to watch that commercial Uwabami made?"

"Let's go!" Itsuka said as she threw open the hospital doors.

"I thought so."

...

"Room... ahh here we are Room 302." I said as I opened the do-

"Oh hey Yaomomo." Setsuna greeted with a smile.

"Umm... why is Izuku on your lap?" I asked as Itsuka pulled out her phone and started taking pictures.

"Oh, Green Bean over here loves having his hair played with. I learned that from Melissa and I's gossip session while we were picking out names. He also loves to lay on my lap, but I didn't need Melissa to tell me that." She explained, "He's out like a light, and he makes the cutest little snores."

"Is it okay if I send these to everyone in 1-B?"

"Only if you send me some." Setsuna replied.

SLAM*

"Where is he...?" Oh Mrs. Midoriya's here.

"Izuku, wake up." Setsuna said as she shook him lightly awake.

"Hmm...?" He asked before stretching, "What hAAAAAA! Mom!"

"Young Man... care to explain to me why you, oh I don't know... Ran after the HERO KILLER OF ALL PEOPLE?!" She asked.

"A-A friend of mine was going to die if I didn't do something." He responded, "And I beat him!"

"You got STABBED in the side!" Mrs. Midoriya replied before sighing, "Well I'm glad you and that boy are alive..."

Izuku nodded as Eri walked up to him and hugged him. "She's been crying ever since she heard you were in the hospital."

"I-I thought you died..." She muttered as she hugged his torso tighter.

Izuku hugged her back, "I'm sorry... I won't do it again."

...

...

"Oh, I made this for you." Eri said as she handed him... a weird device?

"I must say, that's an impressive piece of machinery." Mr. Midoriya said, "Granted she had help from me, but she made an upgrade for Rob."

"It... freezes stuff."

"Really?!" Izuku asked with excitement. "I've been thinking of expanding Rob's arsenal. This will help Eri, thank you so much!"

Eri looked at him... before smiling, "You're welcome!"

"Well... I guess that's all we had to say." Mrs. Midoriya said, "But if you rush face first into danger again there will be consequences young man."

"Y-Yes Mom." He stuttered.

"Then let's go." She said as she exited the room, Mr. Midoriya followed close.

"Bye Izuku, bye Momo, bye Setsuna, bye orange haired lady." Eri said before walking away.

...

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Setsuna started to laugh and point at Itsuka, "O-ORANGE HAIRED LADY!"

"I-It wasn't that funny!" Itsuka yelled with slight embarrassment.

"It was pretty funny." I replied fighting off a smile.

"Momo not you too!"

...

"So you and Momo had an internship together? And you came with her when she was rushing to help me?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah..." Itsuka replied.

"That means you helped save me! *Gasp* That means you can now join our New Leaf cult!"

*SLAM*

"We are not a cult."

"Ibara!" Setsuna and Izuku yelled as she and everyone else walked in.

"I'm grateful that you survived that wound Izuku." Fumikage said with his usual dark tone.

"Yeah you really scared us." Ochako said.

"Yeah you moron." Melissa added.

"It was pretty dumb." Shoto said.

"Sorry guy-"

*SLAM*

"Where is my work buddy?!"

"Do you guys always have to slam the door?" He asked as Hatsume walked in.

"Did you beat the Hero Killer?" She asked leaning in.

"Uhh... yeah?"

"KICKASS!" She exclaimed as she gripped Izuku's hands, "You understand what this means?! This means you're making progress towards your revolution, and our glorious babies will feed from your success!"

...

...

"Babies?" I asked.

"That's what she calls her inventions." Melissa answered.

"So she has a mommy kin-"

"No!" Izuku yelled, "I-I mean... what's wrong with loving your creations?"

"That's right!" Hatsume exclaimed with a thumbs up. "Oh speaking of, I heard your teacher talking about a press conference."

"O-Oh... that's for me."

...

...

"YOU HAVE A PRESS CONFERENCE?!" Everyone... barring Fumikage and Ibara yelled.

"Y-Yeah. I was given permission to attack the Hero Killer... so I got the credit." Izuku explained. "The media and the press are eating up the fact that a Quirkless kid beat the person that gave heroes trouble. So Mr. Aizawa said I'm going to a Press Conference with him and All Might... and it would look bad on myself and U.A if I didn't show up."

"Dude you have to drop a shoutout to Hatsume Industries." Hatsume stated.

"I-I don't think I could." Izuku muttered as Hatsume leaned in closer.

"Oh come on, please! Remember I did help you with Rob's Alpha Mode, and with Melissa's help Beta Mode."

...

...

"She does have a point there Izuku." Melissa added.

"... Fine." Izuku muttered.

"Swe-!"

"But!" Izuku yelled cutting her off on her excitement, "You have to come to New Leaf and officially join our crew. You've been flaking on us lately."

"... Deal!"

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I... really don't want to do this." I muttered as I felt a hand hold my shoulder.

"Calm down... the press can smell fear and nervousness." That isn't helping! "Now listen. They will ask you a bunch of stupid questions before going for the kill. Stay calm, and answer them honestly. All Might and I will step in if things get too hairy. They don't care about me, since I'm a known enemy of the press but they wouldn't dare raise a hand against All Might."

"That is right Young Midoriya, now get out there and knock them dead." All Might urged.

Knock them dead. Knock them dead... right! I can do this! I got this!

*Flash flash flash*

"Mr. Revolutionary!"

"A question Mr. Revolutionary!"

I can't do this!

"Let the man get to the table first." Mr. Aizawa said as the Press stopped talking but still took pictures... at least they know when to stop... I hope.

"I- *BEEEP*" You bumped the microphone... excellent start Izuku 10 out of 10. "I-I'll take the first question."

One man stood up, "Mr. Revolutionary. You are a Quirkless Student at U.A, and yet you defeated the man that has killed tens of heroes and injured many more... how did you do it?"

Don't say anything unnecessary, "I figured out his Quirk was related to injesting blood. He got a clean stab in, but I made sure he didn't retrieve his knife to paralyze me."

"You fought off the Hero Killer with a stab wound?"

"Yes, I did what was necessary to take down the villain."

"Are you sure there wasn't another reason to fight as hard as you did?"

"That is a private matter." All Might stated. Thank God he's here.

"But what of the boy that was taken away with him?" Nevermind we're doomed.

"That boy got wounded but has recovered. However he has suffered numbness in his left arm so he needs to rest for the duration of his internship."

"So he's a U.A student?" Shit.

"Yes." I answered.

"So a U.A student rushed blindly into danger? What is U.A teaching you?" Oh so this is a slandering reporter.

"You don't have to answer hi-"

"It's fine Aizawa. I've dealt with reporters like him before..." I whispered back before standing up, "You value your family don't you Mr. Reporter?"

"I don't understa-"

"Answer the question." Thankfully All Might has my back on this.

"Well... yes?"

"Knowing that, what would you do when you say the person who hurt your family member right in front of you?" I asked rhetorically, "The human mind is known to succumbing to mass hysteria when met with stressful scenarios. In the point of view of my classmate. He saw the person who hurt his brother, his dear brother. With that kind of stressful scenario he lost grip on his rationality and attacked." I explained without dropping names, "Don't get me wrong what he did was boneheaded and his lost grip on his rational thinking is something he needs to work on, but in his situation, and the fact that he is a 15 YEAR OLD BOY! I understand why he attacked, as a bad idea as it was."

...

...

"Nice job kid." Mr. Aizawa said with a smirk. I suppressed mine.

"Next question?"

...

"Kid... that was AMAZING!" All Might yelled before clasping Mr. Aizawa's shoulder, "Definitely a better run than this one's first press conference." All Might teased as Mr. Aizawa slapped his hand away.

"Shut up, unlike me he had experience." Mr. Aizawa rebutted.

"New Leaf used to deal with slandering press from the Yaoyorozu family. But the moment it became 'All Might's hangout spot' they stopped entirely." I commented.

"You kept your cool, and didn't drop Young Iida's name. Impressive." All Might praised as we pulled up to New Leaf. "Manual cleared you of your internship. You got full credit for it so don't worry. Just stay with your family."

"Got it. Thanks for the ride All Might." I said as I headed inside.

... Wait, "Iida?" I asked as he walked up to me.

He didn't say anything... before getting on his knees and pressing his forehead on the ground. He was trembling. "O-Oh my God! Iida are you okay?! I should call for he-"

"How can you be so concerned for me?"

...

...

"You're literally on the floor, shaking. How can I NOT be worried for you?!"

"You don't even know me. We aren't friends by any means. None of them were, and yet you cared about them, helped them. Even risked your expulsion on them and your life for me. W-Why?"

"Because people can change. That's what New Leaf is all about after all. Here at New Leaf you can become a new you." I said as I helped him up, "I meant what I said during my press conference. But I meant when I said you need to work on it, meaning there is still room for you to grow. Your brother survived his fight against the Hero Killer, that doesn't mean you should lose yours."

...

...

"When I watched you... fight the Hero Killer. I felt... so small in comparison. You were an actual hero... while I was helpless." Iida said, before wiping his eyes, "It's clear... that I am not the hero I invisioned myself being... at least not yet." He said before looking at me, "I promise... that I will be a hero that will save you one day."

"I'll wait for it... actually wait. That means I would be in danger... but yeah!" I exclaimed, "Oooh You should join our New Leaf crew! I mean... I haven't gotten word on Kendou's decision... or even if she noticed me asking her to join, Ibara kinda interrupted and it never got around to that point, but still! You can join us and we can get stronger together!"

...

...

"But it's all up to you-"

"I accept." Iida said, "It's an honor to work with you."

"Yeah... oh right! The Initiation Drink!"

"The... what?"

...

***Iida's P.O.V***

...

...

Why does this... remind me of my brother?

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Green Bean: Ladies and Gentleman. We got him.

Kaiju: Got who?

Green Bean: I completed the trifecta. I have officially hired the 3 richest students in our class.

To Infinity and Beyond!: Oh shit you got Iida?!

Maria: Langauge!

Yao-Momo: But I thought he left to heal with his family?

Green Bean: Turns out he was waiting for me so he can say how sorry he was that I was involved, and how I'm a better hero than him, but promised to get better so he can save me one day. And I told him to join us so we can get stronger together!

Agent of Shield: Has anyone ever tell you that you're a massive blabbermouth through text as well as through speech?

Green Bean: Yes you have.

Freezerburn: So now that you have completed your trifecta, who's next?

Green Bean: Idk... what did Kendou say?

Yao-Momo: She's been thinking about it since the hospital, but I can add her to see her decision.

Yao-Momo has added Itsuka Kendou to the chat.

IK: Hello.

To Infinity and Beyond: Hold on a sec.

To Infinity and Beyond! has renamed Itsuka Kendou to 'Hands on Approach'.

Kaiju: No this is better.

Kaiju has renamed 'Hands on Approach' to 'Big Sis'.

Green Bean: Back to acutal business. Kendou! We need to know what's your decision on joining New Leaf?

Big Sis: Would your parents be fine with me?

Agent of Shield: He hires people without their consent like 75% of the time. The interview is just a formality at this rate.

Tsukuyomi: Accurate considering he hired me during the cavalry battle.

Green Bean: And yet you rushed into cheerleading with me.

Tsukuyomi: I have yet to escape the embarrassment.

Big Sis: Then... I accept!

Green Bean: AWESOME! THAT'S TWO IN ONE DAY!

"What's that about two in one day?"

"GAAAH!" I yelled as I dropped the phone, "M-Mom! H-How's your night?"

"Good... good... especially since I just saw my son hire 2 more students without my consent." She said... that's her angry and disappointed tone. Most parents are one or the other... but Mom is both.

"I... love you?"

...

...

"You do realize that you've hired 7 people right?" She asked, "Not to mention that your girlfriend, Melissa, and Hatsume aren't technically working here but you count them in anyway."

"7 isn't that many people... and it's not like they're working 24-7 so you're paying by the hour!" I said trying to salvage this situation... she's having none of it.

"That's coming out of your allowance."

"I-I HAVE AN ALLOWANCE?!"

...

"You have 5 minutes."

"Yes sir." I said as I sat in front of a tied up Hero Killer.

"Revolutionary. What a pleasant surprise." Stain said, "What brings you here?"

"Ahh that... well first." I said before standing up to bow, "I'm sorry for hitting you in the head with a stainless steel bat... fracturing your skull and giving you a concussion. I mainly intended to knock you out."

...

...

"I tried to kill you and your friend. And yet you're here apologizing to me for hurting me?" He asked.

"... Yes." I said, "So I brought you some cookies and my famous mocha. Though considering I brought a dozen and there are only 3 left and the fact that the cup is half full shows that the guards... tested it for poisons." I muttered before sending it to his side, "But they're still warm!"

"... You're a strange kid." He muttered.

"I get that a lot." I said as I looked up at the timer for my visit, 3 minutes left, man time is going by fast, "Anyway... I heard you're getting a 20 to life for the heroes you killed and injured. But if you ask me, had you not used your powers for killing those meant to protect us, even if their reasons for doing so is less than typical of a hero, I think you could be an awesome hero."

...

...

"You really believe that?" He asked.

"Yeah! Your Quirk can be used to stop villains, all you need is a drop of their blood to activate it. You can specialize in steal-"

"Please do not divulge methods to improve his Quirk." The officer said.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, "Anyway I think you could be an awesome hero!"

"... You say, 'Could be'. As in future tense." He pointed out.

"Well yeah!" I said, "I don't know much about prison sentences, but 20 years will soon end, and you have the rest of your life ahead of you. Whatever you want to do with your time is up to you, but you can be a hero." I said before the alarm started blaring, signaling my time is up, "Well, my time is up." I said before standing up.

"I hope you do something good when you get out!"

...

***Stain's P.O.V***

...

...

Delicious... it's like a dream.

"That kid is going to do great things."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: I added that little tidbit after I posted this chapter. It sounded too out of place for the start of Chapter 15.)


	15. Chapter 15

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"BAHAHAHAHA! HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HECK BAKUGOU?!" Kirishima and Sero laughed.

"Stop laughing! My Hair's gotten used to this and I can't get it back the right way." He muttered seething with rage, "Did you not hear me? I'll kill you both."

"I'd like to see ya try, pretty boy." Sero teased.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!" Bakugou yelled his rage causing his hair to pop back to normal... Wow... how did he do that?

"Hey, there it goes!" They said.

"Awesome! You got to face actual villains? I'm super jealous!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't fight. All I did was help people evacuate and provide logistical support." Jirou said.

"But it still sounds like so much fun." Ashido commented.

"I spent basically the whole time training and cleaning the ship deck. Though there was this one day we caught a bunch of drug smugglers." Asui, said.

"Okay, that's cool!" Jirou and Ashido commented.

"What about you Ochaco? How was your week?" Asui asked as Uraraka was displaying her growth in terms of fighting spirit and power... wow those 4 days in between the Hero Killer incident and now must have been super action packed!

"I'd say that it was very enlightening." She said as she did some practice jabs in the air.

"I think she found her fighting spirit." Asui said.

"Yeah that battle hero must've been something else." Jirou commented.

"After one week she's like a totally different person." Kaminari said as Mineta shook a finger at him.

"Different? Don't be fooled, Kaminari." Mineta said before showing the look of fear, "All women are demons at heart. They just hide their true personalities behind pretty faces."

"What the heck did Mt. Lady do to yo? Everyone at my internship loved me- it was actually kinda great." Kaminari said, "Now, if you wanna talk about the ones who really changed, it's him." Oh great... everyone's looking at me.

"Oh yeah! The Hero Killer!" Sero yelled.

"I'm glad you made it back seriously." Kirishima muttered.

"That press conference of yours was awesome though!" Uraraka yelled with excitement, "I watched the part where you roasted that reporter like 30 times."

*SLAM*

That was our cue to rush to our seats and quiet down. "Morning. There isn't much to do in terms of homeroom... except an announcement." I don't like where this is going. And neither does Iida. "I'm sure you're all aware that the Hero Killer was apprehended by our own Izuku Midoriya. I don't need to remind you that what he did was stupid and wreckless, so just because he doesn't have a Quirk... doesn't mean you can take on villains on your own. Not only is that dumb and irrational but also against the law." He said before looking at Iida, "While Midoriya has belief you can change... and I do as well, we cannot let that action go unpunished. So as of tomorrow... you will be sent to the General Course until you show you won't act irrationally again Iida."

"Now that's not fair!" I yelled.

"... Would you like to challenge it?" Mr. Aizawa asked, "Because you can't, you used your first and only challenge during the Sports Festival."

"Tch." Damn it...

"Then I'll do it." Wait...

"Melissa?" I asked as she stood in the door way.

"I was running late, but am I glad I did." She said as she entered the room, "What he did was dumb and suicidal I can't argue with you there. But expelling him after he is suffering numbness in his hand, a scar of what has happened, that's too far."

"Shield, you don't have to-"

"You're one of us now." She said looking at Iida, "Meaning we'll protect you and your status at the hero course. So what is your decision Mr. Aizawa?"

...

...

"Fine, we'll handle this after school today." Mr. Aizawa explained as he headed towards the door and left, bringing in Cementoss for his lecture.

...

...

The atmosphere in class today was heavy and rightfully so, after all Melissa challenged Mr. Aizawa for Iida's Hero Course expulsion, placing her overall expulsion on the chopping block as a result. I did the exact same thing and don't regret it, so I can't say anything... man was this how she felt when I put my expulsion on the line for her? Man this feeling of dread and nervousness sucks!

No... I need to have faith in her, she can beat Mr. Aizawa even if he erases her Quirk she can fight without it.

For now I need to focus in Hero Basic training.

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"I am here!" All Might yelled as we arrived at the new training ground, "Hope you're ready to return to our lessons. Today it's Hero Basic Training. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back. Now then. Listen carefully for what's in store. We're going to be conducting a little race. Take everything you've learned from your internships and apply it to this rescue training."

...

...

"No Questions? Well alright then. You all are about to step into Field Gamma. Inside, is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way around. You'll be competing in groups of five, and one team of 6. Each person starts from a different location on the outskirts of the model city. I'll send you a distress signal, and you do what you must to rescue me. Whoever finds me first wins!" All Might explained before pointing to Bakugou, "But try to keep the property damage to a bare minimum, please."

"Why're you pointing at me?" Bakugou growled.

"All right. First group, get to your places."

...

The first group is Izuku, Iida, Mina, Sero, and Ojirou. All of them are evasive and capable of covering vast distances... all except Izuku. He has Rob yes, but he dropped Rob off at the Support Department so Hatsume can brainstorm about upgrades for him 'Gamma Mode'. So he's left with nothing that could cover a vast distance in a short amount of time.

"Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right?" Kaminari asked, "He should sit this one out."

"Man, everyone in this group has really good mobility." Kirishima commented.

"I'd say Izuku is at a heavy disadvantage against those four." I added.

"That's what I think. He doesn't have his robot with him so he's stuck with his guns, and his cement bombs." Kyouka added.

"Who's your pick? I'm bettin' on Sero." Kirishima challenged.

"Oh yeah? Hmm... I got odds on Ojirou." Kaminari replied.

"I choose Ashido. 'Cause she's got a super athletic body." Of course he would focus on that.

"All I know is that Deku will come in last." Bakugou said with a hint of anger.

"Even if he's still recovering, I think Iida's got this one." Ochako said as Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

The alarm sounded off as everyone took off. Sero took to an early lead, a large part due to his Quirk allowing him to grapple from metal beam to metal beam. However Iida, Mina, and Ojirou aren't far behind... but where's Izuku?

"See, the damn nerd won't wi-"

Wait... a green blur. Izuku... wait that's right!

"I forgot about his Grapple Beam!" Ochako yelled.

"His what?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"He used it against Tetsutetsu during the Sports Festival remember? He hasn't used it since, but he still has it. And to think he's going faster than Sero with it." I explained.

"Unlike Sero, Izuku's Grapple Beam has a finite length, albeit quite extensive in length." Fumikage said, "However I noticed he can lock it to any length he desires... allowing him to do that."

We turned to see Izuku spinning around a pipe at rapid speeds, he's almost a blur... and then let go, causing him to sail over the building and zoom towards All Might-

"Ooooo..." Everyone winced in pain as he fell on his face. But he gave a thumbs up so he's fine.

And he got first place!

...

"Dude... was making a jetpack necessary?" Mina asked as she took off her costume... she really needs to wear underwear in that!

"Yeah! Talk about unfair!" Tooru, who faced off against our group... and ultimately lost, whined as she took hers off as well.

"Well tha-"

"Guys... shush." Kyouka said as she jacked an earphone into the wall... and pulled off a poster to reveal... those perverts.

"Then you'll have to throw me in solitary confinement, 'cuz you can't stop me!" That's Mineta!

"I wanna see Yaoyorozu's curves. Ashido's slender waist. Hagakure's floating underwear. Uraraka's super-fine body. Asui's unexpectedly soft boo-"

"GRAPPLE BEAM BITCH!"

*FWIP* *FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"GAAAH!" Wait... that was.

"Sorry about him!" That's Izuku's voice, "Be sure to patch this hole up!"

...

...

"I take back anything and everything I've said about him, Ribbit." Tsu said.

"I told you he's a cool guy!" Ochako exclaimed. But Kyouka looks... upset?

She's probably disgusted by Mineta's actions.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You sure you don't need any equipment?" I asked as she suited up for battle.

"I'm sure." Melissa answered, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve that he won't notice... probably."

"Well I believe in you!" I cheered.

"Well of course you do. If you didn't I would be mad at you." She said as she headed outside, I followed close behind.

It was a secret match, but the Principal was there to be a witness. The only ones that are allowed to come was myself, Momo, Ochako, Fumikage, Kendou, Ibara, Shoto, Setsuna, Iida, and myself. She probably felt more confident with the other nakamas here.

"Now then. Let us begin. The issue on the table. Tenya Iida's Hero Course expulsion for engaging the Hero Killer without notifying his advisor, nor without a Hero License. If Melissa Shield wins, Iida's expulsion from the Hero Course is overturned. However if Mr. Aizawa wins, then Iida's Hero Course expulsion still goes through, and Ms. Shield's official expulsion from U.A goes through as well." Principal Nezu explained, "Are both combatants ready?"

"Yes sir." Melissa said.

"Let's just get this over with." Mr. Aizawa replied.

"Then begin!" Principal Nezu yelled.

Mr. Aizawa and Melissa rushed at each other. Mr. Aizawa has erased her Quirk, but that won't deter her... because she fights extremely well without that Quirk One for All. Melissa raised her hands to deliver a punch... only for Mr. Aizawa to grip both of her arms.

"Now what?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Now this!" She yelled as she pulled back to kick him in the chin... she then tapped on her gold ankle braces... causing golden boots with wings on their sides to form on her feet... wait, I know that!

"The Mystical Boots?!"

"What do you mean... 'Mystical Boots'?" Momo asked.

"It's a weapon from Mother 3." Melissa said, "Mei was nice enough to make them while I was training my kicks during my internship. Being a mixed fighter will benefit me in the long run with switching up my fighting style." She said before running towards him, this time with One for All coursing through her. His 30 seconds are up. "And keeping you on your toes!"

*WHAM*

"A clean hit!" I yelled as Mr. Aizawa blinked rapidly before using his Quirk again. Without proper eye rest, I noticed that the time it takes for him to blink again goes down 5 seconds evey time he uses it. Meaning this time he can keep it up for 25 seconds.

However he had a hard time figuring out Melissa's fighting style because she didn't know hwe own fighting style. She was just using moves that appeared to be random, a bizarre mix of punches and kicks... and it's working! I never seen Mr. Aizawa so on the fence like this.

Until he stepped out of bounds.

"Mr. Aizawa has stepped out of bounds. Melissa wins!" Principal Nezu yelled.

"You did it Melissa!" Ochako yelled as she rushed over to hug her, everyone else followed suit.

...

...

But that looked too easy. Mr. Aizawa didn't even land a punch.

"... You threw the match didn't you?" I asked him in private.

He looked at Iida bowing to Melissa... before she hugged him, "... I have no idea what you're talking about." Mr. Aizawa said... before walking away.

... That big softie.

...

"A toast!" Setsuna yelled raising her unnecessarily fancy champagne glass, courtesy of Momo, full of... unnecessarily expensive and fancy apple cider, again... courtsey of Momo, into the air, "For Melissa's victory!"

"Victory!" We all chanted as Melissa stood up.

"I want to make this brief and quick. I appreciate all of you for being there, from our oldest members, to even our new ones. I did this for Tenya, but acknowledge that it could have been any of you on the chopping block and I would have done the same without hesitation. Like how Izuku did for me. And because of his challenge, our New Leaf is growing fast and growing strong. And I'd like to keep it that way."

"WOO HELL YEAH!" Setsuna yelled.

"Lan- Oh I'll let it go just this once." Ibara said with an exhasperated smile.

"Now let's make a vow... to not do anything stupid that would warrant us using more challenges... please."

"Cheers to not do something stupid!" I yelled.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled before downing their glasses.

"Whoo! Strong stuff Momo." Setsuna said.

"Only the finest for our New Leaf allies." Momo replied.

"Amen to that!" Ibara and I yelled.

"As much as I love to celebrate this, we have final exams! So we should get some much needed rest-"

"Oh don't be such a stick Tenya." Ochako said, "It's just one night, live a little!"

"I must agree. And besides... it's not like you can just leave." Momo said before pointing to the doors, "Izuku blocked them with chairs."

"You're one of us... now you must celebrate with us." I said as I got scooted closer, "One of us."

"One of us." Ochako joined in.

"One of us." Setsuna did as well.

"T-This is really terrifying!" Tenya yelled.

"**One of us. One of us.**"

"O-Okay! I'll stay!" Tenya yelled.

"We did it!" I yelled.

"We gottem boys and girls." Setsuna added.

*Tug Tug*

I looked down to see Eri, "Can I play too?" She asked.

"Umm... yeah!" I said as I walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice and poured it into an empty champagne glass that Momo just created. "Here you go."

She nodded and drank it. "Does this mean I'm a part of your... umm... crew? Now?"

...

...

"Yes! This was the sacred apple juice drinking of friendship." I said, "If you drink, you're a part of the crew."

"Wow that actually works very well." Melissa muttered.

"So you're one of us now!" I exclaimed as I raised her up into the air.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as I set her on a chair to join us.

...

...

We'll only get better.

*End of Chapter*


	16. Chapter 16

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Alright, that's it for class today. There is only one week left before your final exams begin. I'm sure you're all studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training. The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about." Mr. Aizawa said before heading towards the door, "Good luck." He said before leaving.

"I've barely even taken notes this semester!" Both Kaminari and Ashido yelled... Kaminari was freaking out and Ashido was laughing with hysteria.

"And with the Sports Festival and Internship, I didn't have time to read the text book!" He exclaimed.

"It's true that we haven't had very much free time lately." Fumikage muttered.

"We'd barely learned anything when we took our midterms so they didn't seem all that hard, but I'm kinda worried about these." Satou said, "We've been through a lot, and they probably won't pull any punches when it comes to testing us."

Mineta then turned around to look all smug, "As someone ranked in the top 10, I'm not that concerned." Mineta said.

"What?! You were 9th in the Midterms?!" Kaminari and Ashido exclaimed... wait really? I didn't expect that either.

"Aw, man, and here I thought you were one of us!" Ashido yelled.

"Don't you know weirdo little creeps like you are only likeable if they're kind of stupid?! Who's going to like you now?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Everyone... trust me." Mineta said.

"There's still time to study you two." Ochako interjected, "That way we all can go to the camp together!"

"Yes! As class rep, I have high hopes that we'll all make UA proud." Tenya chimed in.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class, isn't it?" Shoto said with his normal tone.

"Why you gotta cut me down like that...?" Kaminari said gripping his chest in faux agony.

"Hey, don't worry about it, you two, I can catch you up to speed on the important topics, if you want." Momo offered.

"You're the best Yao-momo!" Ashido and Kaminari praised.

"I've been studying, but... could you help me out, too?" Jirou said pulling out her notebook, "I'm having some trouble understanding quadratic functions." She said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Tutor, me please! Classical Japanese is killing me!" Sero exclaimed.

"Is there room for one more... I'm afraid I'm falling behind a little." Ojiro said.

"Pretty Please..." They said in unison.

Yaoyorozu suddenly beams with excitement, "This is wonderful! Yes, let's do it!" She yelled jumping out of her seat.

"All right!" They yelled.

"We'll hold a study session at New Leaf during the weekend!"

"Woah woah wait!" I yelled, "What's this about New Leaf?"

"Oh come on Midoriya, it's just one training session."

"Yes... but I'm the one who LIVES THERE!"

*SLAM*

"Are they pillaging the sanctuary?" Melissa asked with Setsuna, Itsuka, and Ibara in toe.

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"... That's sacrilege." Ibara muttered.

"Indeed... one does not invade ones sanctuary." Fumikage stated.

"... Fine." Momo said, "Sorr-"

*SLAM*

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! HERE!" All Might yelled as he handed me a thick envelope.

...

...

"What is this?" I asked.

"... Your payment! For apprehending the Hero Killer." All Might explained.

"... Why do you have it?" I asked.

"Well you don't have a bank account. And Manual didn't know where you lived. So he had it delivered here." All Might explained, "Now, I must be off! GOODBYE!"

*FWOOSH*

I swiftly opened the envelope and counted my money.

...

...

"5 million!" I yelled as I counted it 3 times over, "We can expand New Leaf again!" I exclaimed before pointing to Ochako, "Call your parents! We have a new job for them!"

"Gotcha!" Ochako yelled with glee before pulling out her phone.

"Oh, and since I'm in a good mood, I will let you all into my sanctuary." I said.

"Thank you Izuku!" Momo exclaimed with glee, "Ooh I'm going to get a bunch of tea and snacks for everyone!"

Then Itsuka quietly walked towards me, "Can you possibly help me study? I've been falling behind."

Before I could answer Momo walked over to me. "Of course! You can join us!"

"Oh, okay!" Itsuka said with a smile.

"Izuku~!" Oh no...

"H-Hey Setsuna-"

"I want you to help me study... please?" She asked leaning in.

"S-Setsuna! People are watching..." I muttered.

"... So?" Setsuna asked.

...

...

"How did he get a girl before me?" I heard Mineta ask.

"Because he's strong, attractive, a perfect human being, and above all else not a fifth my size?"

"HOO! DAMN!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Mineta got roasted!" Sero added.

He paled and didn't respond. Setsuna smirked in response and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you at New Leaf lover boy." She said with a wink before walking off.

"... Izuku, are you okay?" Melissa asked with a smirk.

"I... I don't know."

...

***Tokage's P.O.V***

"So you need to divide-"

*Slap*

"... So you need to divide-"

*Slap*

"... So you need to divide by two and subtract 15!" Izuku yelled rapidly.

...

...

*Slap*

"So are you actually going to study?" He asked a red blush completely covering his face... his adorable face.

"Of course I am." I said with a smirk, "I'm studying... your perfect butt!"

*Slap*

"... You really want that break do you?"

"Maaaayyybeee?" I asked, feigning innocence. He sighed and set his notebook aside.

"Fine... 5 minutes."

"Yay!" I yelled as I sat up and pulled him onto my lap. "If you ask me... I've been pretty good with the scores."

His face turned blood red, "Y-Yeah!" He squeaked. I smirked and placed my hands on his ass, giving them a light squeeze. "Ghh!"

"Now... I think it's time for a reward." I said as I moved my lips closer to his li-

*SLAM*

"IT'S TIME FOR A STU-"

...

...

"DO YOU EVER KNOCK?!" I asked as Ochako burst into the room with her backpack.

"Oh you got my text, good!" Melissa lives here I forgot! "Can't have you two get too far in your relationship can't we?" She teased with a shit eating smirk, "I can take you touching my cousin's ass whenever you wanna, but that's about as far as I'm willing to go."

"YOU HINDERANCE!"

...

The atmosphere was tense, awkward, and all kinds of uncomfortable. We couldn't just kick them out after they came all this way... but God do I need a distra-

"Wait." Izuku said as he looked around, "Where's Light?"

...

...

"Wait that's true, she was there during the Sports Festival... but she wasn't anywhere after." I pointed out.

"You think something happened to her?" Momo asked.

"I don't know... but I'm going to look for her." Izuku said as he set his notebooks aside.

"I-I'll come too!" I exclaimed.

Anything to get out of this tense atmosphere.

...

We took a short break to look for Light. We figured that Light wouldn't go far... and considering this is a lot, she probably perched herself on a tree somewhere.

The problem? There are A LOT of trees in this lot. So we marked a tree and said it was the meet up tree, then we split to cover more ground. We searched tree after tree... and after we met up, we didn't find Light.

"Maybe she flew somewhere els-"

*Fwoosh* *Fwup*

...

...

"I think I found her." Ibara said.

"LIGHT!" Izuku exclaimed as Light hopped off his head and flew onto the ground, "You're okay!"

She looked up and flew into the tree... did we seriously not check the tree we promised to meet at?! Either way, she clearly wanted us to see what was up there. So Shoto made perfectly crafted ice stairs and we climbed up... to see a nest with 3 eggs.

"... Oh." Izuku said, "I understand." He said as a hawk flew in and screeched at Izuku... only for Light to step in front of them and say something to the male hawk. He looked at Izuku... before settling down.

Then... the eggs started to shake... then crack. Revealing three featherless chicks.

We just witnessed the miracle of life today folks.

Izuku and Light locked eyes... before Izuku smiled, "You should stay. I'll be fine, you take care of your chicks."

Light nodded... before using her beak to pluck off one of her feathers and placing it on Izuku's hand. Izuku smiled and put it in his hair. "Goodbye, and stay safe friend." He said... before walking down the ice stairs.

We followed him after Shoto melted the stairs. "Are you okay Izuku?" I asked.

He stopped but turned towards us, his eyes were slightly red.

"Never better."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: While I could have added more, I felt like that was a good place to end this chapter. Light's story arc is just about wrapped up. The time between the Sports Festival... which was the last time we've seen Light, and the Internship to now was about a month... more or less. Which fun fact is about how long Hawks typically incubate eggs, 28-35 days. But it's not like Light was Izuku's pet. She just felt like she owed Izuku for helping her wing. So she stayed and helped him with the QTA and the Sports Festival. And after that... she felt that her debt was paid. So she's now continuing her life and building up a family. But who knows? This probably won't be the last time we see Light.)


	17. Chapter 17

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's okay Izuku, calm down. It'll be fine. It's not like Momo is inviting people who looked down on you at the beginning of the year because of your Quirklessness... and some still do. And it's not like there are a bunch of 1-B folk who are coming in with Itsuka, Ibara, and Setsuna who probably don't like me. And it's not like they're going to invade my coffee shop and bakery and eat my inventory.

...

...

Okay I'm extremely scared! Someone hold me!

"Oh calm down Izuku, it won't be that bad." Ochako said as she set some cookies out, "So long they pay 1500 yen per cookie we'll be fine."

"1500?!" Tenya exclaimed.

"I'm kidding. 1400 will suffice." Ochako replied with a smirk as Tenya started to flail his arms around.

Okay that made me feel better. But still... I'm nervou-

*SLAM*

"WE'VE DONE IT!" Melissa yelled as she and Mei stormed out of Dad's workshop. "Rob's Gamma Mode is ready!"

"Oh my God really?!" I asked as I rushed over to them... only for them to block the door. "W-What's with the secrecy?!"

"Because we've been sworn under secrecy by Principal Nezu and... everyone else." Mei explained.

"You plan on using Rob for the Final. So that's why Mei and I have been tinkering with it in privacy. So that way you won't know what kind of fancy new upgrades we gave him, and you can't use it for the finals." Melissa explained.

"T-That's not very fair!" I exclaimed.

"But you using it would be too overpowered, and as such won't let you learn anything." Mei said, "At least that was Principal Nezu's reasoning, maybe he wants to see you suffer."

Now THAT is more believeable.

"But did you at least incorporate Eri's invention into his arsenal?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that thing of hers is a real piece of work I tell ya." Mei praised, "Took a little bit of tinkering to be able to incorporate it into Rob Gamma Mode, but I did it."

I let out a sigh. "I guess I can wait to see him at work." I said.

"Atta boy!" Melissa said, "But get ready."

*Ding Ding*

"Because we have company." Melissa said as everyone Momo promised to tutor came into the building and started to look around. Time to make myself scarce.

I don't really need to study. I am the top rank of my class after all... which is saying very little since I'm the only one in my class that took the exam. Melissa entered right after the Sports Festival, so she was exempt from the exam. But still! I didn't miss a question so that's about as much proof as I need!

But... I have a store to run. The Flower Shop was finished just yesterday believe it or not... yes, it was delayed a frick ton because Mr. and Mrs. Ochako had other jobs, but I told them to take a much time as they needed. But it was finished, and it looks amazing!

But I have to work on the displays and setting up the different flowers... so it's time to go beyond!

Plus Ultra!

...

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"I believe you all deserve a break." I said as everyone gave out a sigh of relief.

"... I think my brain is going to explode." Mina moaned as she gripped her left temple.

"I think my grades are going to explode..." Kaminari said with a defeatist attitude.

"Well I personally feel that I'm going to ace the finals." Kyouka said with a soft smile.

"Same to be honest." Setsuna replied.

"You got half of them wrong." I replied as I held out her previous practice test.

"Well that's because I got bored halfway through." Setsuna said.

"She's extremely smart... but loses interest halfway through studying." Itsuka stated.

"Do I know that..." Oh that's Izuku. "But I finished setting up the Flower Shop! And it looks absolutely fabulous."

That's when Ibara got up to look, "I like it." She said, "But I feel that the lillies should be next to the tulips. Or no... the roses should be next to the tulips."

"Really? I thought the poppies were nice next to the tulips. But you're our flower expert!" Izuku exclaimed. "I even paid extra for this fountain. Though Mr. Ochako insisted that the 7 million more than paid for it... I didn't care."

"It's a nice touch." Ibara said.

"Ooh! We should have a fountain about all of us!" Ochako exclaimed, using this opportunity to ignore studying. Much to Iida's behest.

"Ochako! We're supposed to be studying!" Case and point.

"Hmm... no I agree. A fountain about the New Leaf crew would be a nice center piece." I said, voicing my opinion on the matter.

"I like the New Leaf crew fountain idea... but we should wait until Mom doesn't want anymore workers. Because I wanna expand still!" Izuku exclaimed with excitement.

"You greedy little nerd." Melissa quipped with a smirk, "But I agree! Even with the 11 of us, Izuku still plans to expand, meaning more work."

"You right." Setsuna commented, "Speaking of... when are we getting paid?"

"We offered you all paychecks!" Izuku exclaimed, "Though none of you wanted your checks..."

"I'm doing it to defy my parents." I said.

"I'm doing it because I'm in debted to you, and wish to become a better hero with all of you." Tenya stated.

"I'm doing it because Mom wanted me to." Shoto added.

"I'm doing it because my boyfriend works here!" Setsuna exclaimed with a wink... making Izuku's face flush.

"I'm doing it because you help my parents and in turn help me. So I'll help you." Ochako said raising her hand.

"I am here because you joined my Bible club... and you're a good friend." Ibara voiced.

"I'm here because your dad's workshop is AWESOME!" Mei voiced before returning back into his workshop.

"I'm here because you kinda dragged me into your crew. But you're also a cool dude." Itsuka said, "... What? I didn't think of a good reason when I joined!"

"Valid!" Izuku yelled.

"I'm here because I live here." Melissa said, "See? Even I don't have a good reason for working here. I just do."

"I am present because I wanted to learn how to properly brew coffee... and I... wanted friends."

"Aww Fumi!" Izuku exclaimed as he hugged him.

"U-Unhand me! And don't call me Fumi!" Fumikage yelled, his beak growing red.

"Aww he's a tsundere!" Ochako squeaked.

"I AM NOT. A TSUNDERE!"

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The study session went along until it was dark out. The others went home... well all except one. Jirou.

"Jirou, are you going to go home soon?" I asked as I started mopping the floors, "Everyone else left... well everyone except Melissa and Mei. Though Mei pretty much lives here now."

"... Midoriya, can I ask you something?" Jirou asked.

"Sure, I can probably teach you something before you lea-"

"No it's not studying related." Jirou said.

"Oh... okay!" I set the mop aside and sat on the chair across from her, "So what do you wa-"

"Am I attractive?"

...

...

"I'm sorry say that again?" I asked.

"Am. I. Attractive?" She asked.

"... A-Any reason why you're asking me?" I asked.

"You're the only level headed guy that was here. Kaminari is an idiot and the second most perverted... which is saying very little when Mineta is his only competition, Tokoyami is a tsundere, and Iida is too serious to answer properly." Jirou listed off, "So tell me... am I attractive?"

"Umm..." I hope Setsuna doesn't kill me, "Y-Yeah, you're beautiful."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I-I mean... back during the race last week, when that purple haired perv was going to look through that hole, he listed off everyone's 'attractive' features." She explained, "In comparison to the others... I'm nothing special. I mean look at Momo, she's gorgeous from top to bottom, and Ochako, Mina, and Tsu have really nice a-"

"Is this going somewhere?!" I asked, not wanting to think of my classmates in that way.

"What I'm saying... is that I'm not like them. I don't have the curves or the... proportions! I know Mineta is a pervert... but can't he just say something about me-"

"But that's stupid!" I yelled, before clasping my hand on my mouth. I-I just wanted this conversation about my classmate's bodies to end! Why did I say that?!

"What do you mean... stupid?" She growled.

Well I'm way in too deep now, "What I'm saying... is that focusing on the female body is... well, stupid." I said, "Everyone's body is different, and you can't change it... unless you go with some... man-made methods... which always creeped me out- A-Anyway, getting off topic. Who cares if you don't have big breasts, or a big butt?"

"L-Like you have room to talk! Your girlfriend is stack-"

"She focuses on my butt waaaaaay more than I do hers." I said... before realizing what I just said, "F-Forget I said that! I-It's too embarrassing..."

"... You really don't care?" Jirou asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed glad she's moving on, "I don't see my classmates, nor do I see my nakamas for their bodies. Because those two parts are just two parts of the female body. There are the noses-"

"Snrk! The noses?!"

"D-Don't judge me!" I exclaimed, "There are also the arms, the legs, the stomachs, their voices, and their eyes! Their eyes are the best parts in my opinion."

"Oh... then whose eyes do you like the most?" Jirou asked.

"Umm... I... y-yours." I admitted.

"R-Really?" She asked, her face turning a light pink, "Y-You're not fucking with me right?"

"No!" I exclaimed, "I didn't rank Setsuna's because that'd be unfair. But it's yours, then Momo's, then Setsuna's, then Itsuka's, then Ochako's, then Ashido's, then Asui's, then Hagakure's."

...

...

"Keh... haha! Hahahahaha!" A-And now she's laughing at me! God this is embarrassin-

"Haah... oh man that was good. I needed that." Jirou said before looking at me with a smile, "Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me hearing that from a boy."

"... But why does it matter though?" I asked.

"Well you're a boy, it's different for you." Jirou said.

"But Setsuna fawns over my body... as embarrassing as it is."

"It's funny how you two got together. The shy nerd and the provocative girl." Jirou said with a smirk, "The most unlikely pairing."

"H-Hush!" I exclaimed.

"But if you don't like it when why do you let her do it?" She asked.

...

...

"I-I don't... don't like it."

"Oh... so you like getting your ass played with-"

"L-Let's not talk about that please!" I exclaimed.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You're an enigma Izuku Midoriya."

"I-I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"Up to your interpretation really." Jirou said before packing up her stuff. "But just so we're clear... do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Well yeah? Why wouldn't I think that? You're cool, play a bunch of instruments, have the best eyes, and a bunch of other stuff." I explained, "Just because the perverts of the world only set their sights on the size of woman's body parts and not their true qualities... well their minds are as empty their girlfriend lists."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jirou bellowed, "O-Oh I'm so stealing that!"

"Be sure to give me credit." I said as we shared a laugh.

"Well I should be going... Mom and Dad are going to kill me if I'm not back by 10." Jirou stated.

"Do you want some cookies? There are 3 left and we hate to waste." I offered.

"Well who am I to deny some of those delicious cookies." She said as I put them into a small paper bag and handed them to her. She looked at them... before hugging me.

"W-W-Wha?!"

"Ochako's right... you are a cool guy." She said.

"Y-Y-You're welcome!" I exclaimed. Man I'm dating Setsuna! I should be over this stutteringness by now!

She laughed before taking the bag and began heading towards the door... before stopping, "You wouldn't happen to have more room on that New Leaf crew do you?"

...

...

"Wait really?!" I exclaimed as I rushed in front of her.

"Ehh? Why not. I must say you have a pretty fun gaggle of members. So I wanna join in." She said with a thumbs up, "If you'll have me of course!"

"YES!" I exclaimed before I lifted her up to spin her around, "Ooh! I wanted to recruit you for months!"

"O-Okayayayayay! I get it! Calm down boy!" She exclaimed.

...

...

"O-Oh... sorry." I muttered as I set her down. "I get excited when I make new friends."

"... I don't know if that's cute or sad... I'll go with both. Cad... no Sute." She said with a smirk, "Well I should get going!"

"No wait!" I yelled which made her stop.

"What now?"

"You need to take the initiation drink!"

...

...

"The initi... what?!"

...

***Jirou's P.O.V***

...

...

How can a drink taste so... liberating?

I downed the whole thing before giving the mug back to him. "Like it?" He asked with a shy smile.

"... Loved it. Shame I can't drink it more." I muttered.

"Y-You can! Just... on specific days." I muttered.

"Like when?"

"Well... my birthday is one. Christmas is another, New Years is a big one because it's essentially New Leaf in holiday form, where people try to become new thems... God that was terrible grammar... but that made sense... right?" He asked.

"... No I get it." I said before smiling at him, "Anyway, thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome!" He said with a bow... this dork, "But do you need me to walk you to the station? It's a block away."

"I can take care of myself." I said with a smirk.

"B-But that's! I wasn't insinua- Why are you laughing?!"

"Because you make it too easy." I said before ruffling his hair, "Anyway I'm gonna go, see ya soon."

"Y-Yeah! See ya." He said before turning away from me... ehh you only live once.

*Slap*

"Ghh!" He squeaked as he nearly dropped the mug... but luckily he caught it. "W-Why did you slap my butt?!"

"I wanted to see why Setsuna liked it so much." I said with a smirk, before waving my right hand in the air, "And I must say it lives up to her expectations."

"H-H-Huh?!" He exclaimed with a bright red fa-

"Man Izuku... macking on all of the ladies?" T-That voice!

"**S-Setsuna!**" We both yelled as she walked up to me.

"I-I can explain."

"Oh I saw it all. You slapped my boyfriends ass huh?" She asked as she backed me into a corner. "There's a rule for that..."

This is how I die... well at least I got that delicious coff-

*Slap*

W-Wait... what?!

"Y-You slapped my ass!" I squeaked out.

"Duh." She said with a smirk, "And I must say it's a top tier ass... almost as good as Izuku's... but nothing can be as goo-"

"W-why is my butt being used as a comparison?!" Midoriya asked his face now fully red.

"That's like asking why I'm so attracted to it. It's for your reactions dumb dumb. And your ass is phenomenal." She said with a smirk before looking at me, "So, anyway, I couldn't care less if you want to cop a feel of my boyfriend's ass. But you have to pay the price every time you do it."

"W-What's the price?" I-I just wanted to touch it once!

She smirked and leaned in to whisper, "A cup of coffee."

...

...

All my fear has left my body.

"A cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Well that or I get to slap your ass in return. Which ever I feel like to be honest." She said, "So touch at your own risk." She warned with a wink before giving Midoriya a kiss and walking out the door swaying her hips with each step.

...

...

"How do you deal with her without dying?" I asked.

"I... don't know."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Ladies and gentleman, we got her. Kyouka Jirou is a part of the New Leaf crew. And all it cost was a cup of coffee, and a few butt touches. So nothing new really. Oh and I guess I should add some lore for you all. So the reason why I made Setsuna so focused on Izuku's butt is... not entirely because that sounds accurate to the provocative character that is Setsuna Tokage. But it's because it's a small reference to an ex-girlfriend and good friend of mine. See, when we were dating she was a really handsy person, and her favorite thing to grab while we were cuddling was... you guessed it. My butt. So while writing Setsuna originally I was like... that'd be a funny nod to her. Yeah, let's roll with it. So there's some insight on the behind the scenes.)


	18. Chapter 18

***Melissa's P.O.V***

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I saw Principal Nezu standing there with a smile.

"Class 1-A and Class 1-B have already taken their final exams." Principal Nezu explained, "All that's left is for Class 1-IMMS to take theirs."

...

...

"Which is?" Izuku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're facing one of our esteemed teachers!" Principal Nezu exclaimed, "But first allow me to explain what this test will entail. You two will fight a teacher solo. However, since I am not without mercy I will allow you to choose which teacher you will face."

"I want Mr. Snipe." Izuku said instantly.

"Interesting pick... care to explain why?" Principal Nezu asked.

"... I want to fight a gun slinger." He said as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"Then I shall alert Professor Snipe that he will face you... I'm sure he'll be extremely overjoyed by that." Principal Nezu said, "And you Ms. Shield?"

...

...

"All Might." I said.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to face you as well." Principal Nezu said with a smile, "Now before we get into it I must explain the exam's objectives. "To complete the exam, you'll have thirty minutes. In order to win, your objective is put these handcuffs on your teacher. Or you can win if you escape from the combat stage. Now, due to... ahem, special circumstances, Mr. Midoriya shall go first." He's talking about All Might's time limit probably. Izuku nodded and entered the building. "Now, Ms. Shield you may step into the viewing room to watch the match."

... Why not? What do I have to lose?

...

"What the heck are you all doing here?!" I asked seeing EVERYONE in the viewing area, some with bags of popcorn.

"We're showing them these matches so they can learn from them." Mr. Aizawa said before looking at Kaminari, Ashido, Satou, Kirishima, and Sero. "And for those who failed can see how one can win."

"That goes double for 1-B." Vlad King said which made Monoma sulk. At least everyone from New Leaf made it. Speaking of didn't Izuku want to recruit Koda?

"Oh! It's starting!" Ochako exclaimed as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"Is there a way to crank up the volume?" Kyouka asked.

"One second." Principal Nezu said as he typed on the interface. Cranking up the volume to max.

*VREE*

The alarm started as Izuku ducked behind a pillar. He blew up two of his cement bombs on the side of him.

"Tryin' to hide huh?" Snipe asked as he shot at the cement, "I thought ya wanted to face me?"

"The cowards is running!" Bakugou yelled... until we saw Izuku slip out without his boots to not make noise. He's walking laps around the building while looking at the ceiling...

"I see his plan." I said which made everyone look at me, "He's not running..."

*Bang* *Crash* *Bang*

"He's taking out the lights."

*Bang* *Crash* *Bang* *Bang* *Crash* *Bang*

It was a constant game of cat and mouse, with the room getting darker and darker as the game goes on. This burned 10 minutes of Izuku's 30, but Snipe was down to one light, and he was standing in it.

"Your Quirk is amazing Mr. Snipe." Izuku said as he walked into the light, and raised Ebony up into the sky, "But let's see how you fare in pitch blackness."

*Bang* *Crash*

The screen went black, and nothing was visible...

"Damn it! Kurorio, why didn't we think of that!" Kamakiri asked.

"I don't know, you were the one that said, let's rush Professor Snipe so he can't shoot us at close range..." Kurorio muttered as he rubbed his side. "Those rubber bullets were cruel."

"Wait! Look there!" Momo yelled pointing to the screen.

*Bang* *Bang*

Snipe and Izuku are now taking close range shots at each other.

*Bang* *Bang*

Their only source of light is from when they take shots, coating them in bright orange blasts for a split second at a time.

*Bang* *Click Click*

Until Snipe pulled out the big guns.

*Bang Bang Bang Bang* *Shatter*

Snipe pulled out an assault rifle and shattered the windows. Bathing the room with light as Izuku jumped back a few feet. They are standing face to face.

"Yer pretty good kid." Snipe commented before tossing his guns aside.

"You're amazing yourself." Izuku replied before returning the gesture... before pulling out Rebellion, "I'm surprised I've never used this yet. But now is a good time to bust out Rebellion."

"Fancy name for 'er." Snipe said before pulling out a knife of his own, "But let's see who is superior!"

Izuku nodded as they rushed at each other.

"They had knives?!" Ashido asked... but I wanted to watch this.

Each and every swing is blocked and countered, a beautiful display of knife combat mastery from both sides... but it's clear that Snipe is better and stronger in this battle. he knocked Izuku's hand into the air and slashed his costume. It was clear he was holding back because it just cut through the top and didn't even graze his skin. Izuku jumped back and checked his costume... once he saw there was no blood he held his knife back up and slowly walked close to Snipe... before they rushed back to each other.

Snipe continued on the offensive, while Izuku was on the defensive.

"Why isn't Izuku fighting back?" Ochako asked.

"... He's figuring out his fighting style." I said as Izuku dodged a knife swing from Snipe... before going on the offensive.

His swings were swift and concise, and now Snipe is on the defensive but Izuku is going for the win... and some payback for the slash. He switched the knife from his right to his left, so he can grip Snipe's right hand with his. He then delivered a slash across his costume's chest... again not enough to graze the skin... just a little eye for an eye with Izuku. Before Izuku knee'd him in the chin and held the knife near his neck.

"... I win." Izuku said as he slapped on the handcuffs on him.

...

...

"So you 'ave." Snipe admitted while dropping his knife, "And gettin' me with the shirt... not bad. Not bad at all."

"Izuku Midoriya has passed the final exam!" The intercom said.

"Atta boy Izuku!" Setsuna cheered. I smiled and walked towards the door.

It's my turn to pass, like hell I'm going to be the ONLY ONE from New Leaf to fail.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Oh Melissa's match is up!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to watch.

"Oh Izuku." Ochako said, "Good job on your fight against Snipe. That knife fight was awesome!"

"I must agree, your skills with your knife is something to behold." Ibara replied.

"I-It wasn't that good." I muttered as a loud alarm signaled Melissa's round to start. She immediately charged up 10% of One for All and began running down the middle of the road.

"W-Wait... that's where All Might is." Komori said nervously, "Shouldn't she be running away from him?"

"Oh she doesn't want to run." I said.

"What do you mean, doesn't want to run?" Shishida asked, "Facing All Might, the Symbol of Peace, is utter suicide-"

"She knows how strong All Might is... but here's the difference."

*SLAM* *WHAM*

"She doesn't want to be one upped by me."

Melissa and All Might were locked in a fierce battle. Punch is met with a punch, as the sheer force of the two are causing the roads to shatter, and the buildings to slowly crumble.

"She's my cousin, but hates losing to... well everyone really. But mostly hates losing to me. So she figured that defeating All Might, the Symbol of Peace, in hand to hand combat, while I defeated Mr. Snipe, she figured that she would win by having a tougher battle." She also wanted to test her progress with One for All with All Might. But best not to mention that aspect.

...

...

"You two have quite an extensive rivalry." Yanagi commented.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it." Ochako commented, "These two have fought every time they've been together. His record is 49-53 was it?"

"Umm get your facts straight it's 50-53. I did beat her in the Sports Festival." I said as I saw her dodge one of All Might's swings and retaliate by punching him through a building.

"A clean hit!" Tenya yelled as All Might brought down the building... and dusted off the dust in a boad of confidence.

"No need to be so cocky Hero!" All Might boasted before getting into stance, "The fun has just begun."

All Might practically teleported to Melissa and punched her square in the stomach, making her fly into the building behind her.

"You do not have the fire power to best me villain... give up." All Might ordered... but Melissa stood up and rolled her neck with an audible crack.

"Guess it's time to bring out the big guns." Melissa said as she raised her hand to the sky, "Hope you're watching Izuku!"

"... Wait a minute!" I yelled... but it was too late.

*SNAP* *SLAM*

"Behold All Might... Rob Gamma Mode!" Melissa yelled smirking at the camera. "For Rob's Beta Mode we focused solely on offense and arsenal improvements. This time we focused on his defenses." Melissa stated, "Took a little bit of mental magic... and some importing from I-Island, but Mei and I managed to upgrade his defenses 10 fold. But that's not the only thing Rob has upgraded." That was Rob's cue to utilize one of it's weapons... Eri's invention. Rob created an ice wall close to that of Shoto's "My little cousin made that weapon. Took a bit of tinkering to make it useable for Rob, but she essentially made one of the most difficult weapons that we planned for Rob to hold. A Freezing Ray."

"Wait... I thought Midoriya said she wanted to beat him... how is relying on a super powered robot one upping him?" Kamakiri asked.

"Oh she one upped him alright..." Ochako said with a devious smile, "She just stole his thunder by upgrading his own robot."

"... Fine, I see how it is." I muttered, "... Wait! I thought Rob was banned!"

"She lied." Principal Nezu said with a smirk.

...

...

That she demon. Fine I see how it is... then I'll build Rob's Omega Mode! That'll teach her! I pulled out my notebook... time to pull out all the stops!

I said I wanted a flamethrower, and a weapon that allows Rob to shoot out electrcity. My goal was for Rob to have access to PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PK Freeze. We have Rob's lasers which is PK Beam from Earthbound Beginnings... yes it took me this long to realize that and I'm extremely happy that that's the case. The flamethrower is easy to create for Rob that's not an issue, but that electricity weapon will be. Now what's ne-

"Izuku!" Ochako yelled, "You're muttering to yourself."

...

...

"Oh... sorry about that." I said as I put the notebook back into my back pocket... I'll work on Rob's Omega Mode later. "Now what happened with Melissa's ma-"

"Melissa Shield, has passed the Final Exam."

"Oh... she handcuffed All Might." I said, "I feel bamboozled..."

"Shouldnt you be happy? Rob is almost to his ultimate form."

"Well yeah! I love the fact that he's almost perfect and beauty incarnate. But I wanted to use him first..." I muttered before shrugging, "Oh well! That'll make it all the more sweeter when I finally finish and show off his Omega Mode."

... And he will be true beauty, like he always wanted.

...

"E-Everyone... I'm looking forward to hearing all your stories of how fun camp was." Ashido muttered, sounding like she's close to crying.

"Maybe they'll end up letting you go! There might be a last-minute twist or something." I said trying to cheer them up.

"Stop Midoriya... by saying that out loud, you're just jinxing them." Sero commented.

"They said whoever failed the exams would have to skip training camp and live in summer school hell. We didn't pass the practicals, so we're doomed. Don't you get it, Midoriya?!" Kaminari asked as he prepared to jab my eyes... only for me to block it with my hand.

"I... like my eyes to not be in absolute pain thank you." I muttered.

"Yeah, ease up Kaminari. I'm not sure I'll get to go, either. Our team only passed thanks to Mineta- Gmmph."

"Don't bother... his ego is already the size of the freaking sun." Ochako said as Sero nodded.

"At least bring us a bunch of camp souviners please?!"

*SLAM*

"Once the bell rings you should be in your seats." Mr. Aizawa ordered as everyone went to their seats. "Morning." Aizawa greeted as he walked to his podium, "Unfortunately, there are a few of you who did not pass your final exams." He said as Kirishima, Sato, Ashido, Kaminari, and Sero winced, "So, when it comes to the training camp in the woods... Everyone is going!"

"IT'S A LAST MINUTE TWIST!" All 5 of them cheered in unison.

"We really get to go to camp?!" Kirishima asked.

"Seriously?!" Ashido asked as well, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah. The good news is that no one bombed the written exams. 5 failed the practical, badly. 2 teams of course, and then Sero failed as well." Mr. Aizawa said.

He then proceeded to explain the fundamentals of the final exams, how the teachers had to leave one way for us to win, or else we would have had no possible way of passing. They were interested in observing how we would do in under certain, grave, circumstances.

"But didn't you promise the teachers wouldn't be holding back?" Ojiro asked.

"That was just to keep you on edge. Besides, the training camp will help you focus on building your strength." Mr. Aizawa said as he looked at the 5 who failed, "Those who failed needed these lessons the most. We were never going to seperate you." He explained with his trademark grin, "That was just a 'Logical Deception' we used."

He pulled that move again. The 5 who failed were cheering to themselves while Tenya balled his hand into a tight fist and started shaking.

"He tricked us all... I should have expected this." He muttered as he shot back up, "Mr. Aizawa this is the second time you lied to us! Aren't you afraid we'll lose faith in you?!" Tenya asked.

... Not how I would have took it, but sure, we'lll roll with it.

"Uh, a little blunt there, Tenya." Ochako commented.

"That's a good point, I'll consider it." Mr. Aizawa muttered, "But I wasn't lying to you about everthing." He added as he glared to the 5 who failed, "Failure is failure. We've prepared extra lessons for the 5 of you." He said as the excitement they once had left immediately, being replaced with pure dread, "Frankly, they'll be far tougher than what you'd face at summer school." Aizawa stated.

After that explanation classes were out for the day. And as such we were given a travel and packing guide for camp.

"This is gonna be great! I'm so glad we all get to go together." Ojiro commented.

Tenya opened up the booklet we all have been given, "Looks like we'll be at the camp a whole week."

"I've gotta find a bigger suitcase." I muttered.

"Yeah, I don't even have a bathing suit. Guess I need to buy some stuff." Kaminari muttered.

"Like night vision goggles!" Mineta yelled... I don't even want to know what he has in mind for Night Vision Goggles.

"Guys! Since we're off tomorrow and we finished exams I have the best idea! Why doesn't Class 1-A go shopping together?!" Hagakure asked sounding waaaay too excited about this.

"Hey yeah! We've never hung out as a class before." Kaminari commented, as Ochako nodded in agreement.

"Bakugou, see you there right?" Kirishima asked.

"I can't think of anything more annoying..." Bakugou muttered.

"Are you coming Shoto?" I asked.

"I promised my Mom I'd visit her tomorrow." He said.

"You party poopers! Don't you ever get tired of being so serious?!" Mineta yelled.

"Ignore him." I said before smiling at him, "Tell Aunt Rei I said hi."

He looked at me... before lightly smiling back.

"I'll pass on the message."

...

Kyashi Ward Shopping Mall. A massive shopping complex catered to... well... everyone. People with specific mutant Quirks, and a bunch of other stuff pretaining to Quirks.

And I was immediately left behind by everyone. Those traitors...

But I'm here to a suitcase... and maybe some more gold paint for the Legendary Bat and the Holy Fry Pa-

"Woah! U.A!" Some- No... that voice! "I want an autograph!"

"... You're the guy from the USJ. The one with the hands. Shigaraki was it?" I felt him tense up... before calming down.

"Well that saves me the effort of trying to make up a story." Shigaraki said before placing 4 fingers on my neck, that must be what activates his Quirk... whatever it is."Act natural. Don't make a scene. I'm just an old friend who ran into you at the mall. Calm down... and wipe that sweat off of your face. I think we should have a conversation, is all. A friendly chat. Oh, and of course, if you try to run or fight me in any way... Well, it'll be fast. Soon as all 5 of my fingers touch your neck, your throat'll be the first thing that disintegrates. In a matter of seconds, you'll be nothing more than dust and powdered bone."

... He has me locked. Even if I attack him, he'll just kill me then kill many others before the police get here. "Fine... let's talk."

Shigaraki chuckled... "This is nice. A real moment." He said before pointing to the empty bench.

"Let's go grab a seat and get comfortable, why don't we?"

...

"When it comes down to it I hate basically everything. But the Hero Killer pisses me off the most right now." Shigaraki started, "The media made it look like he was one of our guys, and that's what my problem is. It's like suddenly, everyone is obsessed with that stupid Hero Killer. The attack on U.A, the Nomus I released on Hosu... he upstaged all of it. No one's even giving me a second thought. Why is that? Despite what he claims to believe, all he really did was try to get rid of whatever things he didn't like." He stated before leaning in... creepily close, "What do you think the difference is between us? Midoriya?"

...

...

"The difference is that I don't understand you or your goals." I answered, "While I don't agree at all with the Hero Killer's methods, his goals I understand. He wants to rid the world of quote unquote fake heroes. Heroes who have strayed far from the meaning of a hero. Pointing to All Might as an example. Unlike you, who just wants to destroy everything... like you said earlier. His goals and mindset are completely radical, on the verge of obsessive even. But at least he doesn't flee when things get tough, he fights it out till his last breath. Unlike you who fled when things went wrong. He held true to his beliefs... that's the difference between you two-"

H-His face! It's horrifying!

"Ah... that's like a weight off my chest. I see it now... all the dots connected. Why he makes me so angry, why you irritate me so mucn- Everything makes sense." He said before smiling at me... help! "It's him. The problem is All Might."

"T-That's not what I-"

"Yeah, yeah. That's it. That's the most rational explanation." He said before laughing, "I didn't see it even though it was right in front of me the whole time. What was I worrying about so much? It's simple. He's why these morons are able to smile thoughtlessly!" H-He's squeezing my throat! "They feel so safe because that garbage pro is smiling thoughtlessly, too, as if there's no one in the whole world he can't save. Oh, I'm glad we had this chat. I feel better. I can't thank you enough, Midoriya!"

"G-Great! Now stop squeezing my throat!" I muttered as I reached for his hand.

"Whoops, don't struggle, now. Unless you want to die. You want all these people here to crumble as well?" He asked... fuck! He has me in a bind... come on... let go-

"What are you doing to my cousin?" I opened my eyes to see Melissa.

"I-It's fine! Get back!" I yelled... before Shigaraki pulled his hand away.

"Oh, you were here with a friend? I didn't know. Sorry about that." Shigaraki said before leaning in towards me, "If you try following me, I'll get angry." He warned before walking away.

"I'll get that cree-"

"Don't!" I yelled stopping her dead in her tracks. "He'll just kill someone or other people before you do." I said as he walked with the crowd.

"... Let him go."

...

After that, Melissa alerted the police and they conducted a full sweep. They couldn't find Shigaraki. Afterwards they brought me into the nearby police station to ask me quesions about anything pretaining to Shigaraki's plans. They didn't gain anything aside from what they already know. The fact that Shigaraki wants to kill All Might. Afterwards I was driven home in a police van.

Once I made it home... I checked my phone that I've left on silent for the interview. Numerous texts from the group chat and individual chats. I decided to check the group chat first.

Green Bean: I'm fine guys... no need to worry.

Agent of Shield: You were held by the neck by Shigaraki. How can we NOT be worried?!

KJ: Yeah dude, how can you be so calm about it?

Green Bean has renamed Kyouka Jirou to 'Old Time Rock 'n Roll'.

Old Time Rock n' Roll: I approve first off... Second, don't dodge the question.

Old Time Rock n' Roll: How did you manage to get through that without shitting yourself?!

Green Bean: Oh I was terrified.

Green Bean: But it was better than letting him run around and potentially killing all of you.

To Infinity and Beyond: Why do you always have all the brave moments?!

To Infinity and Beyond: Save some for us!

Yao-Momo: I don't think that's something you want...

Green Bean: Speaking of... where's Setsuna?

*SLAM*

Green Bean: NEVERMIND FOUND HER!

Agent of Shield has started a group video call.

Wait what? I pushed accept.

"Why is this happening?" I asked as everyone answered the call.

"Just wanted to see you get maimed..."

"YOU JUDAS!"

*SLAM*

"N-Now S-Setsuna let's be civil about this..." I said backing up to the head rest of the bed. "A-A little back up here?!"

"Nah I'm good." Ochako said as she brought out popcorn, "Thanks for looking out Melissa."

"No problem." I looked up to see Melissa standing on the doorway with her phone up.

"T-This is mutiny!" I yelled as she loomed over me. "B-Be gentle?"

...

...

"No."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: What did Setsuna do? You'll have to find out next chapter haha! Cliffhangering at it's finest!)


	19. Arbitrary Movie Chapter (1) (Chapter 19)

A/N: So you know that feeling of buyers remorse when you bought the physical release of the BNHA Two Heroes Movie... only to realize that none of my consoles can play it. So it's just sitting there before I finally bit the bullet and bought it on Youtube. So that's the travesty that is my life. But I did it, I watched the movie and cried because of how awesome it is. Hyperbole? Ehh, maybe. But it's a fun movie, and one of the better if not one of the best anime movies of the past decade.

***Melissa's P.O.V***

"I can't believe you held him upside down with your arms and kissed his face all night long..." I muttered with a smirk. As Izuku's eyes were swirling, and his face, neck, and collarbone was coated with red kiss marks.

"Oh he loved it." She said with a smirk, "I mean you should have seen down stair- mmph!"

"That's enough of that topic." Itsuka said as she wrapped a big hand around her mouth. "So was there a reason you called us here?"

"Oh right!" I exclaimed as I tossed out a pamphlet, "Dad invited me back home to I-Island for I-Expo. He wanted to see Rob in all his glory... and he wanted to see his nephew again."

"Uncle Shield!" Izuku exclaimed snapping out of his trance.

"I-ISLAND!" Mei yelled with equal excitement, "We get to go to the technological wonderland that is I-ISLAND?!"

"Yeah, but I can only bring so many people. 4 people at max. Uncle Might on the other hand can bring 2 people as his plus 1's. He's bringing Izuku and... after much begging, pleading, and crying Eri." I explained.

"Aww such a good big bro." Setsuna teased making Izuku blush but smile.

"We need to get her out of the house more and explore." Izuku explained.

"... Ohh I-Expo." Momo voiced, "I was given an invitation to attend as well... because of my parents." That made Izuku grow a disgusted face... before changing it back.

"Well at least they did something to benefit us..." He muttered.

"So I'm allowed to bring 2 others as my Plus 1's." She added.

"I was given an invitation as well. It was supposed to include my brother Ingenium but he... cannot attend." Tenya said, "So it was given to me in his stead."

"I'm going in my father's place as well." Shoto muttered.

"So that's... 1 2... 3 4... ... plus yours, Shoto's, and Momo's invitations so that's 12-"

"Oh! I was given one because I won the Sports Festival." Now that made Izuku blush, he must be remebering his loss, "I can also bring someone along if I love them enough."

"So that's all 13 of us... plus 1." I said doing the mental math.

"Wait are we sure that's right?" Ochako asked.

"Yes." I said, "All Might is taking Izuku and Eri so that's 2. Tenya doesn't have a plus 1 so he's just 3. Momo has 2 plus 1's which can be Ochako and Kyouka so that's 6. Then there's me who has 4 plus 1's, which can be Mei, Fumikage, Ibara, Itsuka, so that's 11. Shoto has his own so 12. And then there's Setsuna's win and her plus 1 invitation... so that's 13 plus 1." I explained, "Did I miss anything?"

Momo was doing mental calculations... "No, you're correct... we have an extra invite."

"Well it'd be a waste to just not use that Plus 1 invitation." Kyouka stated.

...

...

"I... Have a suggestion." Izuku said raising his hand.

"Really? Who?"

...

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Click*

"**Hello? Izuku?**" A new voice asked on speaker phone.

"Wait... Pony?!"

"Hey Pony. You're on speaker phone. How's your Japanese coming along?" I asked.

"Oh it good."

"Close it's, 'It's good'." Izuku corrected.

"Oh, sorry. It's good." This 'Pony' said in loose japanese.

"... Oh, that's why she wasn't in class every Friday." Ibara pointe- Wait...

"That's why you weren't in Business Class on Fridays?!" I asked which made him flinch.

"P-Principal Nezu approved it!" Izuku responded, "A-Anyway we have an extra invitation to a convention. I-Expo... in I-Island."

"**I-Island?!**" She yelled in English, "S-Sorry... I-Island?!"

"Yeah! Melissa is the daughter of David Shield, so she's invited with 4 plus ones. I'm going with All Might, Momo has her invite and 2 plus ones, and Setsuna goes because of her Sports Festival win with a plus 1. So we have one extra, so we're bringing you." Izuku explained.

...

...

"But why me? Don't you have other friends?" She asked.

"Yeah we do. So you're coming." I said.

"B-But I'm not your friend. I'm not even a part of your group-"

"**Well that's garbage and you know it.**" Oh shit he's speaking English.

"H-Huh?" Pony asked.

"**I wouldn't be teaching you Japanese if I wasn't your friend. I wouldn't have offered you a spot to I-Expo if I wasn't your friend. And I wouldn't be speaking English right now to yell at you that I'm your friend... if I wasn't your friend.**" He said, "**So you're coming with us to I-Island and I-Expo to have fun and meet the rest of our crew and see a bunch of stuff. Or God help me I will go to your house and drag you to the airport myself.**"

"O-Okay!" She exclaimed.

"Okay see you soon." He said before hanging up. Well that mood went a way real quick. "So when is the Expo?" Izuku asked.

...

...

"A week." I stated looking at the pamphlet.

"I need to ask my parents... and then pack my stuff." Ochako said.

"Yeah same here." Itsuka said.

"Meet you all at the airport in a week... assuming we all get permission?" Setsuna asked as we all nodded. "Great! New Leaf Crew break!"

They all left, leaving Melissa and I alone in New Leaf.

"We should get packing too shouldn't we?" Izuku asked.

"That would be a good idea, yes."

...

***Izuku's P.O.V***

"Nerr! Nerr!" Eri yelled making plane noises before looking out the window, "Ahh! Look! The island!" Eri pointed to the island that is growing in size. We're almost there.

"That's right Young Eri." All Might said in his deflated form. He figured he might as well tell her since she was bound to find out about it eventually. "That's I-Island, where we'll be staying for the next 3 days."

Her smile widened and her eyes dillated with excitement. "Really?!"

"Yes, and there is a lot to see." All Might said... before the announcer said we'll be arriving to I-Island soon, "This is going to be monumentally exhasting." He stated before puffing up to full form and ripping off his outfit "Once we've landed and go out in public... I must maintain my muscle form constantly. Now, it's about time for you to change as well. You did as U.A if you could bring your Hero Costume along with you, right?"

"Oh yeah I did!"

...

"We will now begin the immigration process." The computerized voice said as all 3 of us rolled into the immigration area.

"Let's test your trivia young man. Why was this artificial island created?" All Might asked.

"Oh that's an easy one. It was built for the world's smartest minds so they can gather together and create hero support items. The security of this island is top tier, on par with that of Tartarus prison, not to mention they made it mobile so no scientists would be killed or their research doesn't get stolen. And there has never been a crime or raid here because no one would dare try it."

"Waaaaay to many details! But I should have expected that from one of the students of Class 1-IMMS!" All Might praised.

"The Immigration Inspection is complete. The island is currently holding the pre-opening of I-Expo. An event that showcases research and development projects our teams have been working on. Only those with invitations may attend the preview." The automated voice said... but who cares about that.

"Aah!" Eri exclaimed with excitement, "This place is magical!"

"I can't believe so many people are here before the expo is officially open to the public." All Might said.

"It's been a few years... and yet this place always gets more and more cool." I muttered.

"Unlike in Japan, people are allowed to use their Quirks however they wish on this island. The pavilions are jampacked with attractions and demonstrations. Make some time for them later." All Might told us.

"**Right!**" Eri and I exclaimed.

"Now let's see the hotel should be nearby..." All Might said as he was tapping into his pho-

"Welcome to I-Expo." A woman... I assume she's in charge here, said before gasping with shock, "Is that you All Might?!" She exclaimed getting everyone within a 50 mile radius ro rush over here.

"Hold on Eri!" I yelled as I pulled out Rob's Alpha Cub. "Rob, get us out of here!"

"Beep Beep!" Rob beeped as the cube formed into his Alpha armor and lifed us off the ground. Leaving All Might with the fans. He laughed... but looked terrified.

Godspeed All Might.

...

We landed in front of a flower clock. "Thanks Rob."

"Not a problem Creator. But best save those forms for the presentation. We don't want to expose my beauty haphazardly after all." Rob said before he flew out of the suit and Alpha Mode has deformed back into a cube.

"Right." I replied as Rob flew back into my pocket. "Now... where to first?"

"How about you meet up with us first." I turned to see-

"Melissa!" Eri yelled before running over to hug her.

"Eri!" Melissa yelled back before lifting her up and carrying her, "Anyway, I took the liberty to round up everyone. You're welcome."

"S-Sorry... I got held up by All Might's fan mob."

*SLAM*

"Thanks for the help by the way..." All Might... coated in kiss marks, muttered as he wiped them all off, "Anyway, I'm glad to see you all have made it safely, and in your Hero Costumes no less."

"Thank you sir." Momo said with a bow, "Now... what should be the first order of busi-"

"Actually... we have something to do first."

"Which is?" Tenya asked, "We must maintain proper punctuality and maintain schedule."

"Oh we won't deviate that much from the schedule." I said...

"I just wanna see MY uncle."

...

*SLAM*

"W-Wha-"

"UNCLE SHIELD!" I yelled as I gripped his arm in a hug, "Hi. Ahh it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?!"

...

...

"Nope." He said with a smirk before ruffling my hair.

"Gah! You're making my hair messy!"

"It's kinda hard to do that when it's already messy." Uncle Shield responded, "Now... is it just you? Or is there someone el-"

"DAD!" Here comes Melissa as she took Uncle Shield's other arm.

"Melissa! You're here!"

"AND SO AM I!" All Might yelled, "SHAKING WITH EMOTION FOR OUR HEARTFELT REUNION!"

...

...

"But you're not shaking."

"Ghh!" All Might yelled... shaking but for other reasons, "Y-Yes you're right Young Eri."

"And didn't you reunite when you picked up Melissa?" I asked letting go of Uncle Shield.

"Yeah All Might and dad cried like adult babies-"

"LET ME HAVE THIS!" All Might yelled before picking up Uncle Shield... luckily Melissa let go just in time. "Glad to see you again, my friend."

"Agreed." Uncle Shield said before looking at me, "Now where is he? Where's Rob?"

"Oh Rob right!" I exclaimed as Rob flew out of my pocket and began hovering in front of Uncle Shield.

"... I thought he had armor?" Uncle Shield asked.

"Oh he does." I said as I pulled out his 3 cubes. "One's Alpha, one's Beta, and one's Gamma. Alpha's the weakest and Gamma's his current strongest. But we're working on his 'Omega Mode' as we speak."

Uncle Shield took his Gamma Cube and pushed the Gamma symbol on the top, making it transform into his armor.

"Woah... and this is the most powerful one?" Uncle Shield asked.

"Yup. We focused on his strength and speed with his Beta Mode, with Gamma we kept the strength the same but focused on his defenses and resistances. We also added a Freeze Ray to his arsenal. We only had 2 weeks to work on his Gamma Mode, and we weren't all working on it together." Melissa explained.

"Oh right! Now where is this 'Mei Hatsume' you've talked so highly about?"

"She's right here!" Mei yelled as she rushed inside. "And it's an honor to meet you sir!"

"And it's an honor to meet you as well." Uncle Shield replied, "So you three managed to create this impressive invention. And you're not even at his max rank. You still have 20 more ranks left!"

"Actually, it's one more rank." I stated, "We went with Alpha, Beta, Gamma, then Omega."

*Khh Kmm." All Might coughed, that's our signal. "Anyway Melissa, Mei, let's go look around. We don't want Tenya to blow a fuse because we're behind schedule." I said.

"Right. Let's go Mei." Melissa said,

Mei looked confused... before excitement took over, "Let's go!" She exclaimed before rushing out. We followed after her.

Here's hoping he has some muscle form left for the event.

...

"Did this place get bigger after I last visited?" I asked as I saw different places that are completely new to me. "Haah! It's the Monster Hero! Godzillo!"

"I bet a sponsor flew him out here for the expo." Melissa pointed out.

"So cool! I've only seen him on T.V and live action films!" Ochako exclaimed.

"Yeah- Ooh! You have to check out this building!" Melissa yelled.

"The Support Equipment Museum!" I exclaimed.

"Coming through!" Mei yelled as she rushed inside. We ran after her to make sure she doesn't blow anything up.

*Fwoop*

"HAAH!" Mei yelled, "I've never seen so many beautiful inventions in one place!"

"Look at this one!" Melissa yelled, "This multipurpose vehicle can fly like a jet of course, but also move underwater."

"So cool!" Mei and I yelled.

"You can wear this diving suit and dive under 7000 meters in the ocean!"

"So deep!" Ochako yelled.

"How tall is this building?" Kyouka asked.

"This helmet is equiped with 36 different censors so you can see all the way around your body!"

"So many!" Tenya yelled.

"I can think of so many uses for that." Setsuna said.

"I can't tell if you're thinking in a perverted way or an actual strategical way." Itsuka muttered.

"It helps with unpredictibility." Setsuna replied.

"Haha! Hmm... you know, almost everything here is made from different inventions that Dad patented." Melissa pointed out.

"Impressive." Fumikage muttered.

"I bet you're proud of him." Momo added.

"I am... and you know. Before my Quirk developed, I was more than willing to just stay a support designer. Heck even with this Quirk I still considered being a support designer." So she was still hesitant even after our talk with All Might, "If it wasn't for this dork I wouldn't even be here. Trying to be a hero in support and a hero on the field."

"I must say I'm glad you came to U.A." Ibara commented.

"I'll say. You'd kick major a-"

"Language." Ibara growled.

"Major butt, and develop amazing inventions." Kyouka added.

Melissa blinked at the sudden praise... before smiling, "Thanks... hey why don't we get something to drink."

"Right."

...

The seats have been bolted to the ground as are the tables. So we're forced to turn towards each other to talk to each other. But one thing remains...

"Where the heck is Shoto?" I asked.

"Oh he said he had something to do and that he'll meet us later." Melissa explained as the sound of class hit my table.

"Thanks for waiting." That voice.

"Kaminari?" Kyouka asked.

"Is that... Mineta?!" Ochako asked.

We're doomed...

"What are you two doing here?" Kyouka asked.

"They needed extra wait staff, and since it meant a free trip to the island we applied to work, right?" Kaminari asked Mineta.

"We get to explore the expo on our breaks, and we make some money. Plus there's a chance we'll have passionate encounters with some of the cute babes of the isla-"

"You'll have a better chance of winning the lottery." I responded.

"Hooh damn! Izuku out here roasting!" Setsuna yelled with a massive smile.

"Nggghhh..." Kaminari growled, "A-Anyway why are you all here? Anyway?"

"My father's a shareholder with some of the expo's sponsor companies." Momo explained.

"She had a few extra plus ones so we gambled for 'em."

...

*Flashback*

"**No hard feelings whoever wins! Rock! Paper! Scissors!**"

2 rock, 3 scissors.

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" Ashido exclaimed holding up her 'Scissors' as Hagakure dropped her signs, and Asui looked sad with her 'Scissors'.

...

*Back to reality*

"Kyouka and I were supposed the be the ones to go because of our New Leaf crewmanship... and crewwomanship. But Mina claimed it was 'Unfair Bias' and wouldn't shut up about it. So we played Rock Paper Scissors for it." Ochako explained, "We won so it didn't matter and that whole rant was a complete waste of our time."

"You sound salty about it." Itsuka commented.

"... They made me miss my show because of it." Ochako muttered.

"Oh it can't be that ba-"

*BOOOOOM*

...

...

"Okay THAT can be that bad." Melissa said pointing to the cloud of smoke coming from the rocky looking stadium a ways away.

"Let's check it out." Melissa said.

"**Right**."

...

"A clearance time of 33 seconds! He's in 8th place!" Wait... KIRISHIMA?! "Please welcome our next challanger!" No! We're doomed! "The villain attack force has been reset. Ready?! GO!"

Bakugou prepared himself and jettisoned himself towards the robots, destroying all of them in a record setting 15 seconds.

"Hey! Isn't that Midoriya in the stands?" ... Shoot. He's looking at me-

*BOOM*

"DAMN IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DEKU!"

"...This is my vacation home?" I asked, "And I'm here for the Expo."

"VACATION HOME?!" Bakugou asked as Melissa stepped in.

"He's my cousin, and my Dad's David Shield... and he visits during summers and we alternate Thanksgiving and Christmas. Took a lot of legal garbage to be able to travel with I-Island's restrictions." Melissa explained, "But the real question is... how did you get here?"

"... Best Jeanist gave me an invitation." Bakugou scoffed, "This idiot tagged along just because he could."

Melissa rolled her eyes, before looking at the course. "And 15 second's is child's play."

"OH IS THAT RIGHT!? THEN FIGHT ME DAMN IT!" Bakugou yelled.

"Step aside." Melissa said as she jumped down to the stage.

"W-We have a sudden challenger!" The announcer yelled clearly not prepared for this at all. "T-The villain attack force has been reset. Ready?! GO!"

*FWOOSH*

Melissa activated One for All and rushed around the stage, smashing robot after robot. And after the last robot her time was tallied.

"14 seconds! A new first place!" The announcer yelled as Melissa returned to a baffled Bakugou.

"I got lost and couldn't find the last robot." Melissa boasted.

"SHUT UP I'LL DESTROY YOUR RECOR-"

*FWOOOOSH*

"WOAH AMAZING!" The announcer yelled as ice coated the cliff, "13 seconds! A new first place!"

*BOOM*

"OUT OF THE WAY! ICY-HOT BASTARD!" Bakugou yelled.

"Bakugou..." Shoto muttered as Bakugou got all in his face.

"YOU CAN'T JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND SHOW ME UP!"

"Oh and the others are here too."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Bakugou yelled, "What are you doing here on the island anyway?"

"My father was invited so I'm representing him." Todoroki explained.

"U-Um... the next person is waiting-"

"SHUT UP! I'M DOING IT AGAIN-"

"Everyone please stop! You're going to make the world think U.A is full of degenerates!" Tenya yelled as he rushed in to stop break up their... well mainly Bakugou. Break up Bakugou's rage. And he's losing...

Guess I have to step in.

...

"Oh All Might you're back." I said as All Might... now in his deflated form, entered the room.

"Khhm... Yes, I'm here." All Might said as he sat on the bed, "This is already exhausting and the expo hasn't happened yet."

...

...

"Here." I said as I handed him a green vial. "It's the Stamina Potion you drank before the USJ. I tweaked it... and tested it. The effect's length has tripled from an hour to 3. The downside is the side effects have worsened. Nothing life threatening if that's what you're concerned about."

All Might took the vial, and put it in his pocket, "Thank you Young Midoriya, I will drink it right before the event."

"That's goo-"

*Bzz* *Bzz*

Group chat?

Kaiju: Izuku! We have a code blue!

Green Bean: What is it?

Big Sis: We need help deciding what dress Pony should wear.

Green Bean: And you're asking me because...?

Kaiju: You're next door.

"All Might puff up."

He puffed up right before Setsuna slammed the door open. How did I expect that happening?

"Anyway we need help!" Setsuna said before hoisting me over her shoulder.

"B-Bye All Might!" I exclaimed as she carried me to next door.

*Fwoom*

Only for her to drop me on the bed... I swear I almost hit the ceiling.

"So Izuku." Pony said as she held out two different dresses. One was a knee length bright blue dress with a white going diagonally across the stomach. The other was dark red and sparkly it went all the way to her ankles.

...

...

"Red." I said pointing to the red dress, "I like the red one better."

"I agree." Itsuka added, "And I'm not saying that because I want to get to the party before Tenya blows a fuse."

*Bzz* *Bzz* *Bzz*

Oh it's Tenya.

"Hello-"

"MIDORIYA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY NOW!"

...

...

Crap.

...

"Come on! We're going to be la-"

"Izuku... can we talk for a moment?" Pony asked. I stopped running and looked at Setsuna and Itsuka.

"We'll just hold the door for you two." Itsuka said as she rushed inside.

"Don't do anything scandalous to my boyfriend!" Setsuna yelled as she ran inside too.

I can't help but roll my eyes at Setsuna's antics. "So what did you want to talk about Pony?"

...

...

"I... never thanked you."

"... For what?" I asked.

"For inviting me first off." She started, "I'm not a part of your 'New Leaf Crew' as Setsuna always bragged about in class. But yet you thought of me first out of everyone that you could have?"

"Well of course, we're friends aren't we?" I asked.

...

...

"You think we're friends right?" I asked again.

"I... don't know." She said, "I've never had friends before. Everyone in America thought I 'looked weird'. Weird legs, weird... feet, weird eyes. And to suddenly have 12 friends... it's overwhelming. I can't help but feel they just tolerate me-"

"Well that's dumb." I said.

"H-Huh?"

"Of course we all love you." I said... "You know. Before I started bringing in other people... I didn't like any of my classmates."

"R-Really?! But you're just a nice and social guy."

"Well yeah now. Before everyone didn't think I was going to do well because I don't have a Quirk. Then one of my classmates, Tenya actually, yelled at me during the Practical for... I don't even remember why it's that far ago and so insignificant. But I held it against him until I learned how much of a cool guy he is... no wait, what was I talking about? Oh right hatred." I said, "See I didn't even like Momo because her parents screwed over New Leaf, heck New Leaf used to be a bustling store back during my Grandparent's Era. But once the hands have been changed, the Yaoyorozu's tried to take it from us, using whatever dirty tactic in the book they could. Not because they wanted New Leaf... but they know that they can't stop us once we get going. The Yaoyorozu Heads want power and control I've learned that at a young age."

"T-That's terrible." Pony muttered.

"I know it is. But I held Momo in the same regard as her parents because of her name... but she's actually a cool girl who dislike's her parent's actions as well." I explained, "Ochako was another one I didn't think too much of because she agreed with my classmates about my Quirklessness. Until I gave her parent's the biggest job ever and then she felt guilty so I let her join my crew. And soon many others joined. So why can't you?"

"M-Me? A-Are you sure?" Pony asked.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I asked.

"B-Because I'm... ugly-"

"Well the people who said that are stupid and don't have functioning eyes." I said before I held Pony's shoulders, "You're not ugly you're just... different."

"What's the difference?!" She asked.

"I'm friends with a boy who has the head of a crow. I'm friends with a boy who has engine pistons's jutting out of his calves. One of my classmates... and one who's on my list of future recruits has 6 arms! Hell we have a guy in our class who literally cannot stop sparkling, no seriously he eminates sparkles from... somewhere! I don't know where!" I exclaimed, "The point is... we're all weirdos, but being normal is fucking boring! And that's coming from me... a guy who is literally a normal human with no special powers. Just a gold bat, a gold fyring pan, and a powerful robot."

"Normal... is boring." Pony repeated.

"Yup! And besides, you're going to become a top 20 hero now that you're with us. So who cares what others think when you'll be famous and make people happy by your presence alone?"

...

...

"No one..." She said as she started standing up straight, "I will be a top 20 hero!"

"There you go!" I exclaimed as I hugged her, "And... don't tell Setsuna or else she'll hold me upside down and kiss me until I die again-"

"Wait... what?!" Pony asked.

"I-I'll tell you after." I muttered, "Anyway... I personally think you're very pretty."

"O-Oh... thank you." She responded with a light blush.

"Now come on! Let's go to the E-"

"This is an announcement from the I-Island Security System. We have recieved a report that an explosive device was discovered on the I-Expo grounds." W-What? "I-Island will now be in High Alert Mode. Your safety is our top priority. Residents and tourists will returned to their lobbies and homes. Anyone remaining in the streets after 10 minutes will be in violation of the law. Please clear out of any public areas."

*Slam* *Slam* *Slam*

"As a precautionary measure. Most of the main island buildings will now be sealed off."

"... That's not right." I said as Pony looked at me with fear.

"W-What's not right?"

"The system protocol isn't to go on high alert when explosives are discovered. I remember Uncle Shield telling me that the security drones would head towards the location of the explosive and disarm it." I explained... before looking at the tower, "Meaning someone has hijacked the tower."

"T-Then shouldn't we wait for the heroes to do something about it?" Pony asked.

"No." I said, "Because if they are on high alert, and sealed off the buildings. Then, they must have complete control over everything... even the capturing deviced Uncle Shield created 3 years ago."

"S-So they could be trapped!" Pony exclaimed as the growing sounds of sirens can be heard heading our way.

"We don't have time to waste. The Security drones are coming." I said as I pulled out Rob's Gamma Mode cube and activated it. "Time to show your stuff Rob."

"Beep Beep!" Rob beeped as he flew into his slot on Gamma Mode. giving him complete control.

"Shall we go Creator and his friend?" Rob asked.

"Yes." I said as I looked at Pony, "Climb onto my back."

"B-But-"

"This is Melissa's home, and this is my home too. I refuse to let it fall and neither will she. Knowing her she's already making her way up the tower to take it back. So I'm going to help her out by taking the top and moving on down." I said, "So let's go. It's time to be heroes."

She looked hesitant... before she ran over hand climbed onto my back. "T-Then let's go!"

"Right!" I exclaimed as the robots are moving closer, "Rob, let's go."

"Yes creator."

...

***Melissa's P.O.V***

"We recieved All Might's order's loud and clear. He's our teacher, I suggest we follow his instructions and escape this place. Otherwise we'd be going against his will." Tenya ordered.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Tenya on this one. We're still only students. We can't fight these villains if we don't have our hero license." Momo pointed out.

...

...

"... I'm not going to just sit here and wait for things to get better." I said standing up.

"M-Melissa?" Ochako asked in shock.

"Izuku's outside with Rob and Pony remember? And I'm sure you all are aware of his tendency to jump face first into action." Tenya looked down when I said that, "So whether you all want to come or not, I'm going out there to help Izuku and fight these villains. This is my home... and this is Izuku's home as well. I refuse to let it fall to villains without me having to say something about it."

"But we cannot use our Quirks-"

"Yes... we can." I said as I pulled out the pocket rule book I got as a prize for second place... lame, but it's serving it's purpose. "Rule 102-3-O. Citizens of I-Island may use their Quirks for whatever purpose suits them. Acknowledge that Quirk usage against citizens of I-Island is strictly illegal and will be met with immediate arrest." I read aloud, "It said no Quirk use against 'Citizens' and I don't know about you, but villains who hold people hostage and threatened to murder civilians and heroes... forfeited all right to be I-Island citizens."

"... Are you certain this is the course of action you wish to take?" Fumikage asked.

"Yes... because I know where the security system is... and Izuku does as well. He'll work his way from the top down, so we'll work from the ground up." I said. "With a war on two fronts. The villains will have to divide up their forces. And they'll aim more of their soliders at us because of our numbers. We can take them, and let Izuku, Pony, and Rob take care of the top floor. They can't beat us... they got too careless. Let's make them pay."

...

...

"Very well. I shall follow you into battle." Fumikage said.

"I'm coming too!" Ochako exclaimed, "We can't leave Izuku, Pony, and Rob hanging."

"I'm coming too. I can't be a part of the New Leaf Crew if I don't pull my own weight." Kyouka stated.

"I'm going too." Itsuka said.

"So will I." Ibara said too.

"I'm not going to leave my boyfriend to fight off the villains by himself. Count me in too."

"I'm going too." Shoto said.

"I shall come too." Momo said.

"If there is even a hint of combat. I'm pulling us back." Tenya said.

...

...

"Mei?" I asked.

"I wanted to show these to Mr. Shield. But now is as good of a time as any." Mei said as she pulled out... a capsule? "Go up a floor... this thing's big."

We did as told and moved up a flight of stairs... only for Mei to move up a step and throw the capsule. Revealing 7 rather large crates.

"I got inspired last week. So I made these." She explained.

"So you made something for all of us?" Momo asked.

"Well not exactly." Mei said as she nudged to the crates. Inside was... my Mystical Boots and Mystical gloves? "I made those supply crates should something like this happen. Always have a contingency plan you know what they say."

"What's this?" Tenya asked.

"That's a cooling device for your engines. It's single use so think about when you want to use your super move. I brought Momo some high in fat snacks so she can refuel her Quirk. I made neck brace so Ochako won't be nausiated easily. And you know what your stuff is. I brought your boots that will allow you to unleash your sonic blasts." She explained, "I couldn't think of anything to bring the rest of you. But I brought some running shoes. They're not broken in but it's better than running in oxfords and heels."

"These will work perfectly. Thank you Mei." I said with a thumbs up.

Mei just nodded as she walked over to the eighth crate. Revealing a bunch of other items. "I'm not comparable to all of you in terms of combat." She said as she placed a metal disk on her chest. Covering her entire body in a thin exosleleton. "But I'll make sure Eri never leaves my side."

"Good. We can't leave her alone or else the villains might capture her. Our only option is to bring her with us and make sure she's safe." I said.

"**Right.**" Everyone said.

"Then let's roll."

...

***No One's P.O.V***

'I'll start from the top.' Izuku thought.

'I'll start from the bottom.' Melissa thought.

'**Game on.**'

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: So I wanted to divide up this arc to shorten the chapter lengths... but guess how long this chapter is? Guess, j-just guess. 6,000 plus words. And we haven't even reached the climax and the resolution. This was all just the intro bullshit.

Anyway. This is how I'm switching up the MHA movie. Instead of pilling all of New Leaf into the building we are separating the two powerhouses. Izuku with Rob going to the top. While Melissa and the others are climbing up to meet them there. Time to write a 10,000 word chapter next time... okay maybe not that far but you get what I mean.


	20. Arbitrary Movie Chapter (2) (Chapter 20)

***Melissa's P.O.V***

"Haah haah hauh?! The route's blocked!" Tenya yelled.

"What should we do? Break through it?" Shoto asked.

"If we do that... then I'm sure the security system will alert the villains that we're up here." I stated.

"But if we do... then we'll take the heat off of Izuku once he, Rob, and Pony make it to the top." Setsuna pointed out.

"There are 200 floors, we are where we stand... 120 floors up, given we're on the 80th floor." Momo pointed out.

"... Aah. What about this do-"

"Don't touch it!" I yelled as Kyouka pulled her hand back, "Smashing that grate, and opening that door will yield the same outcome, the system will be alerted and the villains will come."

"So no matter what route we take we'll face opposition correct?" Fumikage asked as I nodded in response, "So instead of thinking how to get up to the 200th floor the fastest... let's think about how we can get to the 200th floor without much trouble. Most of our Quirks requires space, so climbing up a thin stairwell won't garner us valid results."

"So... we open the door." Kyouka said.

"That's my opinion on the matter. Get out of this stairwell and obtain more breathing room." Fumikage explained.

"... That would help us survive a fight." Shoto commented, "I can use my ice and fire without hurting you all. Tenya can use his speed without hinderance, Itsuka can use her Quirk, along with Momo who can utilize her Quirk for heavy artilery should we need it, along with your Dark Shadow, and Melissa's speed and agility."

"So we're in agreement then?" I asked as everyone nodded and prepared themselves. Eri got close to Mei.

"Then let's go."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

*Tap*

"We're here at the top..." I said as I looked around the roof. There's a helicopter... probably their method of escape.

"3 bodies are coming." Rob said.

"Any other new upgrades Melissa and Mei gave you that you'd like to share?" I asked as I placed a cement bomb on both sides of the door. "That should stop them... we need to destroy that helicopter. If we can trap them here then we can even the playing field. They're trapped as much as we are."

*SLAM* *WHAM* *CRACK*

"Shoot! Rob! Destroy the helicopter!"

*SHATTER*

"Pony! Let's hold them off!" I yelled as I pulled out Ebony and Ivory knocking out the guns they were holding.

"Ghh! Damned brat! Just die-"

*BOOOOOM*

"S-Shit! The helicopter!"

"You barge into my home... expecting that I or my cousin won't stop you?" I asked as I rushed in and hit him with the Legendary Bat.

"GAH!"

"Then you're damned fools."

"Nggh... you little bra-"

"Shnk* *Shnk*

"W-What?!" The other thug asked as he was pinned to the wall. Horns... Pony!

"Take him out Izuku!" Pony yelled.

"Right!" I said as I whacked him in the head with the Legendary Bat. He'll be fine, I didn't hit him as hard as I did Stain. I pulled off the horns and tossed him with his buddy, then one cement bomb was enough to coat them entirely, rendering them immobile.

"What next creator?" Rob asked.

...

...

"Deform back to your base form. We'll move quickly and quietly." I said, "They'll have to divide their attention to both Melissa's squad and ours. We have heavier artilery but they have more numbers. And if they see you not there anymore then they'll probably see us as a smaller threat in comparison."

Rob saw the logic there, "Alright." He said as he deformed out of Gamma Mode and into my pocket. "Beep Beep!"

"Alright, once we reach the control room we'll need you to hack it to regain control, that will give Melissa free reign and free All Might." I said.

"Beep beep." Rob beeped with affirmation.

"Okay... ready Pony?" I asked.

...

...

"Y-Yes!" She exclaimed with determination.

"Then let's move."

...

***Melissa's P.O.V* (15 minutes prior)**

*SMASH*

"Everyone quick! We can cross through here!" Tenya yelled as we ran inside.

"What is this place?" Ochako asked.

"It's a plant factory. They research the effects that Quirks have on fauna here." I explained before Kyouka stopped us.

"Hold on!" She yelled, "Look! The elevator's coming up!"

"We should hide and let them pass." Momo suggested as we hid behind a bush... as voices grew louder and closer.

Come on... just walk past us! Be stupid villains!

"Hey! We see you, stupid kids!" So much for that plan... we have to fi-

"What'd you say you bastard?" Wait... that angry voice!

"What are you two doing here?" The other thug asked.

"Heh, that's what I wanna know too!"

"Hey just leave this to me! Okay!" That's Kirishima too? "Um we kinda got lost looking for this party... can you maybe point us in the right direction?" How did they end up at the 80th foor go get to the ground floor?! You had to be there to get up here?

"Don't lie to me or you'll regret it!"

"Hey watch out!"

"Kirishima!"

*FWOOOSH*

"T-This looks like..." Bakugou muttered as he looked at us.

"Todoroki?!" Kirishima asked in shock.

*Slam*

"We've been compromised, the 3 of us can keep them busy down here! Look for the way to get higher!" Shoto ordered as he lifted us up to the support beams. "I'll be right behind you after I clean up this mess!"

"Good luck Shoto!" I yelled as we ran along the support scaffold and through the door.

"... This way's blocked as well!" Tenya yelled.

"What's our next move?" Mei asked.

"... There!" I pointed to the vent, "That runs under the maintenance room for the sunlight system. There's most likely an emergency ladder there... but it's a manual release so someone has to be in there to open it."

"Perfect!" Momo yelled as she threw a cling on explosive on the vent to blow it open.

"That's my cue." Setsuna said as she detatched an eye and arm and flew them inside. "Almost... got it!" She exclaimed as the ladder flew down.

"Alright! Time to climb." I said.

"Right... Eri get on my shoulders and don't let go." Mei said.

"O-Okay! I-I'll be brave!" She exclaimed as she climbed on Mei's shoulders.

*Fwoosh* *BOOOM*

... I'm sure they'll be fine.

...

***Todoroki's P.O.V***

"...We're working on it!" The rip off hulk villain yelled as Bakugou flew around him, hitting him with an explosion every chance he gets.

"HNNG!"

*BOOM* *SLAM*

But I have more faster and more annoying things to deal with.

*FWOOSH*

I sent an ice wave at the villan but he jumped over i-

*Thud* *Thud*

Wait... "He's not erasing matter... he's displacing it!"

"Is that how his Quirk works..." Bakugou asked before looking at the rip off hulk, "I was saving this move for you or the damned nerd!" He yelled before launching himself into the air and spinning rapidly.

"HOWITZER... IMPACT!"

*BOOOOOOOM*

"Khk uhh..."

"DAMN YOU!" My villain yelled before using his Quirk on Bakugou.

"Bakugou!" I yelled, but the villain ripped off Bakugou's sleeve.

"Hmm... what the hell?"

"That's sweat from my palms... it works like Nitroglycerin."

Wait! "HNNG!" I shot a wave of fire, at the villain.

"Wha... HUH?!"

*BOOM*

"Ghh... ugh..." I locked him in an ice prison... he shouldn't be moving unless someone breaks him out.

"Huh- Kirishima!" Bakugou yelled as he rushed towards the indent in the wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he looked up at us.

"I-I can't move! Can you get me out of here?" Kirishima asked.

"Are you that stupid? Just turn your damn Quirk off, you idiot." Bakugou said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh... right." He muttered as he deactivated his 'Hardening', "Guess I should have thought of that."

"I'm just glad to see you're not injured." I commented.

"Yeah... same to you guys." Kirishima replied before standing up.

"Keh." Bakugou grunted, "... Thank you."

"Woah where'd that come from!" Kirishima yelled with a smirk, "Don't worry about it!"

"I'M NOT WORRIED!"

"Let's catch up with the others."

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!"

"Todoroki... time to give us some detail-"

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Security drones... a lot of them.

"Looks like they've gotten serious."

...

***Melissa's P.O.V***

The path's been clear since we've passed the 100 floor." Ochako commented, "Think we've lost them? Or they're too focused on Izuku?"

"No I think they're leading us somewhere." I said.

"Likely." Fumikage replied as we ran to the 130th floor labratory. Filled with Robot Sentrys.

"The villains aren't just trying to trap us in anymore. It's like they're trying to capture us now." Tenya stated.

"Then they probably figured out we're hero course students." Itsuka replied.

"... Then time to show them what we are capable of." Fumikage said as he stepped forward. "Come join me Ibara and Itsuka. If we are expected to take down the villains then let us do our part!" He yelled as he pulled off his jacket, and brought out Dark Shadow.

"Right!" Itsuka exclaimed as she enlarged her hands.

"You all go ahead. You need all the energy you can get." Ibara stated.

"W-We can't leave you behind-"

"We'll join you once Izuku gains control, for now just get to the top as fast as you can." Ibara said, "I trust you all to do it, and I trust the future Symbol of Peace to get the job done."

...

...

"Alright. I trust you 3." I said as I looked at the others, "You all ready to run?" They all nodded. "Then good luck you 3!" I yelled as I slammed open the door letting Itsuka, Ibara, and Fumikage rush in and deal with the robots while we ran away.

... They'll be fine.

...

*Bwoom*

Oh great... more sentrys.

"These things are starting to annoy me." Kyouka commented.

"Then let's break them!" Tenya yelled.

"Wait!" I yelled, "We can't damage the servers. It could damage the security system."

"... We can handle them without damaging the servers." Momo said as she kneeled down, "You, Mei, Setsuna and Ochako advance. They could use your Zero Gravity, and Mei can protect Eri. Setsuna your Quirk isn't suited for waves of enemies, so go with them in case they need to get to something out of reach. We'll join you once Izuku regains control." She explained as she finished making a cannon.

"... We'll leave it to you then." I said as the 5 of us ran to continue.

"RECIPRO BUR-"

*SLAM*

... Izuku for the love of God hurry!

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V* (Present Time)**

*SLAM* *Bang* *Bang*

"GAH!"

"Boss! Izuku Midoriya is-"

*WHACK*

"Hello?! Swordkil?! Hello?!" I picked up the reciever.

"I'm taking back my home. Feel free to come and stop me." I said before smashing the reciever. "Rob, you're up."

"Beep Beep!" Rob said before he flew over and began hacking the system. Turning everything green.

"We're in contro-"

*SLAM*

"We mad- Izuku?!"

"Melissa! And Mei! And Eri! You're all safe!" I exclaimed as they ran over here. "I retook the tower, everything is now under Rob's control."

"Beep Beep!"

"Awesome!" Melissa exclaimed, "But where's Dad and Sam?"

...

...

"I don't know." I said as I pulled out Gamma Mode, "Rob, find them."

"Right creator." He said as he scanned the area.

"But where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They stopped at different parts of the tower to fight off the sentrys, but they are free now that the system is under Rob's control. They should be coming up soon." Melissa explained.

"There. In the Storage Room." Rob pointed.

"Then let's save them."

...

"... You did it professor! Look everything is here it's perfect!" That's Sam...

"Finally... I've gotten it back." Uncle Shield? "All my research. And they just took my device away from me. But now it's mine."

"Just like we planned! And it looks like the villains are holding things down!"

"... What do you mean? Just like we planned?!" I asked stepping out of the shadows.

"I-Izuku!" Uncle Shield yelled in shock.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Sam asked.

"Oh I don't know... preventing a villain attack that YOU CAUSED!" I yelled before pointing to the case, "That better be the cure for cancer or the solution for world hunger in that case!"

...

...

"The invention inside this brief case... can amplify someone's Quirk!" Sam explained.

"I-Is that even possible?!" Melissa asked.

"Yes... but unlike the use of drugs, this device will amplfy a person's Quirk without doing any damage to their body or brai-"

"... Rob. Destroy it."

"W-What?!" Sam and Uncle Shield asked in shock.

"DO IT NOW!"

"Yes crea- NGH!"

*SLAM*

"R-Rob?!" I asked as I saw Mei slam into the wall as well.

"I-I can't move!"

"Seems I underestimated you brats."

I turned to see a man with a steel mask, "So you're the boss." I commented, "And judging by how you're only moving Rob and Mei in her new powersuit... your Quirk must be related to metal. Metal Manipulation probably."

"Heh... right." He said before using her Quirk.

"GHH!"

"MELISSA!" I yelled as she was trapped with a metal fence.

"You'd be smart not to resist." The boss villain warned me, "Sam... hand it over."

"Right! U-Uh, here you go!" Sam exclaimed as he snatched the case from Uncle Shield.

"Sam? T-This was your plan? You were going to hand it over all along?!" Uncle Shield asked.

"You're the one who tricked me professor! I've been your assistant for all these years, and you let them take our work." Sam explained, "We could have had fame and fortune! But no! I deserve more... I need to be rewarded! Otherwise my entire career was a complete waste of ti-"

*BANG* *Plink*

"What a drama queen." I muttered as I shot the gun out of the boss villain's hands. But he grabbed the case. "Damn it! Drop the case!"

"You damned BRA-"

"I AM HERE!"

*SLAM* *CRASH*

All Might surged into the room and launched the villain up into the ceiling... but he took the case with him!

"All Might, his Quirk is metal manipulation!" Melissa yelled as she forced herself out of her metal prison. "We have to stop him!"

"Right, Mei get Eri out of here."

"B-But-"

"You're made entirely of metal, you can't help even if you wanted to. Melissa, All Might, and I will handle this." I said.

"Creator I wish to help too." Rob said.

"You can't." I said, "You'll just get sucked in and used against us. Make sure Mei and Eri make it back safely."

"... Yes creator." Rob relented.

"... Come on Eri, let your cousin, brother, and All Might take down that villain." Mei said.

"R-Right!" Eri exclaimed as they ran away.

"Alright... let's take him down."

...

*SLAM*

All Might broke through the layers of metal that blocked the exit. "Sorry for destroying your only exit. I hope it was insured."

"Nggh... Heh!" The villain scoffed before ripping off his jacket, "Since I'm cornered I might as well go all out!" He yelled as his put on the invention and formed metal around him lifting him into the air... that weapon is an abomination. "David Shield's genius lives up to it's reputation! I can tell my Quirk is growing more powerful! Kehehehe! It feels amazing! I'm never taking this off!"

"Dave... what in the world have you made?"

"I have no idea he made something so powerful..." Melissa muttered.

"... Wait... his arms... they're getting bigger!" I yelled.

"H-He has multiple Quirks!?"

"Correct. While we were planning this I recieved in intriguing phone call from the man himself! He said he wanted to work with me to help. When I asked him why he'd bother? He was happy to explain his interest."

"A-ALL FOR ONE IS BEHIND THIS?!"

"Who the hell is All for One?!" I asked... before shaking my head, "Forget it! He's irrelevent now. Let's beat him and we'll worry about him later!"

"You're right Young Midoriya." All Might said as he got ready to fight, "Let's go!"

"**Yes sir****!**" Melissa and I yelled as we rushed at the villain. I can't run as fast or jump as high as them... but I have my Grapple Bea-

"Izuku! Jump!" Wait... Pony?! I jumped as I felt something hook onto my shirt. "My Quirk can let you fly! Now take him down!"

"Thanks Po-"

*BOOM* *BOOM*

"We're here too!" That's Momo!

*FWOOSH*

"We'll clear the path for you! Just end this!" Shoto!

*SLAM*

"Don't let that brute make a mockery of U.A!" Tenya!

I looked back to see everyone fighting off his attacks. About time I play my part as well!

Melissa and All Might are running along his metal slabs while I flew in the air. He tried sending more metal our way, but I dodged them while Melissa and All Might smashed them and continued running. Eventually he gave up and lifted every single ounce of metal into the air, forming a solid cube of metal. Melissa and All Might soon joined me in the air.

"**Time to be a hero!**"

"I'LL BRING DOWN THIS ENTIRE TOWER!"

"**TRIPLE... DETROIT... SMAAAAASH!**"

"HNNNGGH!"

O-Our power! It's not eno-

*BZZT*

R-Rob's laser!

"Finish this Creator!"

*Crack* *CRACK* *BOOOM*

We did it! We smashed through! Time to end this!

"IZUKU!"

"STOP HIM MELISSA!"

"GO ALL MIGHT!"

"DESTROY THIS GUY!"

"LET'S GO!" Melissa!

"BEYOND!" All Might!

"PLUS!" Myself!

"**ULTRA!**" Together!

*SMASH* *BOOOOM*

"GAAAHH!"

Everything shattered... everything is gone. We... did it!

WE DID I-

*Thud*

Ow...

"I-Izuku!" Melissa yelled as she rushed to me. "A-Are you okay?!"

...

...

"Keh... Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHA! W-We did it Melissa! WE SAVED OUR HOME!" I yelled with excitement... before I saw the villain hanging on the hook. No... we didn't save the island yet.

I struggled to stand up and walked over to him and pulled out the bat.

"Y-Young Midoriya!"

"Izuku do-"

*SMASH* *Bzzt* *SMASH* *Bzzt* *SMASH* *SMASH* *SMASH*

"... There, the prototype is destroyed." I said before looking at the building, "Rob! Erase the data!"

"Already accomplished creator. Not a trace of it remains. A machine like that won't see the light of day." Rob reassured.

...

...

"Thank goodness."

...

We were all escorted off the roof and onto the ground floor. All of the thugs and the big boss was rounded up and hauled away to Tartarus. The first thing I did was hug Eri, she must have been so scared, and yet she pushed through. She's a real hero.

"Nephew... Melissa?" Uncle Shield, "I'm... sorry for what I've done. What I did was selfish and endangered every single one of you."

"Which is why?" I asked.

"Which is why... I'm turning myself in to the police."

"D-Dad!"

"No Melissa." Uncle Shield insisted, "I... need to atone for my crimes. Crimes that put not only you all endanger, but a little girl in danger as well."

...

...

"Your reputation will suffer for this." I said, "But... we still think you're amazing!"

He stared at me wide eyed... before wiping his eyes. "T-Thank you nephew."

"But more importantly!" I exclaimed, "We got to fight alongside All Might! It was so awesome! You and Melissa were like 'Pshew' 'Pew' 'Pew' 'PISHEW' and the villain was all like eeugh! Hrgh! Blegh! And then Rob came in like-"

"I know... I was there." Melissa said... "And it was KICKASS! Did you see when the others came in like a Deus Ex Machina and was all like 'Take him down'!"

"I KNOW!" I yelled before All Might stepped in.

"Now now calm down you two." All Might said, "We saved I-Island, and now the Expo starts tomorrow. So why don't we rest up and enjoy the remaining day we are allowed to stay here."

"Right!"

...

***?'s P.O.V***

*Bzz* *Ding*

"So the pompous old fool did it. He got the blueprints." I spoke to no one in particular as I sent the blueprints to our research and development wing. "With the blueprints to the Quirk Enhancing Device. All that's left is to eliminate those who stand in our way. Starting with that 500 year old man and his 'League of Villains'. And with then out of our way... Hehehe."

"No one... can hope to oppose us."

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: So that's the movie aspect of this. The next chapter is a fillery type chapter, because I could. So I will. Anyway I cannot emphasize this enough. If you haven't watched this movie go watch it. Not only is it a good movie for a BNHA fan, but you'll get a better picture from the movie than I could describing it. Anyway yeah, I feel like I did a good job in incorporating New Leaf's elements into the movie. I felt like everyone pulled their weight in this.

Now, I wanted to add another chapter of filler for this story, but I lost the motivation to write another filler chapter. So I decided to add the plot progression point that would have been in that filler chapter to here.

Now for some bad news... I'm placing this story on hiatus for a little while. Not a long while... and God forbid it gets to the point of Support of Glass Cannon Level Hiatus. Though Glass Cannon has a real excuse of there not being more material for me to work with. On the level of Support... I haven't been really motivated to write the next chapter of that story tbh. But that's neither here nor there. The reason this is going on Hiatus is because looking at my notes... I'm not very satisfied with the direction I'm taking this story in the upcoming arcs. So I decided to scrap it and re approach this in a way that feels worth while. I want this story to be good. So I'm going to make it good. Even if it means taking a little while to get to that point. So sorry about this y'all.)


End file.
